Full Metal Alchemist: The last requiem
by Dredomus Hughes
Summary: ¿Cómo permitirse creer que la desconocida de ojos azules es el reflejo de aquella a la que amó?¿La mujer a la que jamás llegó a decirle "TE AMO"? Yuni es la pregunta y la respuesta que encadena el alma del desesperado alquimista de ojos color sol. EdWin
1. La portadora

**¡Los saludo, apreciados lectores que han elegido leer: "Full Metal Alchemist: the last requiem"!**

**Esta historia contempla los acontecimientos que suceden en un universo alterno de Full Metal Alchemist, donde, algunas cosas son UN POCO diferentes y otras... NO TANTO.**

**Es un EdWin, así que no vayan a desesperarse cuando lean la trama y me abandonen creyendo que se trata de un fic que relata la triste biografía de una OC-Mary Sue n.n Oh no, porque, esto, como ya he dicho antes es PURA y ABSOLUTAMENTE un EdWin-quédense conmigo hasta el final y lo verán- ¡Seguro que no se arrepienten!**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist, ni ninguno de los aquí mencionados, porque si fuera así... Edward sería más alto jejeXD**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 1**: "_La portadora_"

Un oscuro,

Frío,

Solitario,

Y todavía aún más oscuro calabozo.

Donde, una joven de unos dieciséis años, con el rostro cubierto por las doradas hebras de su cabellera que se desparraman incontrolables murmura frases inteligibles.

No podía alcanzar la podrida bandeja.

Condenados insensibles... no solo la metían en ese calabozo lúgubre sin encender una sola bombilla, sino que sin tener el menor asomo de bondad hacia su prisionera habían colocado la bandeja con el "desayuno" (¿podía llamársele desayuno a un trozo de pan enmohecido?) a medio metro de ella, con lo que, a pesar de estirarse todo lo posible las cadenas que sujetaban sus pálidas muñecas a la pared la forzaban a volver atrás como si estuviera imantada a la misma.

Bueno.

No era tan malo.

Probablemente desarrollara telequinesis gracias al tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por que la comida se elevara del suelo y volara hasta quien la estaría esperando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dicha.

Nah, muy tarde, una rata oportunista había salido de la nada solo para comenzar a mordisquear el deseado desayuno de la prisionera con visible deleite, aunque Yuniku jamás había visto a una rata comer con deleite antes, por lo que, obviamente, no podía comparar este caso con ningún otro, por lo que se contento con declarar:

—Maldito roedor...

Se escuchan varios pasos en el exterior del calabozo.

La frustrada rubia eleva la vista soplando con fastidio los jirones dorados que cubren su rostro, para descubrir con sorpresa que varios militares, correctamente uniformados se introducen a la pequeña celda. Yuniku rio de oreja a oreja exclamando con voz chillona:

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!¡Aquella rata se come mi comida...!

Los militares voltearon a ver al animalejo, que tras haber devorado su (solo para ella) suculento alimento, se contento con responderle a los visitantes con un sonoro eructo.

Alguien más entró por la puerta principal (de hecho, la única) del calabozo: Un oficial superior, de orbes tan oscuros como su suave y prolijamente recortada melena azabache, observando la escena con pomposidad, mientras permanecía con ambas manos tras la espalda. Yuniku lo observó con recelo, guapo, pero demasiado arrogante para ella, hizo un mohín:

¿Cómo diablos se ponía a pensar en cosas como esas?

Importaba un comino si el sujeto era atractivo o no.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio le dirigió unas palabras que más bien se acercaban a ladridos al arrogante de ojos bonitos:

— ¡¿ME ESTÁN ESCUCHANDO? ¡¿PORQUÉ DIABLOS ME MATAN DE HAMBRE EN ESTE SITIO?

El moreno oficial esbozó una sonrisa, obviamente: ARROGANTE:

— ¿Tantos deseos tienes de comer?

Yuniku se lo quedó viendo con rencor:

—Es lo que acabo de decir...

El hombre ladeó la cabeza a un lado enseñándole el dorso de su mano derecha, en la que Yuniku pudo distinguir un elaborado sello de transmutación que adornaba el guante con el que la cubría.

No le dio oportunidad de hacer ninguna observación acerca del porque llevaba dibujos de salamandras en los guantecitos pues en un parpadear, una chispa que se produjo cuando el oficial tronó los dedos se convirtió rápidamente en una flama, que prácticamente carbonizó a la desdichada rata.

La había sorprendido, sin embargo, terca como era, Yuniku se limitó a elevar las cejas con indiferencia:

— ¡Pollo asado!... QUE PENA QUE SEA VEGETARIANA...

El moreno dejó ver un ligerísimo signo de fastidio, sin embargo se inclinó hacía el difunto animalejo:

—Si lo que quieres es sobrevivir: CÓMETELA, sino: MUERETE DE HAMBRE.

Dicho esto le arrojó la rata sobre la pobre Yuni, aunque según la perspectiva del Oficial, no podría considerarse "pobre" precisamente, pues por lo menos tenia algo caliente para comer y el como buen soldado que había sido conocía de lo que eran capaces aquellos a los que les escasea la comida... bueno, pero eso era otra historia.

Parpadeó, la jovencita gritaba, sin embargo no de miedo sino de furia hacia los militares que se reían de la situación disimuladamente.

Chasqueó los dedos, esta vez no para producir otra flama ardiente, sino para dirigirse a sus subordinados:

—Nos vamos... enviaremos a otro más paciente para que se encargue de ESTA COSA... es imposible que pueda dialogar con ALGO como ella...

Yuniku entrecerró los parpados, "Presumido" se dijo a si misma, espetándo con arrogancia:

—Oh si... ESTOY A AÑOS LUZ DE TI ¿no...?

El oficial sonrió, de espaldas a ella esta vez, llevando una mano hacia su propio hombro, en el cual acaricio las doradas estrellas que lo cubrían:

— ¿Has visto mis insignias...? En cuanto tengas algunas nos veremos y discutiremos un poco acerca de "SUPERIORIDAD".

La puerta se cerró.

"Hijo de perra..."

Bueno.

Por lo menos la rata había quedado calva por la explosión...

...menos trabajo para digerirla...

00000000000000000000000000

Dormía, tras haber hecho un esfuerzo inconmensurable por imaginar que el repelente animalejo era una suerte de pollo asado, cuando nuevamente, comenzó a oír unos pasos, está vez estruendosos. De hecho, como si un juego de cacerolas estuviera rodando escalinata abajo, acercarse a su celda.

Trató de incorporarse, sabía de sobra que lo que debía hacer un prisionero modelo era guardar silencio y pasar desapercibido, por lo que terca como era:

Hizo todo lo contrario:

— ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MÁSCARA DE HIERRO...?—comenzó a gritar desaforadamente, sacudiéndose como poseída— ¡Soy Luís XVI!... ¡SOY LUIS XVI!

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la celda.

Yuniku observó con desdén—Aaaah... ¡Ahí llega el mosquetero vestido como fraile para rescatarme!...

Se escuchó una voz del otro lado:

"Creo que es esta, hermano, escuché la voz de una mujer..."

La rubia agravó el tono de su voz hasta límites que pocos sospecharían:

— ¿Eh...? ¿Mujer...? Si yo me llamo Antonio...

La voz que había hablado antes pronunció con un murmullo:

—Aaaah, me equivoqué hermano: dice que se llama Antonio.

Silencio.

Un fuerte golpe resuena en una suerte de superficie metálica y a continuación otra voz, mucho más áspera que la anterior declaró arrastrando las palabras como si le pesaran:

—Qué idiota eres a veces Al... el nombre del prisionero está escrito en la puerta...

El que había sido llamado "Al" respondió aturdido:

— ¿Si? Que extraño... dijo que se llamaba Antonio, seguro lo pusieron en la celda equivocada...

Silencio.

Está vez no hubo ningún golpe, sino la voz cansada del segundo en hablar que declaró con hastío mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta:

—Ni sé para que me molesto contigo, Al...

La puerta se abrió.

Yuniku, con ojos de fiera, elevó la mirada entre las sombras tratando de parecer lo más sombría posible al murmurar:

—"Abandonad toda esperanza los que entréis aquí... jeje burdos mortales..."

El primero en entrar, un jovencito de dorada cabellera cubierto con un sacón carmesí se la quedó viendo con indiferencia, declarando con sarcasmo:

— ¡Yahoo...! Llegó Halloween...

Tras él un inmenso armatoste se abrió paso con torpeza al interior de la celda, Yuniku se lo quedó viendo con asombró "¡Menuda armadura tenía el sujeto!"

Sin embargo, la voz del hombre de lata fue aniñada e insegura cuando declaro:

— ¿Halloween? Si estamos en marzo hermano...

El rubio suspiró, si su hermano más pequeño no dominaba algo: ESO ERA EL SARCASMO.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la "cosa" que tenía enfrente: una selva de cabellos dorados confusamente enmarañados sobre el rostro de una criatura cubierta con un sacón que había visto mejores días.

La joven parecía una salvaje, e incluso le clavaba la mirada como una: desafiante y arrogante.

Sin embargo.

Había algo que lo perturbaba, esos ojos azules como el mar, que lo veían como otros que ya lo habían visto antes.

Los conocía bien, demasiado bien pero...

"No hurgues en el pasado, no te hará bien... y te consta..."

Una voz en su interior lo aconsejó, y como no era muy usual en él... ESCUCHÓ.

Con una sonrisa despreocupada acalló su mente y acercándose a la desconfiada criatura que lo había dejado en silencio por unos instantes se inclinó depositando ante ella una nueva bandeja con alimentos:

—Mira: nosotros no pretendemos dañarte, de hecho, pensamos que sería buena idea que comieras algo que no se "arrastrara" por tu celda, je je...

Yuniku casi le dio una patada:

— ¡Hubieran venido antes de que me comiera esa cosa...!—y sin dejar que ninguno de los dos se excusase espetó— ¡Y de cualquier modo...! ¡¿Quién narices son ustedes dos...?

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cintura, con arrogancia:

— ¿No sabes con quien hablas...?

—NO

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en el rostro del chico del abrigo rojo, quien declaró con solemnidad:

—Yo soy Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero y...

Yuniku apenas murmuro:

—Estás muy chiquito para un título tan grande...

Silencio.

La cara del rubio se tiño de un color rojo desmesurado—¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ...HAS DICHO?

La joven iba a repetir su diálogo anterior cuando el hombre en la armadura la interrumpió con nerviosismo:

— ¡NO HA DICHO NADA! ¡NO HA DICHO NADA! Je je...—se adelantó y con esto se presentó a sí mismo—Y mi nombre es Al...

Yuniku parpadeó:

— ¿Sólo Al...? ¿No tendría que ser algo más largo cómo "Aladdín"? porque un nombre tan chiquito no le queda a un sujeto tan grande...

En una fracción de segundo, Edward se lanzó sobre la rubia tapando la boca de esta con su mano, a la vez que susurraba:

—Al está un poco obsesionado con el tema del peso... así que ni lo menciones...

Yuniku alejó su rostro del contacto con el joven murmurando a la vez:

—Pues no es el único obsesionado con el tamaño...

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ INTENTAS DECIR...?

Pero, nuevamente, el menor de los dos tomó la palabra:

—No, mi nombre completo, verás es: Alphonse Elric, Ed es mi hermano mayor y yo, jeje, obviamente, soy el menor...—se llevó la mano a la nuca, frotándosela, a pesar de que la joven estaba hecha un desastre, a Alphonse le aterraban las mujeres y siempre se sentía estúpido cuando estaba frente a ellas.

Yuniku sonrió, el sujeto grandote era amistoso, aunque el pequeño, por su parte, no le caía demasiado bien.

Especialmente el hecho de que se la quedase viendo con cara de pocos amigos de manera tan insistente.

Finalmente, Edward tomó la palabra con un poco de intriga:

—Y... ¿Por qué estás aquí... emm...? ¿Eh... cual es tú nombre...?

—Yuniku...

—Ok, Yuniku, pues... Roy nos dijo que teníamos que tratar con una suerte de espécimen, una quimera o algo así...

La rubia, elevó la vista, con el fin de visualizar al pequeño alquimista entre su enmarañada cabellera:

—Ése tal "Roy", ha de ser el señor "comida instantánea" ¿verdad?

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante el calificativo dado a Roy Mustang: alquimista de la flama:

—Pues... a menos que anden sueltos todos los desquiciados que llevan guantes-flama carbonizando ratas por el cuartel, creo que estamos hablando del mismo.

Yuniku ladeo la cabeza a un lado:

—Es una historia complicada...

Edward Elric no era sujeto de andarse con rodeos, por lo que las frases que llevaban la palabra "complicada" o "difícil" le desagradaban tanto como aquellas que llevaban la palabra "IMPOSIBLE".

Se puso de pie, muy serio:

—Eres prisionera, y eso implica cierto riesgo para ti, por lo que mientras más sueltes frente a mí acerca de porque terminaste aquí: MÁS PODRE HACER YO POR TI.

La rubia meneó la cabeza:

—No me importa quien seas, no entiendes nada... y no puedes hacer nada tampoco.

—Podría si me dijeses... créeme HE VISTO DE TODO.

—NO. No entenderías esto...

Y... Edward Elric, tampoco era hombre de paciencia, por lo que la poca que tenía, ya casi la perdía.

Emitió un gruñido y el tono de su voz se elevó unos decibeles:

—TÚ, eres la que no sabe con QUIEN está hablando: ¡Así que no juegues con mi paciencia y escupe lo que tienes que decir de una vez!

Pero, como ya se dijo varias veces, Yuniku, terca que era:

BOSTEZÓ:

—Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada, ¿Porqué no te vas a hacer algo más útil? como, no sé ¿CRECER... por ejemplo?

Oh si, que chica tan loca ¿sería suicida? mira que decirle eso a alguien como él, la hubiera cortado en ¡TRO-CI-TOS! y se los hubiera dado de comer a las pobres ratitas huérfanas de su desgraciada madre rostizada y luego cruelmente devorada.

Pero...

NO.

Con un peligroso resoplido se dio la media vuelta y se largó a largos pasos de la celda, dejando atrás a unos confundidos Alphonse y Yuniku.

La rubia suspiró, medianamente culpable:

—Que poco sentido del humor tiene el enanito rubio...

Alphonse se hinco frente a ella:

—Edward actúa extraño últimamente... no sé que es lo que le pasa...

Yuniku se lo quedó viendo, el de la armadura continuó:

—Aunque tú, de todas maneras, estás muy a la defensiva... como si guardaras UN SECRETO...

La rubia desvió la mirada:

—Vaya que eres perceptivo...

—Es fácil de notar, no quieres que nadie se te acerque lo suficiente como para divisar algún vestigio de lo que tan afanosamente escondes, es como si... TEMIERAS TRAICIONARTE A TI MISMA...

Yuniku abrió la boca un palmo "¿Qué demonios...? ¿Sabía de...?" elevó la mirada con intriga—Alphonse... ¿es qué...?—sonrió con resignación— ¿Acaso soy tan transparente?

El de la armadura negó meneando la cabeza hacia ambos lados—No. Es que... YO TAMBIÉN GUARDO UN SECRETO

Silencio.

Alphonse parpadeó— ¿No vas a preguntar...?

—No. Eso te daría a ti derecho de preguntarme por el que guardo yo...

El de acero emitió una risilla:

—Yo no soy tan tramposo como Ed, jeje jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo como eso...

—Entonces... ¿puedo preguntarte de que se trata sin ningún compromiso?

Alphonse asintió con la cabeza—Si, tienes mi palabra de que no te forzare a nada, pero: ...

— ¿Porqué siempre hay un "pero"?

—Quiero que seas sincera con mi hermano, al menos un poco, piénsalo; nosotros sólo tratamos de ayudarte, no puedes dejar que venga otro menos piadoso que nosotros y te haga daño para obtener lo que quiere...

Yuniku bajó la mirada, no sentía curiosidad por lo que él tuviera que contarle, sin embargo muy adentro de su ser la carga que llevaba empezaba a volverse muy pesada, y, a lo mejor, si tarde o temprano se tendría que ver forzada a compartirla con alguien:

Mejor que fuera con esos dos hermanos tan solícitos para con ella.

Suspiró, resignada:

—Ok, Al, te doy mi palabra...

Alphonse asintió colocando las manos en su cintura— ¡Eso quería oír! Bueno, pues, ¡AQUÍ VA!

Yuniku se quedó expectante, el de la armadura concluyó con orgullo—Pues... ¡Soy una armadura vacía por dentro!

La rubia nada dijo.

Silencio.

Alphonse se la quedó viendo.

Más silencio.

Y de imprevisto, con la curiosidad estampada en su rostro, Yuniku golpeó la cabeza de Alphonse con un pie haciéndola volar lejos.

El de la armadura gruño con fastidio buscando su cabeza por todo el lugar:

— ¡OYE TÚ! ¡¿Qué harías si alguien le diera una patada a tu cabeza?

La rubia dejó escapar una sonrisa de asombró:

— ¡Seguro que no se me caería...!

Tras encontrar la dichosa cabeza, Al se acercó a la prisionera, enseñándole su vació interior— ¡Tengo una idea para sacarte de aquí para que puedas hablar con mi hermano!

Yuniku sonrió—Espero que estemos pensando lo mismo "Hombre de hojalata"...

Alphonse asintió, liberando, a continuación a la joven de los cerrojos que la aprisionaban a la pared, está sonrió y sobándose las muñecas con alegría pretendió introducirse en la armadura, sin embargo, Alphonse la detuvo:

—No vayas a tocar ese sello que tengo en la zona superior de mi espalda...

— ¿Mmm...? ¿Dónde...?

—Allí... en el interior...

—Oh si, ya lo veo... ¿Porqué?

—Si lo tocas o lo raspas o lo borras...

Yuniku se quedó viendo hacía el techo—... O lo escupo...

—... O lo escupes... ¡Pues! ¡Moriré al instante! ¡Mi alma se soltara y mi pobre hermano se quedará solo en este mundo!

—Ya... ya... no te pongas dramático, no lo tocare ¿Ok?

—Bueno pero, introdúcete con mucho cuidado ¿siii...?

Yuniku dio un resoplido, obedeciendo con lentitud:

—Siiiii... si eso evita que sigas hablando... debería apodarte "mudo" o algo así...

Sin responderle, el menor de los Elrics dibuja un círculo de transmutación en el suelo, creando con no-mucha-habilidad una cosa que pretendía ser un clon de Yuniku, la retratada hizo un mohín:

—Oye... soy mucho más bonita que esa pila de basura...

Alphonse salió de la celda, murmurando en voz baja:

—Ellos no pueden saber que te saqué de la celda, así que trata de guardar silencio...

—Si, si muñequito: cuido tu sello y no digo ni una jota...

0000000000000000000000000

— ¡ALPHONSE ELRIC!

Yuniku se asomo por las rejillas del pecho de Alphonse que dejaban ver al exterior claramente. Allí, un oficial interrogaba al de la armadura:

— ¡Elric! ¡Le estoy hablando! ¿Qué hace aquí...? Es una zona restringida.

— ¡OOOOH! ¿En serio...? jeje ¡creo que me perdí buscando el baño!

La rubia dentro de la armadura entrecerró los ojos—...Que excusa tan estúpida...

Pero la descolocó un fuerte golpe que Alphonse le proporciono a su propio estómago— ¡Vaya! ¡ME URGE DE VERAS! ¡TENGO QUE IRME, ADIÓS!

Yuniku lloriqueó mientras rebotaba en el interior de la armadura que se agitaba con la huida de Alphonse— ¡CUIDADO CONMIGO!

— ¡CUIDADO CON TU BOCA! ¡TE DIJE QUE GUARDARÁS SILENCIO!

—Es que no puedo guardar silencio cuando tengo hambre...

— ¡¿OTRA VEZ...?

—Mmm... SI, jeje...

—Ok, tomare un poco de comida de la cafetería y la introduciré en mi interior para que comas ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡DE ACUERDO!

—¡Shhhhh...!

—Eh... jeje lo siento...

000000000000000000

Al llegar al comedor, Yuniku pudo divisar claramente a Edward, el enano rubio de mal temperamento, pues era el único vestido de rojo entre todos los otros militares que iban de azul marino.

Quien, obviamente, se acercó a su hermano pequeño al verle examinando la mesa de postres, cosa que obvio, le desconcertó:

Pues, Al, a pesar de su ilógica obsesión con el peso...

...NO COMÍA.

— ¡Al! oye has vuelto ¿Cómo te fue con la horripilante criatura del calabozo?

Yuniku frunció el seño, mordiéndose el labio inferior, Al, en cambio, sonrió—Ella es muy simpática hermano, no es lo que parece...

Edward se cruzó de brazos—Siiii... de todos modos no me importa; ya tuvo su oportunidad conmigo: aunque ahora mismo se me pusiera enfrente y me rogara de rodillas que escuchara su versión de los hechos YOOOO: soy TAN malditamente JODIDO que me reiría en su cara de Ewok...

Yuniku casi rugía "¿dijo EWOK...? ¡¿La llamó cómo a esos putos ositos de Star Wars?"

Al, en un intento de calmar a su furibunda huésped, tomó un panecillo para introducirlo dentro de él pero de un ágil manotazo, Edward se lo arrebató:

—Al: no seas tonto: no tienes que simular que necesitas comer...—sonrió con picardía—Aaaaah, ya entiendo... ¡lo tomaste para mí! ¡Gracias Al, eres un encanto de hermanito jeje!

Yuniku se puso de pie dentro de la armadura:

—¡AHORA SI LO MÁTO...!

Ed parpadeó— ¿EEEEEH...? ¿Qué hice...? ¿Porqué quieres matarme...?

Su hermano sonrió, nervioso—Es qué... hay jeje, veces en las que me tienta romper la dieta, jeje...

El rubio de abrigo rojo sonrió.

"Bingo"

Se asomó a las rejillas que cubrían el pecho de su hermano:

—Que extraño Al... que desees comer...

Ahí estaban, esos condenados ojos azules que parpadeaban con sorpresa.

—...SIN ¡UN ESTÓMAGO!

Alphonse y Yuniku chillaron con desesperación, mientras que el de la armadura giraba sobre sí mismo para escapar del agarre que su hermano mayor pretendía darle.

La rubia golpeando con desesperación el interior de su compañero de escape profirió un chillido agudo:

— ¡HUYE...! ¡"MUDO"!

000000000000000000000000

**Y hasta aquí llegó el primer capitulo de está historia, se agradecen los rewiews, sean de las dulces y esperadas críticas constructivas o de las temidos y atribulantes "dinamitazos" literarios.**

**Ya se estarán enterando que papel tiene Yuni en esta historia ¿no-o? Según lo que he leído, muchos fickers hacen a Winry demasiado "perfecta" y vamos a ser sinceros, ella es bastante temperamental y determinada, por lo que trato de serle fiel al canon en eso :)**

**En fin, no se pierdan el Capitulo 2:**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 2**: "_Enamorada de una mentira_"

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	2. Enamorada de una mentira

**Y aquí está el capitulo 2 ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist, ni ninguno de los aquí mencionados, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en secuestrar a Ed algún día...XD**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**Capitulo 2**: "_Enamorada de una mentira_"

— ¡¿Estás tratando de matarme Alphonse?—Gruñó Yuniku mientras prácticamente "rebotaba" en el interior de la armadura— ¡Si no vas más lento me vas a sacar de aquí adentro con una espátula!

El de la armadura negó rotundamente, incrementando la velocidad de su escape:

— ¡NO PUEDO! ¡Si me detengo, mi hermano te entregará...! ¡Ya lo has oído tú misma: él no va a querer escuchar lo que tengas que decir...!

— ¡VAMOS! ¡Nadie puede ser tan cruel!

—No conoces a Ed: es muy cabezota cuando se lo propone...

El alquimista de abrigo rojo, que hacia un esfuerzo colosal por alcanzar a su hermano (Que daba unos pasos tres o cuatro veces más largos que los suyos) dejó escapar un chillido de indignación:

— ¡¿A QUIÉN LLÁMAS CABEZOTA...? ¡Detente y dímelo en la cara...!

—¡NO VOY A HACERLO HERMANO!

La demanda del mayor sonó a advertencia— ¡AAAAAAL...! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

— ¡NO!

Edward iba a replicar nuevamente cuando su rostro se transformó: de contrariado a sorprendido:

— ¡AAAAL...!¡Cuidado enfrenteeee...!

El de la armadura, que a la par de su escape veía hacia donde se encontraba su hermano mayor, volteó su mirada hacia el frente, solo para descubrir que, justo enfrente de él una joven mujer uniformada, con el cabello dorado cubriéndole la espalda en sinuosas hondas, se había quedado paralizada frente a él, observando, sobre la pesada pila de documentos que cargaba sobre sus brazos, como el de la armadura se precipitaba, resbalando (a causa de un pasillo que recién había sido encerado) directo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

El choque fue inevitable.

Y de hecho, también fue inevitable que el pequeño alquimista de rojo resbalara a su vez, yéndose de bruces sobre los que yacían en el suelo a causa del primer impacto.

Yuniku, desde dentro de la armadura, fue la primera en murmurar algo que se acercaba a la coherencia:

— ¿Alguien... anotó la matricula?

Pero a la pregunta le siguió un chillido de protesta, pues Alphonse se incorporo nuevamente haciendo que su pasajera se sacudiera en su interior. Con cortesía, el menor de los Elrics sujetó a la desconocida que había tumbado accidentalmente ayudándola a ponerse de pie:

— ¡Señorita...! ¡¿Se encuentra bien...?

Pero la uniformada no llegó a decir nada, pues la ya-bastante-escandalosa Yuniku vociferó con fastidio:

— ¡Espero que me estés hablando a mi lata de sardinas!¡Quiero salir de está cosa...!

Alphonse, quien, a pesar de ser muy piadoso tenia una seria debilidad por las chicas bonitas (especialmente aquellas que se parecían a su madre) apenas respondió algo coherente, pues sus ojos no podían apartarse de la rubia uniformada:

—Si, claro... ah... sal por ti misma si eso es lo que... si eso es lo que quieres...

Para sorpresa de la desconocida a la que habían atropellado en su desquiciada carrera, Yuniku arrojó la cabeza de Alphonse lejos, saliendo a los tropezones del interior del mismo. Edward, incorporándose a su vez se quedo viendo a su hermano menor con una extraña expresión.

Oh no...

...Ahí va otra vez...

Y de hecho, Edward, la persona que más conocía a Al en el mundo, sabía que el atolondrado de su hermano menor, se había fijado en una chica.

Por vigésima vez...

La rubia de uniforme se apresuró a tomar los documentos que Alphonse desesperadamente recogiera del suelo, juntándolos en una desprolija pila que se apresuró a extenderle a la joven mujer, esta esbozó una tenue sonrisa:

—Umm... gracias

—No, discúlpeme, he sido muy distraído, jeje...

La rubia abrió unos ojos dorados como el sol:

— ¡Oh no! Ha sido mi culpa... es que voy muy distraída con todo esto de los exámenes de ingreso...

Alphonse parpadeó (si es que las armaduras pueden parpadear):

— ¿Exámenes...? Oh, ¿Te refieres a los exámenes para convertirte en una alquimista estatal? ¡ES GENIAL!

_Mmm, si pero...—suspiró con un dejo de melancolía-...no es para ilusionarse mucho...

— ¿Eh...? ¿Porqué no...?

La uniformada meneo la cabeza, haciendo un mohín—El Coronel Roy Mustang, ha calificado TODOS mis exámenes y si alguien es proclive a detectar las fallas (por pequeñas que estas sean) ese es Mustang... creo que me tiene en su lista negra, jeje...

Yuniku se cruzó de brazos disponiéndose a retirarse como si nada, cuando sintió un (extrañamente) poderoso agarre sobre su antebrazo, elevó la vista y ahí estaba, el enano rubio sosteniéndola con una mueca en el rostro, rostro que, acercó al de su prisionera hasta que casi se tocaban sus narices:

— ¿A dónde crees que vas "Ewok"?

— ¡DÉJA DE DECIRME "EWOK"...!

Mientras tanto, la uniformada procedía a retirarse también, puesto que, conociendo como conocían todos a Edward Elric en el cuartel, no le extrañó para nada que anduviera a los gritos con una fulana a la que arrastraba por todo el pasillo.

Alphonse, con un poco de incertidumbre intentó retener a la joven mujer que se alejaba:

—Y... ¿puedo saber tu nombre...? es decir, si no te molesta, verás yo soy Alphonse Elric y...

La joven mujer volteó a verle, con una sonrisa delicada adornando sus delicadas facciones—Encantada de conocerte Alphonse Elric, mi nombre es Barashi Ryusagui... pero, puedes llamarme simplemente: "Bara"...

El de la armadura dejó escapar un suspiro:

"Bara..."

Sin embargo, casi cae al suelo por el topetazo que le proporciono su hermano mayor, corriendo como si le persiguiera el diablo:

— ¡Edward...! ¡¿A dónde vaaaas...?

El rubio volteó el rostro con fastidio hacía su hermano, sin detenerse siquiera:

— ¡Esa mocosa me engañó y salió huyendo...! ¡ASÍ QUE DÉJA DE FLIRTEAR Y DÁME UNA MANOOO...!

El menor de los Elrics giró sobre sí mismo bastante tomado por sorpresa, para después, unirse a su hermano que corría tras de la jovencita dejando escapar cientos de maldiciones con cada paso.

000000000000000000000

Los hermanos Elrics se detuvieron (el mayor mucho más exhausto que el menor) en la escalinata de la colosal biblioteca de Central.

Allí, en lo alto de la escalera principal, Yuniku había volteado hacía ellos, con una mirada desafiánte grabada en sus profundos ojos azules.

Edward se detuvo, indeciso acerca de cual sería su próximo movimiento, y en cierta manera, aunque nunca se atreviera a admitirlo, un poco cohibido por la filosa daga que esa mirada suponía para él.

La rubia elevó el mentón, todavía más desafiánte:

—Ustedes dos... no tienen idea de lo que ignoran...

Los Elrics se quedaron viéndola, con perplejidad.

Hasta que...

—Hohenheim...

Silencio.

Los Elrics temblaron ante el nombre de aquel que los había creado, del hombre al que le debían la sangre que corría por sus venas...

...ante el nombre:

...de su PADRE...

Edward fue el primero en reaccionar, gruñendo de frustración al oír el nombre de aquel que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin señal alguna de su paradero, tanto tiempo atrás:

— ¡¿Y tú que tanto sabes de ese bastardo...?

Pero su expresión se tornó en una de incomprensión, pues la rubia no respondía, lo miraba fijamente con la mirada vacía, sus enormes orbes azules se habían tornado ahora, cristalinas, como si se trataran de un puñado de sal.

Su cabello comenzó a mecerse a su alrededor, dejando al descubierto su pálido rostro, que, de a ratos, mostraba una ligera expresión de dolor.

Al hablar, su voz sonó distorsionada:

"Insulsos los mortales que carecen del conocimiento..."

Edward hizo un mohín, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura:

—Otra vez está haciendo la rutina con la que nos recibió en la celda... ¡Oye!—la señaló con rudeza, acercándose a ella— ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar a la doncella poseída contigo...! ¡Mi hermano y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer...!

Yuniku ni le escuchó, siguió hablando casi para ella misma:

"Te llevare la solución, el alivio para los males que te asedian mi querido... mi eterno e inmortal... HOHENHEIM."

El alquimista de abrigo rojo se detuvo en seco, con las pupilas temblando como rara vez lo hacían, sus mechas doradas se mecían por la brisa inexplicable que manaba del cuerpo de la joven.

Hohenheim, este trance, en el que actualmente se hallaba sumida, al parecer tenia algo que ver con ese sujeto (Si, para él, no su padre, simplemente, otro sujeto más...) y lo que fuera que Yuniku estuviera murmurando, seguro que...

Lo siguiente que dijo la joven, mientras Edward se acercaba casi sin notarlo hasta ella hizo que algo se rompiera dentro de él:

"Las almas, del corazón de la piedra filósofal, exigen el sacrificio de la portadora, contempla ahora, Edward Elric, al fruto de tus pecados..."

Sin que Yuniku hubiese terminado de hablar, un destello carmesí deslumbró en el centro de su pecho junto con una tremenda onda de choque que mandó a volar tanto a los hermanos Elric como a varios curiosos que se habían arremolinado a observar el espectáculo que ocurría en la entrada principal de la biblioteca de Central.

Edward se puso de pie inmediatamente, luchando con fuerza para repeler las ondas color sangre que cortaban su piel al impactar contra ella.

"La piedra filósofal..."

"...¡La piedra filósofal!"

"La encontré..."

"¡...Al fin... la encontré!"

No podía echarse atrás, no ahora, todavía no.

Estiró su brazo, ese brazo con el que no había nacido, ese que no era de carne sino de acero, como lo era su voluntad...

...como lo era él.

De repente.

Una bala pasó por entre sus dedos, que estirados, casi tocaban el pecho reluciente de la rubia y rozó la mejilla de esta haciendo que sus ojos cristalinos se enfocarán en algo más allá de Edward.

El alquimista volteó con sorpresa, detrás de él al pie de la enorme escalinata se encontraba una tropa completa de asalto, con los fusiles al hombro y listos para volver a abrir fuego, Edward era militar y sabía de sobra que ese primer disparo solo había sido una advertencia.

Pero frunció el ceño, con visible desagrado, al notar que, quien lideraba la tropa, no era otro que el mismísimo Mustang.

Se puso de pie, pues se había arrojado al suelo para esquivar el disparo:

— ¡Mustang! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces...?

El moreno caminó hasta él, ignorando la pregunta:

—Acero... ya hiciste más de lo que debías... ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de la situación...

Edward casi gruñó—Mustang... ¡¿De qué se trata toda está mierda...?

—No es de tú incumbencia, lárgate...

— ¡¿QUÉ ME LÁRGUE, DICES...?

El Coronel Roy Mustang, se adelantó, dándole la espalda al rubio—Nosotros los adultos nos ocupáremos de esto...

El rubio se puso a chillar insultos indescifrables, que el Coronel Mustang estaba acostumbrado a ignorar.

Había algo más que captaba su atención:

Conque era cierto.

Al verla en la celda, diciendo incongruencias con esa voz chillona, sinceramente dudo de que fuera posible...

...de que fuera posible que ESA joven, frente a él, fuera LA PRIMERA...

...LA ÚNICA...

...Transmutación humana completa...

Era maravilloso, embriagante y humanamente imposible de concebir, por lo que no pudo evitarlo, estiró su mano hacía el objeto de deseo de cualquier ser humano, hacía el conocimiento ilimitado hacía la posibilidad de vivir por siempre...

Edward contemplaba la escena con desconfianza, pero, incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento, pues la energía carmesí también causaba cierto efecto en él, dejándolo tan estupefacto como a Mustang.

Sin embargo, su hermano menor pudo apercibirse de lo que ocurría y sacudiendo a su atontado hermano mayor le gritó con desesperación:

— ¡LA PIEDRA...! ¡ESTÁ APODERÁNDOSE DEL CUERPO DE ROY...!

Edward volvió en sí con la sensación de que algo palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, sólo para descubrir con asombro que Roy luchaba por separar su brazo del pecho de Yuniku del que manaba una sustancia cristalina de color rojo que subía por el brazo de su víctima.

Tanto Ed como Alphonse corrieron hacía Mustang y Yuniku, pero se vieron sumergidos en una lluvia de balas que los soldados dejaron caer sobre la extraña criatura que ponía en peligro la vida de su Coronel.

Edward trató de interponerse entre las balas y la rubia, que miraba al vació con indiferencia.

No podía dejar que le hicieran daño.

No debía permitir que la hiriesen.

Y sólo él sabía el porqué.

— ¡DETÉNGANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEN...!

El grito de Edward fue silenciado, pues contempló como un único, certero y letal disparo hacia eco en la pálida frente de Yuniku.

00000000000000000000000000

**Aquí concluye el capitulo 2 de Full Metal Alchemist: "The last réquiem", un review es igual de gratis que una sonrisa, así que a obsequiarlos sin recato aunque sea solo para decir: "lo he leído" XD**

Próximamente el **Capitulo 3**: "_En manos del enemigo"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡1000 GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	3. En manos del enemigo

**Capitulo 3: recién sacado del horno.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist, ni ninguno de los aquí mencionados, excepto los originales, claro.**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**Capitulo 3**: "_En manos del enemigo_"

Despertó.

Y el sitio en el que se encontraba distaba de parecerle familiar; allí frente a ella, un sujeto mayor, correctamente uniformado y con un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo la contemplaba con pasividad.

Se incorporó con suavidad, se encontraba recostada sobre un sillón de dos plazas.

La cabeza le dolía, y no podía recordar como había llegado allí.

El extraño que se la había quedado viendo pronuncio unas palabras con una voz grave y serena—Relájate Yuniku, has pasado por algo muy duro allí afuera...

La rubia entrecerró los parpados, "¿Algo muy duro...?" trató con esfuerzo de hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido, mas, vanamente, pues lo último que era capaz de recordar era el choque que Alphonse había tenido con aquella joven del pasillo.

...luego, Edward había intentado retenerla y...

...ella logró soltarse pero...

...los sucesos que debieron acontecer después le eran totalmente ajenos.

Apenas logró murmurar con dificultad:

—Yo... lo siento pero, no recuerdo que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió... Y... ¿Quien es usted?

—Yo soy el Führer, King Bradley, pequeña jovencita... y por lo que veo la presión ha sido más de la que has podido soportar.

Yuniku nada dijo, por lo que el Fuhrer volvió a tomar la palabra:

— ¿Quieres té...? ¿O café, quizás...?

La rubia observó la bandeja que el moreno extendía hacia ella:

—Yo... quiero la verdad...

— ¿Hmn...?

—...Es todo lo que necesito por ahora...

King Bradley retiró la bandeja con resignación, dejando escapar un amplio suspiro—Pues, eso dependerá de la verdad que desees encontrar, pues el concepto de lo que es esta, obviamente, depende de la concepción que cada uno tenga de ella...

Yuniku se lo quedó viendo, King Bradley era el hombre con más poder en Amestris y sin embargo, a pesar de ser el mayor estratega militar que el mundo moderno hubiere conocido, tenía una concepción tan delicada de algo tan intrincado como podía ser "la verdad".

Nuevamente, el Fuhrer volvió a tomar la palabra:

— ¿Tú no recuerdas nada... de NADA?

—Bueno, ahmmm... eso depende de a lo que se refiera usted con "Nada"

—Escucha Yuniku, pretendo que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro...—señaló una fotografía que reposaba sobre una mesilla—...esa es mi esposa y ese mi hijo Selim... dime: ¿tienes una familia también?

La rubia meneó la cabeza—No...

—Pero... de seguro has tenido a alguien que se ha preocupado por ti ¿verdad...?

—Pues, eso creo...

— ¿Cómo es eso de que "eso crees"?

—Pues, bueno, yo... verá... no es la primera vez que olvido lo que ha acontecido en el pasado, de hecho...

Lo siguiente apenas lo musitó con un débil hilo de voz—... no puedo recordar nada anterior a éste año...

El Führer permaneció en silencio, mientras la joven dejaba ir las palabras mezcladas con suspiros de melancolía—...Hubo un buen hombre, llamado Hohenheim, y él es la primera persona a la que puedo recordar, fue quien cuidó de mi... ni siquiera llego a recordar el sitio en el que me encontró pero... si puedo recordar sus ojos... y el tono suave y reconfortante de su voz...

**FLASHBACK.**

La lluvia caía pesada, áspera y cortante sobre las numerosas llagas que recorrían su cuerpo.

Era de noche, aunque parecía de día por el continuo centellear de las descargas eléctricas que recorrían el cielo sonoramente, helándole la piel con cada destello.

No era una persona...

...sino un monstruo...

...una criatura hecha a medias, sacada por la fuerza del sitio en el que debía permanecer por ley natural.

Sosolló.

Y su llanto se convirtió poco a poco en una serie de angustiosos gemidos, que escapaban de su cuerpo con una voz que no era la suya, haciéndole temblar con insistencia, haciendo temblar un cuerpo lleno de angustiosos recuerdos.

Recuerdos con los que se había ido de éste mundo.

Recuerdos que eran suyos al partir.

Pero ajenos al volver.

"La muerte... no es más que una sensación, no hay porque temerle a algo que no se puede sentir..."

Volteó, presa del miedo buscando con esos ojos azules, cubiertos ahora de sangre y lodo...

...con esos ojos que ya no eran suyos...

...buscando a quien emitiera la frase anterior.

¿Quién era...?

Afiló la mirada, con el propósito de distinguir a quien le hablara con anterioridad.

Quiso preguntar, quiso pronunciar apenas un "¿Quién es...?".

Pero notó con horror...

...que incluso había olvidado como hablar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**.

Lo recordaba, recordaba el rostro que se había asomado bajo la cortina interminable de lluvia, las orbes doradas que la veían con ternura, no con temor, ni con compasión, sino con ternura, como si realmente comprendiera lo que sentía en su interior.

También podía recordar su mano extendida hacía ella, ese hombre joven, de larga melena dorada...

...parecía un ángel, en medio del infierno...

El Führer Bradley volvió a tomar la palabra, sacándola de su intrincada reflexión:

—Ese hombre... seguramente dijo llamarse Hohenheim... ¿correcto?

Los orbes azules de Yuniku temblaron con sorpresa:

— ¿LO CONOCE...?

—Lo conocía...

La rubia frunció el ceño, con contrariedad— ¿Qué está intentando decir...?

King Bradley dio un ligero sorbo a su té, para luego dejar a un lado la taza— Ese hombre... no era real...

— ¿Q, qué...? no lo entiendo...

—Sólo fue una marioneta, un humano artificial... UN HOMÚNCULO. Uno de nuestros alquimistas se ofreció a derrotarle, al parecer, debido a que mantenía una relación muy estrecha con el ser al que conoces como Hohenheim. Este alquimista tuvo que derrotarle, pues el sujeto tenía como pasatiempo fabricar criaturas bestiales, fenómenos espantosos como él mediante la alquimia...

La cabeza de Yuniku daba vueltas.

¿Qué Hohenheim era un monstruo...?

¿Qué creaba a otros como él con alquimia...?

¿Qué... había sido... "DERROTADO"?

Se puso de pie, sintiendo que se le subía el estómago a la garganta al hacerlo— ¡¿EN... DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL?

King Bradley dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro—Él ya no es parte de éste mundo...

Algo se rompió dentro del corazón de la rubia, sintió como le ardían los ojos, en los que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse con rapidez. Apenas logró murmurar unas frases— ¿Q, quién...f, f...fue...?

El Führer suspiró, la joven iba a desaparecer de este mundo también, por lo que...

...pensar en ésa pregunta como su última voluntad y cumplirla: ERA LO MEJOR QUE PODIA HACER:

—La misión estuvo al mando... de EDWARD ELRIC.

000000000000000000000000

Los pasos del alquimista de Acero y su hermano menor hacían eco en el pasillo número 25-A de la segunda planta del centro de investigaciones número dos.

No tenía idea de porque Mustang lo había convocado allí, pero más vale que tuviera una buena manera de explicarle que demonios había ocurrido en el exterior de la biblioteca.

Ya antes había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con diversas Piedras Filosófales, pero, ésta, la que claramente llegó a divisar en el pecho de Yuniku, lo había desconcertado por completo...

...era estable...

...y fuerte: a diferencia que el resto de las piedras que había visto, piedras que se deterioraban a gran velocidad, consumiendo su propia energía y provocando la también conocida inestabilidad propia de éstas.

Ni él ni su hermano menor habían cruzado palabra desde que se habían adentrado en el interior del centro de investigaciones.

Alphonse sabía que su hermano necesitaba pensar.

Fruncía el entrecejo de esa manera tan particular en él: indicando claramente que estaba debatiendo consigo mismo, metido en su coraza de acero, tratando de solucionar las cosas que no quería considerar imposibles de esclarecer.

Tratando, como siempre, de armar el rompecabezas con los ojos cerrados.

Es verdad seguía metido en sus propias batallas, observando las escenas que corrían en su mente una y otra vez, comparando, analizando y finalmente sacando conclusiones que no lo llevaban a ninguna parte.

Todavía sentía la sensación.

La misma sensación que tuvo cuando la piedra filósofal en el interior de Yuniku se activó. Era como si esa suerte de escalofrió lo siguiese a medida que se adentraba más y más en el laboratorio.

Incluso.

Parecía que la extraña sensación se acercara a él desde el otro lado del pasillo, de hecho, elevó la mirada y notó que varios científicos se dirigían a ellos dos empujando una camilla, en la cual parecían transportar algo, cubierto con una sábana blanca.

Alphonse continuaba caminando, sin embargo su hermano mayor se detuvo, sintiendo como la misteriosa sensación se apoderaba de él.

Y sintió como si un torbellino lo sacudiese por dentro cuando la camilla pasó junto a él.

Alphonse volteó a verle, preocupado:

— ¿Hermano...?

Pero Edward estaba pálido, atónito, fuera de sí. Divisó un pálido antebrazo, que se mecía a un lado de la camilla...

...rodeado...

...de unas doradas hebras de cabello...

**¡Fin del tercer capitulo!**

Próximamente el **Capitulo 4:** _"Envy"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	4. Envy

**Capitulo 4: dedicado a Vradika von Varekai-XD- te vas a deleitar con la primera aparición de Envy... ¡SEGURO! hey: ¿Cuándo vas a escribir algo de lo tuyo para que yo lea...? no es justo que yo sea la única que tenga éxito... jejeje (risa maligna)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist, ni ninguno de los aquí mencionados... excepto algún mosquito que pique a Edward en la nariz durante la historiaXD.**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**Capitulo 4:** "_Envy_"

— ¡DETENGÁNSEEEEEN...!

Los científicos se quedaron atónitos, observando como el rubio de abrigo rojo se arrojaba hacia ellos jalando la sábana que cubría a "su sujeto de pruebas" con determinación.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es ESTO...?—volvió a gruñir el rubio, esperando una respuesta que, obviamente, ninguno de los allí presentes se atrevió a responder, en parte por no saber quien rayos era ese sujeto y en parte, por temor a decir algo que pudiera hacer que la expresión del mismo se tornara TODAVÍA (si es que eso era aún posible) más atemorizante.

Alphonse alcanzó a su hermano quizá aún más perplejo que este:

— ¡Hermano...! Es... ¡¿YUNIKU...?

Sin embargo el alquimista no respondió a las dudas de su hermano menor, sino que, con un gruñido de frustración tomó por la fuerza al débil cuerpo que yacía boca arriba sobre la camilla, colocándolo, después, en los helados brazos de acero de su desconcertado hermano:

—Sujétala.

Al apenas asintió cuando un destello cerúleo relampagueó en el pasillo, destello que surgía de las brillantes palmas del rubio alquimista quien conjurando una poderosa transmutación sobre el suelo, consiguió que este prácticamente "sujetara" a los sorprendidos científicos por los pies.

— ¡¿Qué estás esperando Al...?—le espetó a su todavía desorientado hermano—¡VÁMONOS...!

—Ahmmm... ¡SI, si, si... si... ya voy...!

Se apresuró a seguir a Edward, quien (debido a sus ya mencionados *pasos cortos*) fue rápidamente alcanzado por su hermano menor:

— ¡Ed...! ¡¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo?

El rubio lo miró de reojo, casi murmurando para sí—Huyendo...

— ¡ESO ya lo SÉ...!...

— ¿Entonces...?

— ¡Pues que "entonces"... ¿Para QUÉ lo estamos HACIENDO?

Edward jadeó, entre frustrado y agotado:

— ¡Es bastante OBVIO...! ¡Así actúa el Estado: alguien se sale de lo habitual y lo convierten en rata de laboratorio...!—se detuvo, frente a una pared despejada—Detente... podemos salirnos por aquí...

Alzó sus brazos, con el propósito de volver a chocar sus palmas para producir una reacción alquimica, cuando, de repente, escuchó el particular repiqueteo del cargador de un fusil.

Volteó.

Y allí, a espaldas de su hermano menor, se encontraba el mismísimo Coronel Mustang, quien, sin embargo permanecía de brazos cruzados, pues era la mujer hincada a su lado quien les apuntaba a ambos con un refulgente fusil.

Alphonse retrocedió con perplejidad:

— ¡¿B...Bara...?

Edward hizo una mueca: de esas que tan bien se le daban cuando no entendía algo— ¿Eeeeeh...? ¿La conoces...?

—¡Claro que si Ed...! ¡Y tú también...! Nos topamos con ella cuando tú nos perseguías a Yuniku y a mi... ¿lo recuerdas...?

_Eeeeeeh... NO_ extrajo el libreto de "Full Metal Alchemist: The last réquiem" del bolsillo de su abrigo, ojeándolo con curiosidad— ¿En qué capitulo fue...?

Al apenas murmuró— ¿De dónde mierda sacaste eso hermano...?

Pero el rubio lanzó una exclamación de júbilo, cerrando el libreto con satisfacción— ¡Aaah...! Fue en el segundo, es verdad...

Sin embargo, un fuerte disparo atravesó la cubierta del libro mandándolo a volar de las manos de Edward, éste reaccionó señalando al Coronel con atrevimiento— ¡¿Y qué demonios pasa contig...?

Pero el alquimista de la flama no lo dejó continuar, pues declaró con su voz pomposa—No pueden irse con ella, Acero...

El rubio se irguió, desafiante— ¿Ah siiii...? ¿Y porqué no...?

Pero se paralizó, pues el rostro del moreno comenzó a distorsionarse de forma surrealista adoptando la fisonomía de alguien más. Cubriéndose de una piel mucho más tersa, pálida y elástica.

Bara retrocedió, apenas tartamudeando una serie de frases incoherentes, entre las que apenas se distinguió una:

— ¡¿C-C-C-Coronel M, MUSTANG...?

Las facciones del moreno se tensaron, dejando ver una afilada dentadura que asomaba entre sus finos y suaves labios.

Los ojos, antes como el ébano, adoptaron una tonalidad violácea, ojos que, al mirar, lo hicieron con desprecio y cinismo.

Con desprecio hacia "ellos".

Hacía esas criaturas inferiores.

Hacia esos seres que hacían ver a la madre naturaleza todavía menos sabia de lo que ya él mismo la suponía.

Con desprecio, hacia los HUMANOS.

El rostro del alquimista de acero endureció rápidamente, y el nombre que pronunció escapó de entre sus labios con la misma dureza:

—...ENVY...

El de ojos violáceos dejó oír una voz tan áspera como melosa a la vez que jugueteaba con una de las oscuras mechas que caían a jirones de su cabellera:

— Eh, ése soy yo... veo que no hizo falta ojear el libreto para recordarme ¿verdad, "Enano de acero"?

— ¡¿CÓMO ME HAS LLÁMAAADOOO...?

— Ya ve-e-eo... además de distraído estás sordo. Bueno, bueno, pero... después de todo ¿Quién soy yo para señalar a los humanos por sus defectos? De ser así, me pasaría dos o tres existencias sólo para enumerar un décimo de los tuyos...

Bara se acercó a Alphonse, huyendo de Envy con precaución, (aunque, de hecho, él solo se limitó a observarla huir de su lado como si fuera un perrito asustado) la rubia apenas susurró sin dejar de apuntarle a la extraña criatura que apenas unos segundos antes no podía ser otro sino el mismísimo Roy Mustang:

— ¡Alphonse! ¿Quién es ese sujeto...?

— Su nombre es Envy... es un HOMÚNCULO: una criatura artificial... UN HORRIBLE MONSTRUO...

El aludido, quien obviamente oía los cuchicheos de la armadura y la rubia cruzó los brazos visiblemente ofendido:

— ¡EH...! ¡¿Quién te has creído para llamarme "HORRIBLE" a mí...? Mira esto: solamente vengo aqui a hacer mi trabajo y un micro-hondas de última generación se atreve a tacharme de "HORRIBLE"...

Edward dio un paso adelante, con la palabra determinación escrita en su rostro— ¿QUÉ... TRABAJO...?

— ¿Hmn...?—El de oscura melena se lo quedó viendo por unos segundos, hasta que, finalmente esbozó una sonrisa— ¡Ah, si...! Bueno, pues... ambos sabemos que te ha sido harto difícil el conseguir volverte un Alquimista Estatal ¿correcto...?

Ed no terminaba de entender a donde quería llegar Envy con la charla:

—Sigue...

—Ok, pues, en vista de eso, sería MUY desagradable que perdieras tú trabajo, trabajo; ambos sabemos, que es lo único que te permite acceder a la información clasificada necesaria para dar con la manera de recuperar sus cuerpos...

—YA: Ve al grano...

Envy suspiró, le gustaba hablar, de hecho, más de lo que admitía, pero el enano de rojo seguía siendo tan impaciente y agrio como siempre.

Al diablo con la charla.

¿Quiere qué vaya "al grano"...?

"Pues grano tendrá..."

Se llevó ambas manos a la cadera, enderezando su curvada espalda, para, finalmente, extender un brazo con pereza hacía quienes lo observaban:

—Ok, no me lo vayan a hacer difícil, porque no dormí bien y la espalda me está matando: así que simplemente entreguen a la fulana esa que "El hombre-micro-hondas" está cargando y todo saldrá bi...

No pudo terminar.

El fuerte puño derecho de Edward se plantó de lleno en el sorprendido rostro de Envy.

Alphonse se había apercibido de la discreta señal que su hermano mayor le hiciera mientras el Homúnculo declaraba sus intenciones, por lo que apenas se desató la situación hizo efectivo el circulo de transmutación que había dibujado en el suelo, permitiendo así, que todos pudieran salir al exterior del edificio a través de una improvisada puerta de escape.

Envy apartó al condenado enano rubio de otro puñetazo:

— ¡¿Conque te crees más listo que yo basuraaaa...?

Ed se levantó del suelo de un salto, con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en su bien delineada boca:

— ¿Más LISTO...? Vaya, no sé de que hablas Envy... eso fue simplemente por llamarme "Enano de acero"

El Homúnculo emitió un profundo gruñido, observando como sus víctimas escapaban por la maldita puerta, pretendía arrojarse hacía ellos, sin embargo, ahi estaba el condenado chiquillo:

Con esa igual de condenada sonrisa...

...en ese todavía más condenado rostro.

Enseñó su mano derecha y sus finos y pálidos dedos se convirtieron en afiladas agujas color ébano, que refulgieron a la par de sus violáceos orbes:

—Entonces... "Enano de acero"...

Edward emitió un gruñido, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo al oír las palabras salir de los labios de Envy.

No era hombre de paciencia.

No estaba particularmente de buen humor ese día...

...y ...NO ERA NINGÚN E-N-A-N-O.

Pero se encontraba actuando como distracción, no debía atacar primero, sino, al contrario, retrasar todo lo posible cualquier intento de acción por parte del Homúnculo.

Envy alzó las cejas, creyó que el maldito rubio se le arrojaría encima apenas oyese lo que había dicho, permitiéndole hacerlo a un lado de un puntapié.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

De pie, entre él y la dichosa puerta.

Dio un largo suspiro... no había más remedio que ponerse violento después de todo, ni modo... HOY NO ERA SU DÍA:

—Ok, Acero... que se haga como tú quieres entonces: JUGUEMOS UN RATO.

Edward no se movió, sin embargo, todo giró alrededor suyo cuando las filosas garras del Homúnculo se clavaron en su pierna derecha, para utilizarla como punto de agarre con el fin de hacerlo volar a lo largo del pasillo.

00000000000000000000

Abrió los ojos.

Desorientada.

Y bastante mareada, pues lo que sea que la estuviese cargando, no estaba siendo nada delicado con ella.

A los tumbos y con la visión desenfocada pudo distinguir como destellos provenientes de la entrada del túnel en el que se hallaban comenzaban a destrozar el lugar:

— ¡¿Qué está pasando...?

Al observó a Yuniku con sorpresa, espiando sobre su hombro:

— ¡Has recuperado el sentido...!

—Al: ¿En dónde estamos...? ¿Qué sucede...?

—Mi hermano decidió sacarte de éste lugar... pero seguramente lo está pasando bastante mal por eso...

Todavía tenia fuerzas.

Saltó del hombro de la armadura con resolución, viendo hacia la entrada del túnel:

—Edward... ¿Está allí? ¿Eso has dicho?

Alphonse se detuvo perplejo:

—Eeehm, si pero... no debemos ir allí, está actuando como distracción y...

Suficiente.

Era todo lo que Yuniku necesitaba saber.

Si Edward Elric, el ser despreciable que había asesinado a la única persona que se había preocupado por ella se encontraba allí, a unos pocos metros de ella...

...no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle a la cara lo que pensaba.

Alphonse trató de sujetarla, pues leyó sus intenciones de huir hacía el sitio de la batalla en sus ojos, sin embargo, la agilidad no era su fuerte por lo que no pudo evitar que Yuniku se escabullera de nuevo al peligroso pasillo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llamarla, presa de la impotencia:

— ¡YUUUUUNIIII...!

000000000000000000000

**¡Fin del capitulo 4! **

Próximamente: **Capitulo 5**: "_hostilidades_"

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	5. Hostilidades

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist, ni tampoco ninguno de los aquí mencionados... **

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**Capitulo 5:** "_Hostilidades_"

Sangre.

Había sangre por todos lados, la trifulca entre el mayor de los Elrics y el inesperado enemigo amenazaba con quitarle todas las fuerzas del cuerpo al primero.

Edward volvió a sentir como se deterioraba.

"_¡Maldito pedazo de...!"_

Apenas consiguió evitar el azote de la filosa cuchilla en la que se había convertido la mano derecha de Envy, cuando notó con horror como la cubierta exterior de su Automail se venía abajo.

Demonios.

Era así desde ese condenado día...

...desde el maldito día en el que falló.

En el que cometió el mayor error de toda su vida.

El día...

...de su muerte.

**FLASHBACK**

Él mismo, de rodillas junto a un lecho vacío.

Sin nombre.

Sin horas.

Sin vida.

Un hombre joven, de ojos celtas y dorada cabellera se situó a su lado:

—Hermano... no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre...

Una voz que no era la suya le respondió al recién llegado:

— ¿Quién lo dice...?

Alphonse dio un largo suspiro—A mi me duele lo mismo que a ti...

—NO.

— ¡Claro que si...!

El mayor lo miró de reojo, con los apagados orbes dorados rodeados de un halo de sombra:

—NO. NO TIENES NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA DE COMO ME SIENTO... así que déjame solo... ¿quieres...?

Obviamente, proviniendo de Edward, la sugerencia sonaba en realidad como una orden bien impartida, por lo que el menor de los Elrics decidió no incordiar a su hermano mayor.

Estaba, con toda seguridad, pasando por uno de los momentos más turbios de toda su vida. Lo menos que podía hacer por él, era dejarlo sufrir sus penas en silencio.

No era lo que Alphonse quería; él quería estar con Ed, ampararlo, protegerlo, devolverle esa seguridad que lo había abandonado con un cálido abrazo.

Pero...

...estaba hablando de Edward y definitivamente esa no era la manera en la que podía demostrarle que iban a salir juntos de esto.

Podía recordar lo que sucedió cuando perdieron a su madre:

Como intentó acurrucarse en los brazos de Ed, buscando recuperar el amor y la seguridad que se habían marchado junto con su progenitora.

Y como se quedó sólo en ese abrazo, esperando por una respuesta, que Edward jamás entregó:

Estaba pensando, maquinando... solucionando el problema con su mente analítica.

Ed era así, la mente sobre el corazón; pues a pesar de que el diámetro del segundo podía medirse en kilómetros, era su lógica irrefutable la que siempre le traía las soluciones que buscaba.

Los abrazos no traerían a mamá de vuelta...

...la alquimia: SI.

Alphonse se quedó viendo a su (ahora tan crecido) hermano mayor:

¿Estaría pensando en lo mismo que aquella tarde frente a la tumba de su madre...?

Lo temía, de verdad...

...si bien no podía ver su rostro, casi hundido entre los cobertores del lecho -esos cobertores que aún tenían su aroma- podía sentir su respiración, lenta y pausada...

...podía ver sus puños cerrados sobre sus muslos...

...podía jurar, incluso, que sentía lo que estaba pensando haciendo eco en las paredes de la sombría habitación.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— ¡¿Has perdido tu toque "Enano de acero"?—Bramó Envy asestándole golpes a diestra y siniestra al desorientado alquimista— ¡NO ES NADA DIVERTIDO SI NO TE DEFIENDES!

Edward era casi un maestro de las artes marciales, sin embargo, sus prótesis autónomas, consistían su mayor debilidad, se habían deteriorado gravísimamente a causa de no haber recibido el mantenimiento adecuado.

Y ahora, cuando más las necesitaba:

Se volvían en su contra.

No conseguía sincronizar los movimientos de sus brazos para crear una reacción alquímica por lo que solo dependía de su cuerpo para defenderse, que, si bien era un arma poderosa frente a cualquier rival, no era nada frente a un Homúnculo...

...mucho menos tratándose de Envy.

El moreno asestó un corte, luego otro y otro y otro y otro.

Comenzaba a distorsionársele la visión y el aire se le hacía más escaso:

Demonios.

Así como iban las cosas; moriría muy pronto...

... y todo por sacarla de allí.

Esa chica...

...el sabía bien lo que sucedía con ella, o al menos, creía tener cierta idea sobre el asunto...

No podían herirla, no si Edward Elric estaba ahí, después de todo...

...aunque no le recordase y aunque NO debiera volver a hacerlo:

Yuni,

Todavía era quien era.

Todavía era su amiga.

Envy sonrió, y en su sonrisa se gravó la satisfacción que experimentaba al ver al mocoso de acero así:

Débil.

Rendido.

Y completamente a su merced.

Arrinconado contra una esquina de la derruida pared, apenas sosteniéndose sobre sus magulladas piernas. Mirándolo fijamente con esas orbes doradas donde la sangre se mezclaba con... ¿lágrimas...?

No podía ser mejor:

A pesar de esa mirada fulminante, de ese semblante cargado de desprecio y rencor... había lágrimas en las doradas pupilas.

¡Lágrimas...!

¡Dolor y desesperación...!

"_Humanos..."_

"_... tan sorprendentes como patéticos..."_

No evitó sonreír.

Y tampoco lo evitaría cuando le asestara el golpe final.

De repente...

...una extraña sensación lo invadió:

La sensación de que mil agujas se clavaban en su garganta encendiéndola de un calor indescriptible. Como si los eternos fuegos del infierno bramaran en el fondo de su pecho.

Volteó.

Y allí la vio:

LA PIEDRA FILÓSOFAL.

En el cuerpo vacío de lo que algunos calificarían como: "_una simple jovencita"_

La rubia hizo aplomo de todo su valor:

De alguna forma que desconocía, podía sentir que el sujeto que se hallaba frente a ella no era un ser humano, de hecho, ni siquiera podía sentirlo como a un ser viviente:

Lo que podía percibir al verlo era una sensación como la que se tiene cuando la adrenalina se apodera de la percepción, como cuando algo, sin razón, nos produce "_mala espina_".

Esperaba que Edward estuviera librando alguna clase de batalla, si... ...pero lo que encontró la dejó pasmada:

Yacía indefenso, bajo la merced de esa criatura vacía, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Si se hubiera visto en la oportunidad de interceder por alguna persona, de todas las que hay en el mundo, seguramente no hubiera elegido a Edward Elric: el sujeto responsable de quitarle la vida a Hohenheim... el único importante para ella sobre este mundo:

El hombre, al que había considerado UN PADRE.

Envy esbozó una sonrisa, los ojos azules que no le quitaban la vista de encima destellaban de indignación. Se irguió, solícito y expectante:

—Ah; veo que decidiste ahorrarme el trabajo de ir a buscarte mocosa... que bien, la peleita con el enano ha logrado fatigarme un poco...

Yuniku oprimió los puños.

Los minutos transcurrieron raudos, sin que ninguno de los allí presentes realizara

Finalmente, una sonrisa se formó en su tenso semblante:

"_¡Lo logré!"_

La rubia había creído sinceramente que al verla a ella, una simple jovencita frente a él, el Homúnculo no le prestaría ninguna atención, sin embargo, consiguió hacerlo voltear el tiempo suficiente como para que Alphonse, estratégicamente, dibujará un sello de transmutación en las paredes del túnel que habían empleado como modo de escape.

Paredes que, gracias a la flexibilidad que la alquimia les otorgó se cerraron en torno a Envy.

El moreno dejó escapar una sonora maldición:

— ¡¿Cómo demonios lo han conseguido...?

Sin embargo nadie se quedó a responderle, pues Alphonse y Yuni corrieron hacia Edward, cargándolo sobre la espalda del primero mientras Bara les cuidaba la espalda, no había señales del Homúnculo, sin embargo, era de saberse que esas paredes no lo detendrían por mucho tiempo.

De hecho, se encontraban en los primeros cinco metros del túnel cuando un furioso Envy hizo trizas el muro que lo rodeaba lanzándose en picada hacia sus víctimas:

— ¡IDIOTAS! ¡¿De verás creyeron que se iban a deshacer tan fácilmente de mi...?

Yuniku volteó con horror al oír el chirriar de la pierna metálica de Edward, desgarrándose ante el fuerte agarre del Homúnculo lo que provocó que el rubio profiriera un grito de agonía.

La rubia se lanzó sobre la prótesis, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas. Solo se apercibió del error que había cometido cuando sintió las afiladas garras en las que Envy había convertido sus dedos, arañándole el rostro con rudeza.

Sin embargo; un acertado proyectil proveniente de la fiel compañera de Bara, su T-H 452 apartó la mortal extremidad del Homúnculo, justo a tiempo para que Alphonse transmutara una barrera de concreto entre ellos y su enemigo, aislándolo otra vez.

Miraron atrás una y otra vez en su desenfrenada carrera al exterior del centro de investigaciones número dos, sin embargo...

...no volvieron a encontrar el rastro de Envy.

Bara le tomó el pulso a Edward, quien había perdido el conocimiento debido a la fuerte pérdida de sangre, tanto Al como Yuniku la observaban expectante, la mujer frunció el ceño levemente:

—Debemos llevarlo a un hospital... iré por el coche.

El de la armadura se quedó viendo a su hermano mayor, pálido e irreconocible.

Lo cargó sobre sus brazos, volteando hacía Yuni, quien venía tras de él:

—Trae los restos de sus prótesis, los cargaremos en el coche...

La rubia asintió, casi en trance, pues, a pesar de sentir un odio profundo por el joven, sentía encogérsele el corazón al verlo severamente mutilado.

De pie...

...frente a los restos de las prótesis autónomas que yacían destrozadas en el suelo, dejó que unas tímidas lágrimas asomaran desde el fondo de sus azules pupilas.

0000000000000000000

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 5, los comentarios que quieran dejar son siempre bien recibidos :) tanto buenos, como malos, claro. Sé que algunos van siguiendo la historia y me gustaría saber que es lo que están pensando sobre ella, aunque ya me hace harto feliz saber que siguen leyéndola, por lo que continuaré subiendo más y más capítulos.**

**En fin, cuídense mucho ¡nos vemos la próxima!**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 6**: "_Recuperándose de viejas heridas_"

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	6. Recuperándose de viejas heridas

**Como ya se habrá notado; no me gusta dejar pasar demasiado tiempo entre la actualización de un capitulo y otro, me fastidia estar leyendo una historia y perderle el hilo a causa de que los episodios tardan en llegar :)**

**¡Ojala las circunstancias me ayuden a actualizar con soltura!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie.**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**Capitulo 6:** "_Recuperándose de viejas heridas"_

Las vibraciones que sentía en el brazo derecho quebraron el letargo en el que se hallaba sumido.

Abrió los ojos con desgano; se encontraba en una habitación pálida, iluminada por el tenue resplandor de los tubos de neón. Allí frente a él, pudo distinguirla, sentada a su lado, haciendo -vaya a saberse que cosa- con su Automail.

Se incorporó con presteza y sintió como el estomago se le subía a la garganta:

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo...?

Yuniku frunció el entrecejo, con una mueca de sarcasmo:

—"_Buenos días_"...para ti también...

El rubio intentó apartar su Automail del peligroso agarre de la rubia, sin embargo, descubrió con hastío que eso iba a ser bastante improbable, puesto que eran apenas unos pocos nervios los que ahora lo conectaban con su prótesis.

Yuni se lo quedó viendo, con expectación:

—Presumo que te sientes mejor... ¿correcto...?

—Me voy a sentir mejor cuando dejes de meter las manazas en mi Automail...

—Ah... ya veo, piensas que no se lo que hago ¿verdad?

Edward arqueó las cejas, adoptando una expresión inocentona -que, de hecho, no le iba muy bien-:

— ¿Eh...? ¿Acaso YO he dado esa impresión...? craso error: pareces una persona calificada; ya sabes, de esas que se reciben de mecánicos por correo...

Estuvo a punto de estrellarle la rubia cabeza con una de las herramientas que apilaba a su lado, sin embargo, se contuvo; no quería añadirle más moretones al pobre alquimista.

Por lo que se limitó a murmurar:

—Ditto para ti con la alquimia...

— ¡¿Qué "Ditto" ni qué "Ditto"? ¡Soy un alquimista de fama y renombr...!

La rubia dejó caer las cejas sobre sus parpados—No estuviste muy impresionante con Envy...

Edward, tomado por sorpresa, hizo un pequeño mohín, su vista se desvió inmediatamente a su brazo, que yacía a un lado, entre un mar de tuercas y tornillos—Apuesto a que a ti también te sería difícil combatir con un enemigo si...

—Si... lo sé, a lo mejor podrías haberlo vencido con las manos atadas tras la espalda. Pero si estás cosas se estropean... no hay mucho que puedas hacer...

Edward guardó silencio, nunca le había agradado depender de sus Automails, le gustaba valerse por si mismo.

Y verse a sí mismo tan vulnerable hacía que maldijera una y otra vez el día que tomó la estúpida decisión que lo llevó a perder sus extremidades.

Yuni se llevó un destornillador a la boca, por lo que dijo a continuación sonó como si lo estuviera diciendo en coreano:

—Tienes que tener alguna suerte de "servicio técnico" ¿no...? ¿Quién se encarga de solucionarte estos asuntos...?

Demonios.

No gozaba con el hecho de narrarle a cada uno que preguntaba lo que había sucedido con quien se ocupaba de él.

Sin embargo, Edward Elric no era hombre que renegara de los hechos. Desvió la mirada a la ventana de la habitación del hospital:

Maldición; otro hospital, últimamente creía pasar más y más tiempo dentro de esos condenados centros...

—Tenía a alguien que atendía personalmente mis prótesis... pero... desgraciadamente, murió hace algún tiempo...

—Oh... lo, lo siento mucho...

El rubio meneó la cabeza con desgano—Ya... deja, no es nada...

Muerte.

La rubia guardó silencio, concentrándose en la pieza que con tanto esmero pretendía reparar.

No quería hablar de muerte, no quería pensar en Hohenheim. Pero, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que obtener las respuestas que su corazón le exigía saber a gritos.

Tenía que intentar limar las asperezas con Edward, después de todo, se ocupaba de él porque era el hijo de Hohenheim, el hijo del hombre que se ocupó de ella cuando estaba pérdida y sola.

Sin embargo, si era verdad lo que el Fuhrer King Bradley le había dicho... ...NO, tenía que ser un error; ese joven, no tenía la mirada de un asesino.

—Edward...

— ¿Hmn...?

—No tengo recuerdos acerca de nada hasta el inicio de este año...

El rubio frunció el entrecejo— ¿Tienes amnesia...?

—No lo sé, probablemente algo así... lo primero que puedo recordar es estar sola bajo la lluvia, fue entonces que una persona, llamada Hohenheim; me rescató y...

—Esa "persona" no era Hohenheim...

—Dices lo mismo que el Führer...

—Digo LA VERDAD...

Yuniku sintió que se le crispaban los nervios— ¿LA VERDAD...?

—Hohenheim había muerto años antes de ese acontecimiento... ese sujeto, al que tú conociste como hohenheim; NO ERA MÁS QUE UNA MARIONETA.

—Entonces debe ser verdad; tú lo mataste...

Edward bajó la mirada, con rencor—Era algo que debía hacerse...

— ¡¿Porqué...?

—Era un maldito, un mal nacido que jugaba con la vida: quimeras, homúnculos, atrocidades sin nombre que no eres capaz de imaginarte: TODAS: saliendo de sus manos, de horribles experimentos que no vacilaba en llevar a cabo...

Yuniku se mordió el labio inferior, solía ser paciente, pero las cosas que oía la hacían querer salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Apenas consiguió murmurar—Entonces... ¿Quién era él...?

—No lo sé Yuniku...

—Ya veo...

Edward dejó escapar un débil suspiro:

—Lo que si sé es que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió... por lo que nadie tiene derecho a tomar represalias en tu contra...

— ¿Hmn...?

—Me refiero al Estado y a los Homúnculos... nadie puede ponerte una mano encima ¿comprendes...? No voy a permitir que te utilicen como si fueras un espécimen de laboratorio...

Yuni se lo quedó viendo, perpleja—Sé que hay algo extraño conmigo, me han perseguido mucho mas... no sé el porque...

Edward suspiró, en parte, de contrariedad y en parte, de alivio, pues el dolor agudo que experimentaba desde que había recuperado la conciencia comenzaba a cederle paso a una mucho más agradable sensación de cosquilleo.

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos con satisfacción:

—No eres tan mala...

Yuni levantó la vista de la prótesis, que hasta el momento, demandaba toda su atención— ¿Hmn...? ¿Mala en "qué"?

—En esto de los Automails... me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor desde que comenzaste a darle vueltas con esos chismes que traes en la caja...

La rubia hizo un mohín—No son CHISMES, son HERRAMIENTAS...

—Pues da lo mismo, solo tienes que decir "_gracias_"

—Bueno... pues "gracias"...

Ed esbozó una sonrisa, observándola de reojo—A decir verdad, no creía que alguien de tu complexión pudiera desempeñarse en la mecánica...

Yuni se llevó las manos a la cintura, con una mueca entre divertida y desafiante— ¿"..._De tu complexión_"? No me digas que eres de los que piensan que una mujer no puede...

—N-O... no soy de esos—hizo un guiño—es solo que alguien como tú podría quebrarse una muñeca con solo girar la perilla de la puerta...

Otra vez.

De nuevo la dominó la necesidad de estamparle la llave que tenía en la mano directo en el rostro.

Apenas sometiendo sus nervios, se puso de pie:

—Ok, por tu propia seguridad iré a buscar lo que me falta cuanto antes...

Ed se incorporó con la curiosidad estampada en el rostro:

—"_¿Lo qué te falta...?"_ ¿Qué te hace falta...?

—Oh, pues..._ se sacudió el regazo con distracción, desarremangándose las mangas de la chaqueta que llevaba prolijamente sujeta a su torso—... sólo unas cosillas que me están haciendo falta para reparar está cosa...

Ed se la quedó viendo, su figura esbelta y proporcionada se recortaba contra la pálida pared de la habitación, tragó saliva, ansiando no romper la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la rubia con su comentario:

—Oye Yuni...

—¿Hmn...?

—Sé de sobra que todo esto ha pasado demasiado rápido para ti, y de hecho, no pretendo que lo entiendas pero... quisiera que confiaras en nosotros para ayudarte...

— ¿A qué te refieres...?

—Pues... hmn...—se llevó una mano a la dorada cabellera, revolviéndola un poco—Alphonse y yo podemos arrimarte el hombro en esto, sé que no soy el más indicado para decirlo pero... QUIERO QUE CONFÍES EN MÍ...

Yuniku se lo quedó viendo con perplejidad:

— ¿Porqué me pides eso...?

—Bueno, ahm... digamos que echar un capote de vez en cuando no se le da mal a nadie ¿no...?

La rubia se cubrió los antebrazos con las manos, vacilante—Pues...

Los dorados orbes del alquimista se le clavaron en el rostro—Intercambio equivalente...

Yuni parpadeó— ¿Hmn...?

—Para obtener algo, es necesario sacrificar otra cosa del mismo valor...

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto...?

—Si sacrificas tu desconfianza y rencor hacia mi, quizá obtengas la verdad que tanto buscas...

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa entre resentida y resignada, a la vez que se encogía de hombros—Ok, ok señor alquimista, se le dan bien los argumentos ¿eh...?

En el rostro triunfal del rubio se dibujó una sonrisa cínica—Las evidencias siempre deben tener un fundamento, si el argumento es correcto, es porque la razón está de mi parte...

Yuni sonrió también, retirándose con suavidad de la habitación:

—...Lo intentaré: confiaré en ustedes, solo... espero que esa "_Ley del intercambio equivalente" _no se equivoque conmigo...

Edward clavó sus pupilas doradas como el sol en las suyas, azules como el cielo y tal como si una voz hablara en el interior, Yuni supo con seguridad que sacrificando sus temores:

Obtendría la victoria.

00000000000000000

**Este fue uno de los capítulos que más disfruté escribir, probablemente, porque Ed y Yuni finalmente pudieron darse una pequeña tregua. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 7**: "_Homúnculos_"

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	7. Homúnculos

**Si un Homúnculo es un problema, dos, son una tribulación...**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie.**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 7:** "_Homúnculos"_

Con la proposición de Ed todavía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, Yuni se adentró en la pequeña ferretería que abría sus puertas a dos calles del hospital donde se hallaba internado Edward.

Era un lugar simple, desordenado y con aroma a viruta de madera que a la rubia le pareció acogedor apenas puso un pie en él.

— ¡Buenos días...!—musitó con voz alegre, buscando con la mirada a quien pudiese ser el propietario del pequeño lugar— ¿Hay alguien aquí...?

Parpadeó.

Al parecer, no había nadie por el momento, tendría que volver más tarde.

Algo desilusionada, procedió a retirarse del pequeño comercio, cuando algo en la vitrina interna captó poderosamente su atención:

Un cuentagotas.

Simplemente un cuentagotas, un gotero para lubricar diversos metales. Sin embargo, para Yuni, era mucho más que eso, era...

..._un regalo_.

Un obsequio del pasado, un artilugio que alguien le había obsequiado a alguien más... a un amigo... a un amigo triste y desolado, preso de la impotencia de comprender que el camino que tomaba su vida lo alejaba más y más de los seres a los que amaba.

**FLASHBACK**

El abrigo encarnado de un joven Alquimista Estatal (el más joven de toda la historia en convertirse en uno, de hecho...) se recortaba contra la blancura de los muros de uno de los pasillos del cuartel.

Alphonse no estaba con él.

Todavía se encontraba prestando testimonio acerca de lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes.

Acerca del secuestro de Ed y Winry, llevado a cabo por "_Barry, el carnicero"_ o_ "el verdugo de Central_" como solía llamar la prensa al descorazonado homicida serial que durante meses había azotado a la capital de Amestris con sus despiadados y sangrientos crímenes.

Crímenes, que cesaron cuando el caso le fue designado a Edward Elric, el _Alquimista de Acero_.

Sin embargo el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una risa insolente:

"_Gracias a el Alquimista de Acero..."_

Gracias a él.

¡Patrañas...!

Él no había hecho nada, no había logrado salvar a Winry, se dejó engañar. Finalmente, acabó por volverse tan rehén de Barry el carnicero como la chica a la que pretendía rescatar.

Esa tarde, esa HORRIBLE tarde, había sentido tanto miedo como el día en que transmutaron a su madre, cuando despertó presa del dolor más horrible, sumido en un charco de sangre.

Buscando, vanamente, a su hermano pequeño...

Esa tarde, al despertar en el interior del camión del homicida y ver a Winry frente a él, presa de ese sujeto despreciable, que guardaba las viles intenciones de hacerle daño a su mejor amiga, de tan solo doce años en ese entonces, hizo que todo lo que conformaba su mundo se reduciera a sacarla de allí.

Pero con arrojo y voluntad no era suficiente.

Creyó que no lograría detenerlo.

Que ni él ni Winry saldrían de ahí.

Creyó...

...que moriría en ese lugar.

Pero no fue así, Alphonse llegó para rescatarlo, seguido de un escuadrón de los camaradas Estatales de Ed.

Apresaron a Barry, con lo que, finalmente, la situación pasó a no ser más que un:

"_Por poco"_

Pero ese _"por poco" _había conseguido hacerle ver que era un inútil.

Edward tenía cierta tendencia a pensar que tenía la culpa de todo. Pero esta vez, no era solo su propensión a creerse culpable lo que lo hacía sentir miserable; sino el hecho de que en esa ocasión, todo lo que pudo hacer:

Fue; NADA.

Si bien era cierto que Winry nunca había sido capaz de leer la mente de su joven amigo, lo cierto era que conocía como nadie su lenguaje corporal:

Recostado sobre la pared con inapetencia, la mirada ociosa examinando el alrededor sin aparente interés...

...Y esa sonrisa impertinente grabada en sus finas facciones, todavía más parecidas a las de un niño que a las de un adolescente.

Definitivamente algo lo atormentaba y se trataba de una tormenta que solo él podía sentir sacudirse en su interior.

Se acercó a él, queriendo ocultar el rubor que subía a sus mejillas. Acercarse a él, en ese estado y sin una buena excusa, la hacía sentir bastante avergonzada:

—Edward...

El adolescente mostró algo de sorpresa al verla allí, sin embargo, no lo demostró solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros:

—Ya deberías estar en la estación, perderás el tren a Resembool...

—El segundo saldrá mañana, la abuela Pinako puede esperarme hasta entonces...

—Ahm...

La niña se lo quedó viendo, tan cabizbajo como le era posible:

—Estaba... muy asustada hasta que viniste por mí... bueno...—se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa—... me asusté más cuando te vi amarrado a la silla pero... algo dentro de mi sabía que me salvarías Ed, siempre has sido un chico muy intrépido y...

No sabía que más decirle al rubio de ojos tristes, si hablaba mucho (como, probablemente lo estaba haciendo) Acabaría por meter la pata.

Sin embargo, repentinamente, Edward giró hacia su amiga, enfocando sus orbes doradas en el rostro de ella, con un dejo de cinismo en su voz:

—Yo no fui quien te rescató; Al lo hizo... yo, no sirvo para nada...

No era cierto y Winry lo sabía... mas, no supo decirle porque creía lo contrario, hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca sabía como hacerle creer lo contrario.

Le obsequiaría con algo, con un pequeño detalle, cuando recorrieran las calles de Central rumbo a la estación, (tendría que pedirle dinero, claro está) y quizá con algo de suerte, lograría hacerlo sonreír.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Yuni no apartaba la mirada de la vitrina, observaba el artefacto casi sin parpadear, hasta que la voz de un hombre joven del otro lado del mostrador la arrancó de los brazos de los recuerdos ajenos:

— ¿Señorita...?

La rubia se incorporó, buscando con la mirada a quien hablara:

— ¿Hmn...? ¡Oh...!—sonrió, con sorpresa—Buenas tardes...

El comerciante, un sujeto que llevaba el oscuro cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, sonrió a su vez:

— ¡Buenas tardes señorita...! ¿Puedo...? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle...?

Yuni se acercó al mostrador con una sonrisa vacilante bailando en el rostro:

—Bueno, pues... verá: es que no sé mucho de mecánica y quiero ayudar a un amigo que tuvo un incidente con su Automail...

Las delgadas líneas que el comerciante tenía por ojos brillaron con admiración— ¡¿Un AUTOMAIL...? ¡Asombroso...!

— ¿Nunca ha visto uno...?

—Bueno, no, verá; soy extranjero y me mudé a este país recientemente, solo he visto prótesis autónomas en catálogos y anuncios de las convenciones que se realizan en _Rush Valley..._

Rush Valley.

Rush Valley...

Le sonaba el nombre, pero nada más, por lo que se limitó a seguir hablando con el comerciante:

—En el hospital no han podido hacer nada por sus prótesis y pensé que a lo mejor no sería tan difícil ponerlas en su lugar... pero, se está haciendo más arduo de lo que esperaba y pensé que quizá, con un poco de...

El mercader la interrumpió, con un dejo de extrañeza en el rostro—Un minuto: ¿Has dicho; "_SUS prótesis_"?

Las pupilas azules de Yuni bailaron curiosas—Hum... SI, eso he dicho, Ed tiene una prótesis en el brazo derecho y una en la pierna izquierda, o al menos, eso me ha parecido a mí...

El joven comerciante saltó sobre el mostrador, quedando, pirueta mediante, justo enfrente de la sorprendida rubia— ¡Eso si que es una oportunidad...!¡Iré a verle yo mismo...!

— ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh...?

El moreno sonrió, apartándose lo suficiente de la azorada chica como para estrecharle la mano con euforia:

— ¡Mi nombre es Zato Lao-San-Yu y soy de hecho, uno de los mejores técnicos Automail que podrás encontrar de este lado de Central...!

Yuniku dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, tratando de librarse del agarre del joven comerciante— ¿No habías dicho que NUNCA antes habías visto un Automail...?

— ¡Claro...! ¡No personalmente...! Pero... ¡He obtenido una mención especial al recibirme como técnico por correo!

Ok.

Ahora Yuni entendía a lo que se refería Edward con sus _"halagadoras"_ acotaciones acerca de los técnicos graduados en cursos por correspondencia.

Suspiró, de todas formas, mejor era llevar con ella a alguien con "_cierta"_ noción acerca del arte de la mecánica autónoma y no llegar a la habitación de Ed envuelta en un mar de manuales de instrucciones en lenguas ya muertas, revolviendo paquetes de armado a los que le faltaban más de la mitad de las piezas.

Se limitó a sonreír, después de todo, una solución era una solución -por más extraña que se le hiciera-:

—Mi nombre es Yuniku, y mi amigo Ed está internado en el Hospital de unas calles más arriba...

— ¡Correcto! Permíteme tomar unas herramientas y...—se irguió, buscando algo con la vista entre las cajas repletas de repuestos— ¿_Naku_...?

Yuni parpadeó e inmediatamente asomó una pequeña niña de entre los repuestos, haciendo bailar las dos trenzas castañas que pendían de su cabellera, algo engrasada por el contacto con los armatostes entre los que se encontraba:

— ¿Si, papá...?

Zato se acercó a la niña (quien contaría con unos seis años) y la alzó en sus brazos, lo que provocó que la pequeña soltara una risa de júbilo:

—Yuni: está es Naku, mi hija... Naku: ella es Yuni, vamos a darle una mano a un amigo suyo que está en el hospital...

La niña de ojos azules dejó caer sus finas cejas sobre sus parpados— ¿Su amigo está enfermo...?

Mas la rubia se acercó al par, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras levantaba unas cajas que Zato se proponía llevar con él—No, no está enfermo... solo digamos que está: "_Descompuesto_".

0000000000000000

Los observaba, el trío salía de la humilde ferretería llevando una enorme cantidad de baúles, repletos de artefactos de lo más diversos entre sí. Todos, con la finalidad de restaurar las prótesis autónomas de Ed.

Esas sonrisas, estampadas en los rostros de esos tres...

...grabadas con suavidad en esas fisonomías, sobre la blanda y vulnerable piel de esos insectos...

Otros Homúnculos sentían desprecio por los humanos, incomprensión e incluso rencor hacia ellos.

Sin embargo él.

Veyira, el mejor de todos.

Sentía dolor.

Puro, frío e inconmensurable, DOLOR.

Como si un millar de agujas se le clavaran en el corazón al unísono.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, la solución a todos los males que abatían su corazón; se llevó una mano al sitio en donde debería encontrarse el suyo y lo oprimió:

Con ímpetu, como si quisiera arrancarlo por la fuerza de su pecho. Sin embargo, sabía bien lo que quería, por lo que una desproporcionada sonrisa se dibujó en sus sombrías facciones.

Oprimiría el corazón de esa mujer, de esa criatura mediocre... y le arrancaría la piedra del pecho para colocarla en el suyo.

Iba a ser tan fácil con el mocoso de acero lejos.

Tan fácil;

_Como robarle un dulce a un bebé..._

0000000000000000000000000000

**Y hasta aquí el episodio siete, Veyira, un enemigo misterioso que promete convertirse en un verdadero problema para los protagonistas.**

**Los Homúnculos se siguen sumando a la escena y las cosas empiezan a ponerse candentes, como siempre, actualizaré a la brevedad -aunque tenga que escribir con los dedos de los pies porque los de las manos se hayan congelado, je je, escribir en invierno es más bonito después de todo- así que no se alejen mucho y esperen con ansías el próximo episodio:**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 8:**_"Imprevisto campo de batalla"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	8. Imprevisto campo de batalla

**¡Cada capitulo que escribo me gusta más que el anterior...! A veces es como si los personajes actuaran por si mismos y una solo se limitara a redactar lo que hacen... ¿no les parece así...? Jeje...**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie. De no ser así, Edward y yo estaríamos de vacaciones en las Bahamas, disfrutando de una parrillada, cortesía del ardiente Roy Mustang, ji ji XD.**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 8:** "_Imprevisto campo de batalla"_

Comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento.

Demonios, odiaba tener que ingerir esos estúpidos calmantes cada vez que lo sometían a una operación. Pero Al prácticamente se los había metido por la nariz:

Aunque Ed detestara con el alma tragar esas condenadas pastillitas rosa como si fuera cualquier afeminado incapaz de soportar un poco de dolor -según su propia opinión- la verdad era que Alphonse era dos o tres veces más grande que él, por lo que resistirse a su voluntad...

(Había que reconocer que cuando su hermano menor se proponía algo, era imposible discutir con él)

...era como pretender frenar el azote del océano con un muro de arena.

Por lo que, allí estaba, observando entre dormido y furibundo a su hermano pequeño, quien acomodaba los trastos que Yuni había dejado desperdigados por toda la habitación, cuando la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió de par en par:

Los Elrics voltearon hacía quien abriera la puerta, mas no fue una persona, sino una montaña de cajas las que ingresaron primero. Al, de un salto, se aprestó a recogerlas antes de que cayeran al suelo:

— ¡¿Qué es todo esto...?

Yuni asomó tras el montón, alcanzando a sujetar algunos paquetes con una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro:

— ¡Eh...! ¡Gracias Al...!

Edward se semi-sentó en la cama, pretendiendo ponerse de pie para ayudar a detener el desastre de tornillos y repuestos que Yuni y Al estaban haciendo en la sala de internación, mas, con destreza, la rubia lo empujo de vuelta a la cama, empujándolo con uno de sus pies:

—No-o... tú quédate ahí, nosotros podemos con esto...

El rubio iba a replicar, mas se sorprendió al ver ingresar a la sala a dos personas más; un joven hombre y una niña, que, obviamente, cargaban más paquetes junto a ellos.

Ed se quedó viendo a los recién llegados y a continuación, a la de los ojos azules, que, tras haber puesto un poco de orden en el lugar lo observaba con una mueca de complicidad:

— ¿Y...? ¿Qué te parece Ed...?

El alquimista entrecerró los parpados—Me parece que no entiendo nada...

La rubia arqueó las cejas con sorpresa— ¿Cómo qué NO...? Él es Zato Lao-San-Yu, un técnico de Automai...

No pudo concluir la frase.

En un parpadear, el recién llegado se arrojó sobre un sorprendido Ed, que, totalmente desprevenido, casi no pudo evitar que el sujeto le arrancara casi todo lo que llevaba puesto:

— ¡AAAAAH...! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES...?

Obviamente, no recibió respuesta alguna, pues el moreno hurgaba en cada rincón de sus prótesis con la misma admiración que lo habría hecho su antigua mecánica.

Alphonse y Yuni intercambiaron miradas divertidas, que se convirtieron en muecas de dolor al ver que, con un solo golpe, Edward mandaba a volar al sujeto que no paraba de examinar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Este, se puso de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el magullado rostro, donde comenzaba a formarse un violáceo moretón:

— ¡Asombroso...! ¡Es tan fuerte como debe ser...!

Yuni, en cambio, se acercó al alquimista dando largos pasos, reprochándolo con la mirada fija en la suya:

— ¡EDWARD...!—se llevó ambas manos a la cadera— ¡¿Así tratas a la persona que viene a repararte...?

El rubio dio un resoplido, acomodando sus desordenadas prendas— ¿A "_repararme_"? Pensé que iba a hacerme una autopsia...

—No seas tonto: es un técnico Automail, nos ayudará con esto...

Ed arqueó una ceja, observando de reojo al moreno, que se acercaba nuevamente a la cama en la que yacía el alquimista, este, extendió la mano izquierda a modo de saludo:

—Edward Elric...

El técnico se arremangó, extendiendo la mano contraria, con la cual se apresuró a estrechar la de su paciente:

—Zato Lao-San-Yu... y esta...—la niña de trenzas castañas se movió dando saltos hacía el joven—... es mi hija: Naku... tiene una inteligencia brillante ¿Sabes? aprendió a dividir de a dos cifras a los cuatro años...

La niña se quedó viendo fijamente a Ed, quien la contemplaba con un atisbo de asombro en sus dorados orbes, mas, rápidamente se fijó en las prótesis del muchacho:

— ¿Esto es lo que hay que "_reparar_"?

La pregunta iba dirigida al alquimista, quien no pudo evitar sonreír:

Ser... ¿_reparado_?

Lo hacía sentirse como un _lavavajillas_...

Intercambió miradas con Yuni, quien lo veía divertida desde el fondo de la habitación.

Ok.

Lavavajillas o no, definitivamente necesitaba ser _reparado_...

Se semi-incorporó en el lecho, observando a la pequeña con picardía, si había algo en el mundo capaz de hacer sonreír a Ed, esos sin duda eran los niños:

Había olvidado como era él cuando era uno de ellos, probablemente, porque tuvo que dejar de ser uno a muy temprana edad.

"_Cosas de la vida_" se dijo a sí mismo con tristeza.

Observó a la pequeña con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa:

—Pues... ¿Qué dices tú...? ¿Crees qué tu papá pueda arreglarlo...?

La criatura meneó la cabeza con seguridad:

—No. Papá nunca pudo arreglar el lavavajillas de nuestra casa...

0000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que Zato hubiera iniciado las reparaciones pertinentes:

Alphonse y Naku jugueteaban con una polilla que había ingresado a la habitación y Yuni había salido de la habitación hacía unos quince minutos, sin decir a donde iba, lo que traía bastante preocupado a Ed.

De hecho, iba a pedirle a su hermano pequeño -por septuagésima vez- que fuera a buscarla, cuando está se internó nuevamente en la habitación -para sorpresa del alquimista- llevando en sus brazos una bandeja cargada de alimentos:

—Volvíííííí...—canturreó acercándose a la camilla de Edward—¿Quieres comer algo...?

El rubio se irguió de golpe, de hecho, casi arrojando al suelo a Zato, herramientas y Automail incluido:

— ¡¿Cómo no querría...? ¡Me muero de hambre...!

La rubia tomó asiento a su lado depositando la bandeja sobre el regazo de Edward—Adelante, sírvete...

No pasó mucho antes de que la bandeja quedara completamente vacía...

...excepto por...

—Ed...

— ¿Hmn...?

— ¿No vas a beberte la leche...?

Maldita ella.

Maldita ella que hacía la maldita pregunta acerca de si se iba a tomar la maldita leche o no.

Se aclaró la garganta intentando disimular su contrariedad:

—Creo que ya he comido bastante...

—Pues no creo que te vayas a indigestar por tomar un poco de leche...

Eso creía ella.

Porque no tenía que bebérsela.

—Te digo que no puedo comer más...

— ¿Estás seguro...?

—Si-i...

—Entonces me llevaré esto...

—DE A-CU-ER-DO...

La rubia se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, más volvió su rostro hacía Edward, con una adorable y angelical sonrisa dibujada en él:

—Oh, entonces Ed... ¿No vas a querer postre...? en la barra servían helado de coco...

Un momento.

Dijo: "_¿... de coco?_"

Era sin lugar a dudas su sabor favorito... ¿Cómo lo sabía...?

Maldita ella.

Maldita la leche y maldito el condenado helado de coco.

Y maldito él por no poder callarse la boca:

— ¿De "coco"...? vaya... a lo mejor podría comer algo más...

La sonrisa angelical de la rubia se convirtió de repente en una monstruosa, en una de esas que hacían que los huesos del alquimista temblaran como si estuviera sumergido hasta el cuello en una bañera llena de hielo.

— ¡¿Y ENTONCES PORQUÉ DEMONIOS NO QUIERES TOMARTE LA LECHE EDWARD ELRIC...?

Hizo acopló de su valor, aunque por dentro temblaba:

La botella de leche no tardaría en estampársele en el rostro; lo sabía, la rubia la agitaba de un lado a otro con la intención de arrojársela de un momento a otro:

— ¡PORQUÉ NO ME GUSTA...!

— ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NO TE GUSTA...?

— ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ: "_CÓMO QUÉ NO TE GUSTA_"...? ¡NO QUIERO BEBER ALGO QUE HAYA SALIDO DE LAS UBRES DE NADIE...!

— ¡QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ...! ¡ASÍ TE VAS A QUEDAR DE ESE TAMAÑO PARA SIEMPRE...!

El rubio se erizó ante el comentario:

— ¡¿ _DE ESE TAMAÑO_...? ¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLÁMAS TAN ENANO CÓMO PARA VENDERLO EN MASA COMO ELEMENTO DE DECORACIÓN DE JARDINES...?

— ¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO...!

— ¡CLARO QUE SI!

— ¡CLARO...QUE NO!

Edward pretendía acotar otro _"¡Qué S-i-i-i-i...!"_ cuando, finalmente...

...PASÓ.

La botella de leche le dio un golpe sordo a la terca cabeza del alquimista, cabeza, en la que no tardó en aparecer un enorme chichón, chichón que produjo que Ed se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza, observando con reproche a su agresora:

— ¡¿PORQUÉ HICISTE ESO...?

Yuni dio un largo suspiro, eso no la hizo sentir bien sino: MUY BIEN, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura y con la satisfacción impresa en el rostro le respondió con un guiño:

—Porqué necesitaba hacerlo...

—Demonios... deberías consultar eso con un psicólogo...

La rubia frunció el ceño—No me hagas hacerlo otra vez...

Ed, en cambio, dio un respingo—Yo no soy el que tiene un serio desajuste en el manejo de la ira...

— ¿No-o-o...? Entonces lo que tienes es un enorme tapón de cera en las orejas, porque nunca dije ENANO...

— ¡¿CÓMO ME LLÁMASTE...?

Felizmente, Zato se puso de pie antes de que volvieran a empezar a arrojarse la botella de leche el uno al otro, limpiando las engrasadas manos en su delantal azul—Ok, Ed, eso es todo, ya estás como nuevo...

El rubio se incorporó con deleite, cierto, parecían ciertamente nuevos.

Se puso de pie en la cama, estirando sus extremidades con complacencia:

— ¡Vaya Zato...! ¡Un trabajo increíble...!

El técnico se llevó la mano tras de la nuca, frotándola con distracción—Siii, tuve suerte de hacerlo bien, espero que no haya sido solo "_suerte de principiante"..._

—Dices... ¡¿Qué es la primera vez qué haces esto...?

—Pues, jeje... si en la práctica...

Los dorados ojos que ardían de coraje se tornaron hacia Yuni, quien sonreía igual a como lo haría un niño al que pillan a mitad de una travesura— ¡¿PERMITISTE QUE UN SUJETO SIN EXPERIENCIA TOCÁRA MIS AUTOMAILS...?

La rubia volvió a adoptar esa actitud angelical que tan bien se le daba, cuando, imprevistamente, una de las ventanas de la habitación voló en mil pedazos:

Alphonse se colocó entre los proyectiles de cristal y los allí presentes en menos de un parpadear, lo que evitó que alguno saliera herido por la repentina explosión.

Sin embargo, Edward lo apartó con presteza, pues estuvo a punto de ser volado en pedazos por una segunda explosión.

Se incorporaron como pudieron, solo para descubrir que todo el muro exterior había desaparecido.

Frente a ellos, con una sonrisa tan grande que ocupaba casi toda la extensión de su rostro, los observaba un sujeto de cabellera color azabache, peinada y recortada prolijamente hacia arriba, vistiendo chaleco y pantalones de cuero, también del color de la noche.

Edward dio un paso al frente y lo descubrió con apenas mirarlo, en la zona lateral de su enhiesto cuello:

POSEÍA UN TATUAJE DE OUROBOROS.

LA MARCA DE LOS HOMÚNCULOS.

Veyira, en cambio, no lucía nada sorprendido, estaba acostumbrado a ver esa mirada de desconcierto en sus víctimas, miradas que, de hecho, eran las últimas que llegaban a emitir.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Una entrada bastante impredecible por parte de Veyira: **

**¡No se pierdan la batalla que seguramente iniciará en el próximo episodio, el cual, escribiré con esfuerzo, para que lo disfruten tanto como yo!.**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 9:**_"Rivalidades fraternales"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	9. Rivalidades fraternales

**Escribir las escenas donde la acción toma lugar siempre se me ha hecho difícil, ¡así que espero que el combate contra Veyira sea de su agrado! **

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie. :D**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 9:** "_Rivalidades Fraternales"_

El recién llegado se posicionó frente al sorprendido grupo de un salto:

—Buenas tardes...

Ed parpadeó, presa de la confusión.

Sin importar lo amable que el sujeto se portase, era un Homúnculo y hoy por hoy, la opinión que el alquimista se había forjado sobre ellos no era una muy buena—¿Quién eres...?

El moreno lo observó con curiosidad, dejando caer sus gafas oscuras sobre el esbelto puente de su nariz aguileña—Pregunto lo mismo.

— ¿Hmn...?

—No me gusta estar en desventaja ¿sabes...?

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido, con la desconfianza prácticamente estampada en la frente:

—A mi tampoco; así que di el tuyo y yo te daré el mío entonces...

—Un nombre no ha matado a nadie, DAME EL TUYO PRIMERO...

Yuniku dio un largo suspiro, a poco de haber conocido al rubio alquimista, podía jurar que no iba a decirle quien era (y parecía que el recién llegado tenía la cabeza tan dura como Ed) por lo que, cautelosamente, la rubia se asomó del escondite que compartían Zato, Naku y ella tras la poderosa defensa que era la armadura de Alphonse:

—No importa como se llame: lo que importa es ¿por qué la entrada dramática con los cristales volando por el aire y todo eso...?

Ed volteó hacia la chica, con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro— ¡Tú...NO TE METAS EN ESTO!

— ¡Pero ¿qué te importa cómo se llame...?

— ¡Me importa lo...QUE ME IMPORTA!

La voz grave de Veyira interrumpió el "intercambio ideológico" que mantenían los dos jóvenes—Es verdad, mi nombre es lo que menos importa... solo quiero asegurarme de que la chica esté lejos de cierto sujeto...

— ¿Yo-o?—Yuni frunció el ceño— ¿Lejos de quién...?

—Oí que te acompañaba el "Alquimista de acero"...—volteó hacia Zato, con desdén—... Imagino que no eres él ¿verdad...?

El técnico meneó la cabeza torpemente.

El Homúnculo paneó la habitación con la mirada, centrando esta en Alphonse:

—Ni tampoco el _enlatado_...

El aludido también meneó la cabeza, sin saber si sería prudente decirle al desconocido que "El Alquimista de acero" lo observaba furibundo.

Oh si.

Esa mirada en los ojos de su hermano mayor solo significaba una cosa:

PROBLEMAS.

Veyira dio un suspiro, suspiro que fue adornado por una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción:

—Entonces esto va a ser limpio, fácil y rápido... MEJOR ASÍ. No es mi estilo pero estoy algo "corto" de tiempo...

LO IGNORÓ.

EL MUY CONDENADO LO IGNORÓ.

Las pupilas de Edward pasaron de un tenue tono ambarino a un rojo carmesí.

OK.

No había dado por sentado que Al era el alquimista de acero; eso era un punto a su favor. Sin embargo el muy ruin ni siquiera había dudado acerca de si él sería ese sujeto al que pretendía encontrar allí.

Veyira, ignorando totalmente el tremendo golpe que se cernía de un momento a otro sobre su espalda, dio un paso al frente:

—Entonces, necesito que te acerques, bonita...—extendió la mano hacía Yuni, indicándole que se acercara.

Esta retrocedió con perplejidad:

— ¿Eh...? ¿Porqué...?

El homúnculo suspiró, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros a medida que avanzaba hacía Alphonse, quien adoptó una pose defensiva:

—Porqué será más rápido si cooperas...

Esta vez fue Alphonse quien lo interrogó— ¿"_Cooperar" _con "QUÉ"?

Veyira cerró los ojos y sonrió, dejando ver en ese momento sus verdaderas intenciones—Dame la piedra. Si no quieres que la arranque de tu...

UN DESTELLO.

SEGUIDO DE UN TERRIBLE CORTE QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE CORTÓ A LA MITAD EL PÁLIDO ROSTRO DEL HOMÚNCULO.

Sin quererlo, Yuniku dejó escapar un agudo grito, grito que, fue rápidamente opacado por el de Alphonse (extrañamente más agudo que el de la chica)

Edward había transmutado su Automail de forma que este se había convertido en una filosa cuchilla en cuestión de un parpadear, arremetiendo contra el desprevenido Homúnculo sin ninguna vacilación.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron viendo al alquimista con una mezcla de sorpresa e incertidumbre en el rostro. En cambio Ed, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho a medida que una cínica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro:

—Edward Elric, alquimista de acero: mucho gusto en conocerte viejo...

Yuni fue la primera del azorado grupo en hablar:

— ¿Está...? ¿Está muert...?

Sin embargo, la joven no llegó a concluir la pregunta, pues, para maravilla de todos los allí presentes, el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo se puso de pie, murmurando con la cabeza completamente mutilada:

—Craso error el mío, entonces... aunque no creas que vas a tomarme tan impróvido la próxima, "Alquimista de Acero..."

Ed retrocedió, con la sonrisa vuelta una mueca de impotencia.

Obviamente, no pensó que fuera a ser tan fácil acabar con un Homúnculo, sin embargo, por un instante, creyó que quizá existieran las excepciones.

Contemplaron al borde de la estupefacción como la cabeza de Veyira se regeneraba sin dificultad, este ladeo el cuello a un lado tras finalizar el proceso:

—Ok, alquimista, tengo tu nombre; tienes el mío: SOY VEYIRA, aunque a algunos les gusta llamarme "_ENVY_"...

Edward parpadeó repetidamente:

— ¿ENVY...? ¿Eres Envy...?

El Homúnculo dio un severo resoplido.

Odiaba ese nombre (si así podía llamar a ese calificativo con el que lo apodaban su madre y hermanos) pero lo ostentaba con orgullo.

Él, era el único capaz de llevarlo con dignidad.

A diferencia, de su hermano menor.

Ese inútil, ese...

—Envy nunca te quedó "hermanito"...

Veyira volteó al oír la voz de ése en quien pensaba en ese mismo instante.

Y de hecho, allí se encontraba:

Envy, los observaba desde el marco de una de las ventanas, con una sonrisa burlona estampada en su tersa faz:

— ¿Cómo has estado "_enano de acero_"? ¿Te ha fastidiado acaso mi hermanito mayor...?

Edward gruñó— ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto Envy...?

Pero el Homúnculo de larga melena azabache se limitó a sonreír con desaprensión:

—Nada de que preocuparse mucho "Ed"... "Veyi" es un problema habitual, ya sabes: NO ES HUMANO, NO ES HOMÚNCULO...—se encogió de hombros, con soltura—...A cualquiera se le haría un nudo en la cabeza de no saber quien mierda es...je je ha tenido esa ridícula idea de ser ENVY desde que _MADRE_ comenzó a llamarlo así.

Veyira gruñó amenazadoramente:

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA ENVY...!

Sin embargo este se limitó a observarlo con indiferencia mientras continuaba charlando con extravío:

—¡Imagínate que harías tú si un día descubrieras que quien te creó, quien te dio una identidad, de repente descubriera que es capaz de hacer una versión mejorada de ti...! Yo sinceramente no puedo sospecharlo, puesto que soy el "_Remake_" de este sujeto...je je.

Envy volteó burlón hacia el otro Homúnculo, sin embargo, su expresión socarrona se tornó en una pavorosa cuando contempló como un enorme puño se imprimía en la blancura de su cínico rostro.

Silencio.

Veyira respiraba a gran velocidad, con el aliento entrecortado por el coraje.

Sin embargo, el breve momento en el que el tiempo se congeló tras el impacto que Envy recibió de lleno en el rostro desapareció apenas el de larga melena murmuró, con el puño de Veyira todavía presionando sobre su faz:

— ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir Veyira...?

El otro gruñó, con desesperación:

— ¡No has oído nada todavía...!

Repentinamente Envy le devolvió el golpe, mas este lo hizo propinándole un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas a su hermano mayor:

— ¡Veyi, Veyi, Veyi...! ¡Estás jugando con fuego camarada...!

Pero Veyira no retrocedió, utilizó uno de sus tonificados brazos para integrarle otro fulminante golpe a su hermano menor, este, todavía sonriendo al recibir el impacto:

— ¡Tienes que desaparecer...!—Los ojos negros de Veyira destellaron como dos piezas de mármol azabache—¡TÚ JAMÁS DEBISTE EXISTIR!

— ¡Oooooh...! ¿No me digas...?

Los punzantes dedos de Envy prácticamente se clavaron en la carne de su enemigo, a la vez que este lo sujetaba por el tórax para acercarlo más a él.

Estando tan cerca de su hermano mayor, entrecerró sus violáceas pupilas a la vez que entrecerraba los parpados, apenas dejando ver el opaco brillo de éstas:

—La existencia es sólo una cuestión de enfoques, hermanito... dime...—señaló a Yuni con un movimiento de su cabeza— ¿Para qué la quieres...? no creo que pretendas llevársela a _MADRE_...

En medio del dolor que le provocaba el agarre, Veyira esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo...?

—Porque eso es lo que ella nos ordenó a todos nosotros: Y TÚ SIEMPRE HACES LO CONTRARIO A LO QUE SE NOS MANDA.

El de oscuras orbes se desprendió del agarre con una potente patada que envió directo al rostro de su enemigo— ¡¿Soy acaso TAN predecible...?

Envy esquivó la patada, sonriendo mientras se mantenía aferrado de una saliente de la pared destrozada.

Los mechones de su sedosa melena azabache bailando con gracia sobre su cínica risita:

—No demasiado, pero recuerda: YO soy TÚ.

Veyira se lanzó en picada, ambos puños extendidos hacía su oponente:

— ¡MENTIRA...!

Mas Envy sorteó la poderosa embestida, que terminó por hacer pedazos el muro, colocándose gracilmente a espaldas de su hermano mayor, ambas manos cayendo a los lados de su esbelta figura:

—Por lo que estoy imaginándome que pretendes devorarle el corazón ¿verdad?—frunció los labios en una mueca retorcida que pretendía ser una sonrisa—Si no me equivoco... CON ESO RESOLVERÁS TU "PROBLEMITA" DE IDENTIDAD.

Veyira ni le escuchó, volvió a asaltar a Envy, quien evadía los múltiples ataques con una sonrisa taimada en la tersa faz.

Sin embargo, Yuni, pálida como la nieve, permanecía inmóvil.

¿Había dicho... DEVORARLE EL CORAZÓN?

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, cerrándola con fuerza sobre este.

Mas, casi inmediatamente, sintió el extrañamente frío agarre de otra mano sobre la suya.

Elevó la mirada hacía quien se encontraba frente a ella:

—Edward...

El alquimista gruñó, presa del fastidio al vislumbrar el pesimismo en los ojos de la rubia:

— ¡DEMONIOS YUNI...! ¡¿PIENSAS QUEDARTE AQUÍ A VER COMO ESTOS DOS SE MATAN POR SECUESTRARTE...?

Parpadeó fuertemente, Alphonse salía de la habitación llevando a Zato y a Naku en brazos, mientras que ella permanecía allí, de pie, todavía pasmada por lo que acababa de oír.

El rubio dio un áspero bufido, meneando la cabeza con aprensión.

Demonios.

Estaba en blanco, le dijera lo que le dijera Yuni no iba a moverse de allí. Simplemente estaba aterrada.

Repentinamente se acercó tanto a ella que la rubia pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de las manos del joven rodeando su cintura.

Mas su repentina inmovilidad se convirtió en sorpresa cuando se vio cargada sobre el hombro del rubio alquimista, quien la sacudió con ímpetu para acomodar su peso sobre él.

Yuni se aprestó a quejarse sonoramente cuando una explosión en la habitación -de la que, por los pelos lograron salir a tiempo- hizo que todo alrededor suyo se llenara de polvo.

— ¡¿AAAAL...?—Tosió Edward en medio de la asfixiante nube de escombros que se cernía sobre ambos— ¡AL...! ¡¿En dónde estás...?

La respuesta llegó desde debajo de las escaleras de ingreso del centro médico— ¡AQUÍ HERMANO...! ¡¿PUEDES ESCUCHARNOS...?

—¡SI...!—volvió a toser, está vez dirigiéndose a la joven que cargaba sobre el hombro— ¡Yuni...! ¿Estás bien...?

La rubia se limitó a asentir con unos ligeros movimientos de su cabeza.

Ed bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, deteniéndose en seco al ver a tres personas frente a él.

El Coronel Roy Mustang arqueó una ceja en modo de respuesta al súbito gesto de sorpresa que adornaba las suaves facciones de Ed:

— ¿Qué sucede _Acero_? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma...

0000000000000000000000000000

**WOW escribir peleas es de lo más emocionante, sin embargo, también suele ser extenuante.**

**¿Les gustó este episodio...?**

**Espero ansiosa sus Reviews, francamente me han hecho enoooormemente dichosa los que me han enviado, pero ¡QUIERO MÁS! ¡MUCHOS MÁS!**

**Jeje, es que me hacen muy feliz :)**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 10:** _"Secretos que queman por dentro"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem"_

**¡1000 GRACIAS POR LEER SIEMPRE!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	10. Secretos que queman por dentro

**Dos episodios actualizados el mismo día, a modo de agradecimiento a todos los que siguen mi historia, en especial a Vradika Von Varekai y a Black Angel Mony.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS INCREIBLES REVIEWS!**

**A aquellos que les gusta Roy, seguro que les va a encantar este capítulo...**

**(Risa misteriosa)**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie. :D**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 10:** _"Secretos que queman por dentro"_

Ed hizo un mohín, depositando a Yuni suavemente en el suelo:

—Es solo que la última vez que vi su ostentosa sonrisa acabé por descubrir que era un jodido Homúnculo...

Roy esbozó una sonrisa arrogante—Aaah, eso lo explica todo... incluso, supongo, el motivo por el que hay una guerra civil en tu sala de internación...

Ed dio un severo bufido por toda respuesta, estirando los brazos con dolor. Definitivamente, bajar tres pisos con una mujer sobre su hombro era demasiado para su recién instalado Automail, obviamente aún necesitaba uno mejor.

Giró hacía Bara, la rubia asistente de Roy, observándola con una seriedad que revelaba cierta simpatía hacía la mujer:

—Espero que este Mustang sea el original, no quiero tener que repetir el placer de llenarle la cara de golpes otra vez...

Bara arqueó las cejas con simpatía, en cambio Roy entrecerró los parpados—Veo que conoces a Barashi, _Acero_...

—Si-i, Al se la llevó por delante en el cuartel...—giró hacía la otra mujer que acompañaba a Roy, esta, de oscura y sedosa melena como el carbón, prolijamente recortada a la altura de los hombros—Pero... a ella no la conozco...

La morena apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza—Rikku Rosencreutz, General de Brigada...

Ed arqueó las cejas, visiblemente sorprendido.

Francamente, deseaba que a Mustang no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la loca idea de pretender salir con una superior inmediata.

Sin embargo, el Coronel (como siempre solía hacer) se adelantó a los pensamientos de su joven amigo—Está realizando una evaluación de mi desempeño en el cargo, _Acero_, no vamos a casarnos si eso es lo que estás pensando...

Ed casi saltó del coraje— ¡¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS IBA YO A ESTAR PENSANDO EN ESO...?

Mas Roy no respondió, su mirada se centró en lo que acontecía en la cima del edificio—Nos encontrábamos en el café de la esquina cuando Bara me informó de lo que había sucedido...

Ed volteó la mirada hacía Yuni, quien permanecía de pie junto a Alphonse y Naku—Mustang...

— ¿Hmn...?

— ¿Qué va a pasar con Yuniku...?

El moreno se quedó viendo a los azules orbes de la muchacha, capaces, pensó, de hipnotizar a cualquiera tanto como lo había hecho la piedra filósofal que llevaba en su pecho en aquella ocasión.

Ocasión en la que, por poco pierde su propia vida.

—Estará bien...

Ed gruñó de frustración:

— ¡La ultima vez le dispararon en medio de la cabeza...!

—Fue un error Ed...

— ¡Error tu condenada cara...! ¡¿Puedo o no confiar en ti...?

Roy le dirigió una helada mirada.

Edward estaba siendo muy descuidado.

Si, quería decírselo, podía confiar en Barashi y en él. Pero junto a ellos estaba esa entrometida General de Brigada que el Fuhrer le había asignado para estar al tanto de sus asuntos.

No podía decirle a Acero que el proyecto en el que trabajaba su padre no era una quimera.

Que asesinó a su propio padre bajo órdenes militares, órdenes que al ser transmitidas a Edward narraban que un sujeto haciéndose pasar por Van Hohenheim realizaba horribles proyectos en seres indefensos.

Edward era especialmente susceptible al tema de las quimeras.

Y Roy Mustang conocía el porqué; era a causa de esa niña, la hija del _alquimista de la vida _y su terrible destino al ser transmutada quiméricamente por su propio padre.

Un destino del que Edward no pudo liberarla.

Y los altos mandos del ejército también conocían la debilidad de Ed por el asunto, por lo que no dudaron en asignarle la misión.

Así, en contra de todas las advertencias, incluso en contra de la oposición de su propio hermano; Edward... asesinó al sujeto que él suponía:

UN IMPOSTOR.

Y acabó así por dejar en manos del ejército al proyecto más valioso de su padre, a su transmutación humana perfecta.

A ella.

La única persona por la que Edward hubiera dado su otro brazo, pierna y corazón por volver a ver.

La única persona a la que Hohenheim sabía que Edward estaría feliz de ver otra vez con vida.

A esa muñeca rubia de ojos azules, con un corazón de mentira que latía como uno real.

Y Roy lo sabía.

Sabía quien era.

Después de todo, él mismo también era:

UN IMPOSTOR.

Jamás se lo dijo a Ed, jamás de atrevió a confesarle que el ejercito experimentó con su padre durante años tras su repentina aparición.

Lo único que pudo hacer por él y por Al, por esos niños que sabía solos y abandonados en un hogar al cual su padre no volvería, fue ayudarlo a ingresar a la milicia.

Tener a Ed a su lado, para protegerlo, de esa verdad que le carcomía la conciencia.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Hohenheim escapó de las instalaciones científicas, años después:

Maldito el Führer.

Maldito él por asignarle a Ed la misión de acabar con su padre. Engañándolo, haciéndolo manchar sus manos con su propia sangre.

**FLASHBACK**

Dio un terrible portazo al ingresar a la oficina que le habían asignado a Ed.

Este se lo quedó viendo sorprendido.

Pero eso a Mustang no le importó.

Ahora, no le importaba nada, excepto; DARLE UN BUEN GOLPE EN LA CARA.

Lo tomó de la solapa de su uniforme,

-era extraño ver a Ed uniformado, pero en ciertas ocasiones y muy a su pesar, se vestía como un "_perro de los militares_", como a él le gustaba llamarlo, pretendiendo, de vez en cuando, guardar las apariencias con el fin de no perder su trabajo-

El rubio reaccionó con rudeza, mas el Coronel no aflojó el arrastre, empujando al desconcertado alquimista sobre su propio escritorio:

— ¡¿Porqué lo hiciste Acero...? ¡¿PORQUÉ...?

Ed frunció el ceño repentinamente— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Mustang...?

Los ojos del alquimista de la flama revelaban el porque de su título, pues los orbes oscuros quemaban con el hostigante ardor de las llamas— ¡SABES DE SOBRA DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO EDWARD...!

Ed desvió la mirada hacia un lado, apenas murmurando:

—Conque tú también... ¡Demonios Mustang! No creo que seas el más indicado para darme sermones morales...

Roy lo sacudió con fuerza, aunque, muy dentro suyo, era a si mismo a quien quería sacudir— ¡NO DEBISTE HACERLO ACERO...! ¡NO SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO...!

Ed sonrió.

Y en su sonrisa Roy...

...no pudo ver...

...NADA...

Edward era así desde que ella había muerto.

Definitivamente, nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo luego de la muerte de Winry.

El rubio clavó sus dorados y vacíos orbes en el rostro de su superior, murmurando con la voz cargada de un amargo y frío resentimiento:

—No sentí nada... ¿sabes...?

Roy frunció el ceño:

— ¿De qué hablas...?

—Al quitarle la vida... al hacerlo no pude sentir absolutamente NADA...

El Coronel lo soltó con aprensión, si no lo hacía, probablemente le llenaría la cara de moretones—Eres un imbécil Edward... no sabes lo que has hecho...

Ed se encogió de hombros, como si nada, arreglando su uniforme con desgano—Él no era Hohenheim después de todo...

—No sabes lo que dices...

—Sólo era un maldito, un condenado asesino que pretendía jugar con la vida de las personas...

Roy sintió que la sangre comenzaba a colarse entre sus dedos a causa de la presión que estos ejercían en sus puños cerrados.

Siempre había intentado protegerlo de esto.

Porque él había sido quien había apresado a Van Hohenheim.

Sólo por seguir órdenes.

Sólo por hacer su trabajo, había conseguido desmoronar la familia de este joven que permanecía de pie frente a él, inmutable, ante el hecho de llevar la sangre de su propio padre entre sus manos.

Y ahora, Ed se había convertido en alguien como él.

En un asesino.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Edward todavía contemplaba al Coronel, con los ojos encendidos en llamas, esperando por la respuesta a la pregunta que le formuló:

— ¿No vas a responderme, Coronel...?

Mas él nada decía, Barashi lo notó pálido, fuera de sí.

La rubia estaba terriblemente acostumbrada a su superior, una parte de ella lo odiaba; era el único obstáculo hacía su propia superación.

El condenado hijo de perra que siempre anulaba sus exámenes.

Sin embargo, otra parte de ella misma se preguntaba cuanto lo iba a extrañar cuando por fin cediese y aprobara los mismos.

Se apresuró a aclararse la garganta, codeando ligeramente al moreno—Coronel... Coronel Mustang: están hablándole a usted...

Roy frunció el ceño.

No, decirle a Edward que podía confiar en él no solo lo dejaría expuesto ante Rikku, su supervisora inmediata, sino que también sería lo más hipócrita que podría decirle al rubio.

Edward, no podía confiar en él.

Porque él le había arrebatado a su padre, sumiéndolo en los más horribles experimentos.

Le había ocultado el hecho de que el pobre hombre que había huido, no era un impostor, sino su propio progenitor.

Y, finalmente, jamás le revelaría, -pues esto probablemente lo haría enloquecer presa de la culpa y el remordimiento- que la mujer que estaba frente a él era lo que estaba buscando con desesperación.

El último obsequio que su padre pensó para él.

No.

Prefería decirle que no podía confiar en él y hacer que lo odiara.

Prefería que lo odiara a él, en lugar de a sí mismo.

Quería, por una sola vez, evitarle el sufrimiento.

Mas, de repente, la voz de Yuni interrumpió la suya, que se aprestaba a darle una respuesta a Edward:

—Eso no tiene ninguna importancia ahora Ed...

Edward gruñó ante el comentario de la joven, quien lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido:

— ¡¿Cómo qué no...?

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa confidente:

—Intercambio equivalente...

— ¿Hmn...?

— Si sacrificas tu desconfianza hacia él... quizá obtengas la respuesta que tanto buscas...

Edward sonrió con aprensión.

Si.

Jaque mate.

La rubia había conseguido superarlo al usar el argumento que él usara con ella anteriormente, cuando Ed le pidió se fiara en él.

Ok.

A lo mejor, no tendría que pedirle a Mustang que le diera una muestra de su confianza, simplemente, tendría que CONFIAR EN ÉL.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de confidencia, esbozando disimuladas sonrisas ante un argumento que solo ellos llegaban a entender.

Sin embargo.

Roy Mustang jamás estaría tranquilo.

Las pesadillas que lo acosaban desde los rincones incógnitos de su conciencia jamás lo abandonarían.

Mientras Edward desconociera la verdad (una verdad, que el Coronel jamás le daría a conocer, pues el dolor del rubio al descubrirlo también sería su culpa) mientras él tuviera que guardar el horrible secreto en su pecho...

...el secreto que quemaba inclemente como el fuego.

Roy Mustang:

JAMÁS SE HALLARÍA EN PAZ.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Pobre Roy, a veces cuando queremos resguardar a los seres queridos de los dolores que consideramos innecesarios, terminamos por hacer sacrificios como el suyo:**

**Sacrificios que, la mayoría de las veces, acaban por lastimarnos tanto a nosotros como a ellos, haciendo el dolor más y más agudo con cada mentira.**

**Entonces espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio -¡no me puedo creer que ya vaya por el diez!- y no se pierdan, porque muy pero muy pronto actualizaré el siguiente:**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 11**: _"Soñando con el ayer"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last __requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	11. Soñando con el ayer

"**Los sueños no son sueños cuando todavía es posible abrigar el perfume, la cadencia de la palabra y el calor de la piel de aquel con quien soñaste.**

**No son sueños, sino, fragmentos de un mundo que yace dormido, haciendo antesala al anhelado despertar..."**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie.**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 11:** _"Soñando con el ayer"_

El profundo ronronear del motor del Rolls Roice que el Coronel Mustang conducía apañaba el silencio que compartían todos los allí presentes.

El alquimista de ojos dorados, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Probablemente, pensó para sí, todavía estaba aturdido por los calmantes que le hubieran obligado a tomar un rato antes ya que muy dentro de su cabeza no paraba de oír una sinuosa melodía que hacía eco en lo profundo de su memoria.

Una composición fina, que venía acompañada por el arrullo de una voz tierna, lozanamente femenina impregnada del acento propio de la expresión una criatura.

**FLASHBACK **

Ed la observaba**.**

La pequeña niña de claras ondas doradas se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, observando por la ventana hacia el exterior, todavía vistiendo su ropa de cama.

Winry no se había levantado de la litera en todo el día.

Sin embargo, se había quedado allí.

Canturreando sin ninguna emoción a la par de la elegante melodía que entonaba la caja musical que mantenía entre sus manecitas.

Edward había ingresado a su habitación dos o tres veces -bueno, quizá un poco más- buscando excusas triviales para hacerlo, como, por ejemplo:

Traerle el desayuno (cuya bandeja resbaló de sus manos y cayó sobre el oso de felpa favorito de la niña) o entrar descuidadamente al lugar, preguntándole si había visto a Alphonse escondiéndose por ahí...

...cosa que, obviamente, resultó una mala idea, pues Winry ni siquiera lo miró:

La niña de diez años simplemente le indicó que le había prohibido al menor de los Elrics esconderse en su habitación cuando jugasen a las escondidillas, cosa que ÉL especialmente, DEBERÍA SABER.

Luego volvió a hacer lo que había hecho durante toda esa tarde:

Sentarse junto a la ventana y girar la cuerda de esa estúpida caja de música.

Edward dio un severo resoplido, resoplido que, extrañamente, no fue oído por Winry.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su más que abrigada chamarra, el niño de dorados orbes se acercó un poco al lecho de su amiga.

La lluvia todavía seguía cayendo allá afuera, los enormes nubarrones grisáceos no se habían retirado desde el día anterior. Día en el que, Winry, había recibido la horrible noticia de la muerte de sus padres, en los campos de Ishbal.

—Winry...

La rubia pareció no escucharle, lo único que oía era el campaneo de su caja musical.

Ed meneó la cabeza, subiéndose a la cama de un salto—WINRY... ¿Me estás escuchando...?

—Si... ¿Qué quieres ahora Ed...?

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, observando por la ventana con seriedad—No tienes que estar triste Win...

La niña frunció el ceño, volviendo a girar la cuerda de su caja de música—No estoy triste Ed. Déjame sola...

Edward dio otro suspiro, ahora, mirando a la cara a su amiga, buscando con insistencia sus azules orbes, ocultos ahora bajo su desprolijamente recortado flequillo—Si no estás triste... ¿Entonces porqué quieres estar sola?

—Porque necesito pensar...

El rubio hizo un mohín, Edward era un niño prodigio, mas, un niño al fin y al cabo—Se puede pensar sin estar solo Win...

—No seas estúpido Edward...

— ¡¿Porqué me vienes con eso...?

Winry emitió un gruñido, estaba a punto de arrojarle la caja musical por la rubia cabeza— ¡Porqué te dije que quiero estar SOLA! ¡¿Qué tan difícil es entender eso para ti...?

Ed parpadeó con fuerza—Es que...

— ¡¿Es que "QUÉ"...?

— ¡...ELLOS NO VAN A VOLVER PORQUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ ENCERRADA...!

La fina melodía que entonaba la caja musical se silenció. Y en la habitación hizo eco una débil bofetada, prodigada por una mano pequeña, débil y temblorosa.

Una mano tan pequeña como la de Edward, mano que, se deslizó hasta su propia mejilla, ahora adoptando un tono encarnado a consecuencia del impacto.

El niño frunció el ceño, mas nada dijo.

Simplemente se quedó allí, sosteniéndose su propia mejilla, observando a su amiga, quien oprimía sus temblorosos puños sobre su regazo:

—Ellos...—musitó con un hilo de voz—...mamá y papá... dijeron que iban a volver...

Ed dio un largo suspiro, todavía con el ceño fruncido—Al menos, eso pretendían ellos...

La rubia apenas elevó la mirada, con algo de rencor impreso en sus ojos azules— ¿Qué estás diciendo...?

—Estoy diciendo que: "Cuanto menos lo intentaron" mi padre se fue sin esa intención...

—Tu padre no está MUERTO Edward, no seas estúpido...

El niño emitió un gruñido, con una seriedad demasiado contrastante a su edad, grabada en la juventud de sus rasgos infantiles—Hubiera sido mejor así...

Winry casi gritó— ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso...!

Ed dio un respingo— ¿Porqué NO?

— ¡PORQUÉ NO! ¡No tienes idea de lo que se siente...! ¡Así eres tú...! ¡Pretendes saber todo de todo y no eres más que un...!

Oprimió los puños y se mordió la lengua.

No.

Hoy no.

Cualquier otro día le recriminaría a Edward lo hipócrita que era.

Como solía pretender que nada le afectaba.

Cuando ella misma, su mejor amiga, su confidente... sabía lo que ocultaban esos ojos color miel detrás de las llamas que los adornaban cuando la tristeza en su interior se disfrazaba de rencor.

Pero no, hoy no.

Porque hoy:

Era ella quien ocultaba el dolor de los suyos detrás de la cortina del resentimiento.

Aguantó un sollozo, ya lloraría cuando Ed se fuera de la habitación.

Pero no ahora, no frente a él.

—Winry...

La voz de su amigo volvió a llegar hasta sus oídos:

—Winry... tú sabes bien cuanto le extraño, sin embargo, creo que hubiera preferido que él no hubiera vuelto a casa porque algo se lo hubiese impedido y no porque... nos hubiera abandonado, a MAMÁ a AL y a MÍ... Sé que entiendes lo que digo...

Tomó la caja de entre las manos de su amiga, deslizándola sobre las suyas con inercia:

—Mi mamá dice que, las personas a las que amamos, son como las estrellas...

Winry simplemente lo escuchó hablar, la mirada fija en las manos de su amigo, cuyos pequeños dedos hacían girar la cuerda de la caja musical con imperturbabilidad:

—...porque aunque no podamos verlos: siempre están allí de alguna forma...

El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al volver a oír el sonido de la armoniosa melodía que volvía a inundar la habitación en penumbras.

Superando el odioso sonido de la lluvia que repiqueteaba en el tejado de la casa de los Rockbell.

A Edward siempre le había desagradado el sonido de la lluvia.

Sin saber bien a causa de qué.

Y sin cuestionarse demasiado el porqué.

Simplemente no le gustaba el nudo que se formaba en su pequeño pecho al oír el tintineo de las gotas sobre la tierra húmeda. Probablemente, se sintiera así porque mamá estaba enfermándose muy a menudo cuando llovía...

...de hecho, mamá estaba poniéndose enferma DEMASIADO a menudo.

De repente, unas húmedas y rápidas pisadas sobre el suelo de la habitación hicieron voltear a los dos niños con curiosidad:

Allí se hallaba Al, completamente empapado y con una sonrisa desproporcionada en su cara embarrada:

—¡HERMANO...! ¡ENCONTRÉ EL "PARAGRIFOSAURIO"!

Winry abrió los azules ojos como platos— ¿El "Parágrafo-qué"...?

Alphonse revisó entre sus prendas (tan embarradas como él) con un gesto de superioridad— ¡No "Parágrafo"! ¡El "Paragrifosaurio"...! ¡Mi hermano mayor me dijo que si encontraba uno podría dibujar en su diario de alquimia...!

¡¿Verdad que si hermano-o-o?

Winry le dirigió una mirada inquisidora al mayor de los Elrics, quien, con su mejor cara de "Primero me almorzaré tus calzones Al" negó con los parpados entrecerrados—Yo no creo que eso sea un "Paragrifosaurio" Al...

Alphonse parpadeó con incomprensión, paseando su mirada del hueso que sostenía en su mano -hueso que, probablemente, había robado de la perrera de Den, el perro de la familia y no de un sitio de excavación como el hacía suponer- y el rostro de su hermano mayor:

— ¿EEEEEEH...? ¿Porqué no...?

El mayor de ellos sonrió imperceptiblemente -pasando sobre Winry sin un atisbo de elegancia, pues la rubia tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar que Ed la arrojara de su propia cama al hacerse paso por ella.- para luego abrir sin ningún permiso de su joven amiga la gaveta donde esta guardaba sus pertenencias personales:

—¡ED...! ¡NO TOQUES MIS COSAS...!—se quejó esta, mas fue totalmente ignorada por Ed, quien la empujó atrás con una de sus piernas, revolviendo en la gaveta hasta dar con el elemento deseado:

Si.

Ed conocía como la palma de su mano la recámara de Winry.

Con, o sin ella presente, al rubio le encantaba hurgar entre sus cosas, motivo por el cual, se había hecho merecedor de una buena serie de traumatismos craneales en más ocasiones de las que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Tal que, conociendo el lugar como lo conocía, no tuvo problema en extraer la linterna rosa que Winry guardaba en el cajoncillo de su mesa de luz, linterna que, su mamá le había obligado a regalarle a la rubia para su cumpleaños.

Ed quería mucho a Winry.

Pero por algún motivo que todavía desconocía, lo ponía nervioso el tener que hacerle obsequios y más nervioso lo hacía sentirse el hecho de que su amiga guardara con tanto recelo la estúpida linterna.

Tanto Al como Winry se lo quedaron viendo con curiosidad mientras intentaba encender el aparato:

— ¡¿Cómo se enciende este chisme...?

La rubia hizo un mohín, acercándose a su amigo— ¡No es ningún chisme...! ¡Dámela...! —con un suspiro y algún que otro murmullo que a Ed le llegó a parecer algo como: "¡...los niños no saben nada!" Winry le devolvió la linterna:

—Ya, está encendida... ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella...?

El niño apuntó a una pared despejada de la habitación, donde la luz de la linterna se reflejó con un haz circular—Como te decía Al; eso no puede ser un "Paragrifosaurio" ¿"Porqué", quieres saber? Bueno, mi querido hermanito, esto es porque los "Paragrifosaurios" solo habitan en la lejana e incógnita "Chocolacea" ¡La mítica tierra de los chocolates!

La mandíbula de Winry casi tocó el suelo:

"¡¿Qué locura acababa de decirle a Al...?"

Mientras que el menor de los Elrics dejó que sus verdiazules pupilas incrementaran su tamaño de forma desproporcional— ¡¿DE VERAS...?

Ed se puso de pie sobre la cama, señalando con euforia hacía donde el haz de la linterna chocaba contra la pared:

—¡OH SI, AL...! ¡Y LA ÚNICA FORMA DE LLEGAR AHÍ ES ATRAVESANDO EL PORTAL QUE ACABO DE FORMAR EN LA PARED...! ¡PERO DEBES DARTE PRISA O SE CERRARÁ...!

En una décima de segundo, Winry comprendió las terribles intenciones del mayor de los Elrics, pero el agudo grito de "¡AL NO LE HAGAS CAS...!" llegó tarde, de hecho, llegó justo cuando un ciego Alphonse salió despedido a toda velocidad rumbo al muro, con los brazos en alto y al grito triunfal de "¡CHOCOLACEA AHÍ VOY...!" solo para estrellarse tan rápido como venía contra la sólida superficie.

Indiscutiblemente, Winry le estrelló la caja musical al mayor de sus dos mejores amigos directo en la insensible cabeza.

Ese joyero de armoniosa melodía rondó de un lado a otro en el hogar de los Rockbell durante la infancia de Edward, era el favorito de Sara Rockbell, el que le había obsequiado su pequeña hija en Navidad.

Winry no se despegaba del estuche musical cuando sus progenitores se marcharon a Ishbal, para obrar como médicos de guerra.

Luego, siguió escuchando su melosa melodía en todos esos dolorosos años que le siguieron a la forzosa despedida sin "adioses" que el destino interpuso entre ella y sus amados padres.

Edward no volvió a ver la caja musical desde el día en el que su hermano y él se marcharon a Central.

Cuando, tras incendiar su hogar de la infancia, quemando todos sus recuerdos y esperanzas junto a él, decidieron emprender el tortuoso sendero que los llevaría a recuperar sus cuerpos otra vez.

A recuperar aquello que habían perdido.

A costa, sin notarlo, de dejar a una niña de rubia melena, llorando, solitaria, sobre las cenizas de la morada sin dueños.

Sobre las cenizas de las memorias que compartió con ellos dos.

Con esos niños, que se habían marchado...

...como lo hicieron sus padres:

...SIN DECIR ADIÓS...

00000000000000000000

**Hasta aquí el episodio número diez: un cuadro de las memorias de Ed, hecho sobre lo cual, probablemente trate también el próximo capitulo, ya que es necesario profundizar sobre ciertos detalles del pasado del alquimista de abrigo carmesí antes de pasar a lo que sigue en la historia, que, por cierto, va a incluir mucha acción.**

**Ah, y sobre Alphonse y su ansia por descubrir la mitológica "Chocolacea" (XDJEJE) ténganle paciencia: no sólo tiene ocho años, sino que también tiene a un hermano como Ed, jeje.**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 12**: _"La sinfonía del eterno esperar"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	12. La sinfonía del eterno esperar

**¡De nuevo actualizando dos capítulos a la vez...!**

**Ummm... probablemente no me convenga malacostumbrarlos a actualizar tan a menudo... -jeje- luego tendré problemas al demorarme un poco...**

**Ok. De nuevo, 1000 gracias x seguir leyendo está historia, cabe decir, que aunque no todos dejen Reviews,**

**Sé que a mi, por ejemplo, se me van las horas del Modem al conectarme y por eso intento estar online el menor período posible, por lo que, obviamente -y tristemente- no soy adepta a comentar las historias que leo, cosa que, sin embargo, tengo como materia pendiente y deberé hacer algún día no muy lejano... por lo que tampoco soy tan quisquillosa con eso de recibir comentarios, EH, que no miento:**

**¡ADORO RECIBIRLOS!**

**Y estoy EUFORICA de recibirlos:**

**¡SIEMPRE!**

**Sin embargo, me hace MUY feliz que lean y que les guste la historia.**

**Por lo tanto, como sé que son muuuchos los que leen no creo que pueda estar más radiante.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie. De no ser así, Edward no hubiera filmado UNA película, sino una saga de ellas, tan extensa como la de "ROCKY" JEJE.**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 12:** _"La sinfonía del eterno esperar"_

El coche de Mustang continuaba su recorrido por las calles de Central.

El ambiente, antes tenso y silencioso, se hallaba más animado ahora, pues la pequeña Naku canturreaba alegremente, olvidada ya del incidente que tomara lugar en el hospital, para arrojarse después en los brazos de Yuniku, escapando de Alphonse al grito abierto de "¡ALEJATE CABALLERO NEGRO...!".

Ed soltó una risa.

Si.

Probablemente debió elegir otra clase de objeto al fijar el alma de su hermano pequeño, porque, indiscutiblemente, Al lucía como el villano de la película de sábado por la tarde.

Pensando tal trivialidad, cruzó, sin quererlo, miradas con Yuni:

La rubia se lo quedó viendo con simpatía, mas, al notar que Edward la estaba observando, sus ojos azules volvieron a verse cubiertos por esa cortina misteriosa de indiferencia.

Las finas cejas doradas del alquimista cayeron sobre sus parpados.

Ella había volteado el rostro hacía la ventana del coche, forzando una sonrisa mientras que Naku le trenzaba el cabello con NO-MUCHA destreza.

Era a él a quien no quería ver.

Ed no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior:

Demonios.

Eran TAN parecidas.

Winry solía hacer lo mismo cuando algo le desagradaba:

Se lo dijo MIL VECES:

"Winry: prefiero que me golpees con esa cosa un millón de veces... pero, POR FAVOR, no hagas eso..."

Sonrió para sí mismo, todavía recordaba su voz, la forma en las delicadas facciones de la rubia se fruncían con desconcierto:

"¿Hacer "QUÉ"?"

Eso.

Eso que hacía cuando algo REALMENTE la había herido:

IGNORARLO.

FINGIR QUE TODO ESTABA BIEN.

Y eso mismo hacía Yuni ahora, desconocerlo:

Usar la ley del hielo en sus pobres huesos, fingiendo, con una sonrisa cordial, que no lo odiaba, que le estaba agradecida por ayudarla a escapar del ejército y de los condenados Homúnculos.

No obstante, algo estaba mal y Edward no era impulsivo: sino TREMENDAMENTE IMPULSIVO, por lo que le dirigió unas pocas y sinceras frases sin siquiera pensarlas antes:

—Podrías, por lo menos no ser tan jodidamente hipócrita y decirme lo que te incomoda...

Las azules esferas que la joven tenía por ojos destellaron de contrariedad:

— ¡¿Se puede saber que ratos te picó...?

—Me pica el hecho de que no soportes ni mirarme... ¿Acaso te he hecho algo...?

Yuni aspiró fuertemente, conteniendo en lo que podía, el calor que comenzaba a subírsele a la sangre—NO-O Edward... ¿Y qué se te dio con qué no puedo ni mirarte...? Lo estoy haciendo ahora ¿NO?

—No es eso a lo que me refiero: NO SOY ESTÚPIDO, sé que me estás viendo, mas no es el hecho de si lo haces o no; sino COMO lo haces...

La rubia se recargó en su asiento, deslizándose sobre él con la mirada cansada—Oh, por Dios... entonces dime ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?

—Como ya lo he visto en otros ojos...

— ¿Hmn...?

—Hay personas que nacieron con ese don, pero también las hay aquellas que nacimos con el de ver más allá de las máscaras...

Yuni empezaba a perder la paciencia:

—Ok, entonces; ¿Ya descubriste que yo, el increíblemente millonario y sospechosamente soltero BRUNO DÍAZ y...BATMAN "_El caballero de la noche_" somos, en realidad, la misma persona...?

Edward profirió un grito que hizo que Mustang perdiera el control del automóvil por un instante—¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE BATMAAAAAAAN...!

— ¿Entonces...?

Está vez fue Edward quien se dejó caer sobre su asiento, con desgano—Eres buena guardando las apariencias... eso intentaba decir...

— ¿Y...?

—Y que puedo darme cuenta de cuando alguien pretende que todo está bien...

Yuniku dejó escapar un cínico respingo—NO-O ME DIGAS...

Sin embargo la respuesta de Ed llegó a sus oídos envuelta en tristeza y resentimiento—Si, mi madre... era una experta en fingir que nada iba mal, creo, que fui el único en notar el dolor que vivía en el fondo de su mirar desde el día que Hohenheim nos abandonó...

Yuni parpadeó fuertemente, no creyendo lo que acababa de oír— ¿Él... los abandonó...?

Imperceptiblemente, Roy Mustang oprimió el volante del vehiculo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Mas Edward cambió el tema con vehemencia:

—Puedo notar la frustración que hay en el fondo de los tuyos, Yuni...

La joven se cubrió los antebrazos, al sentir que un poderoso escalofrío se apoderaba de su cuerpo—Deja, Ed... Hay cosas que solo el tiempo sabe curar...

—Pero también hay cosas que curan más rápido si se comparten...

Yuni dejó escapar una risa cansada, fruto de la resignación— ¿Jamás... te das por vencido? ¿Oh no?

Ed apoyó sus antebrazos sobre el regazo, acercando, con suavidad la zona superior de su torso a su compañera, quien iba sentada en el asiento frente a él.

Dejó que una sonrisa cargada de melancolía se dibujara en su rostro, mientras que, con sinceridad, dejaba ir las palabras justas:

—Ella siempre esperaba...

— ¿Hmn...?

—Winry...—Hizo una pausa, al pronunciar su querido nombre—...la persona que se encargaba de mis automails, bueno, es decir, ella fue mucho más que eso: fue casi una hermana para nosotros dos, nos criamos juntos y...

Silencio.

No quería hablar de ella.

No quería que se le hiciera ese nudo en la garganta al recordar las horas pasadas.

Pero... ¡Demonios! Eso era lo único que se pasaba haciendo últimamente:

—De cualquier forma, ella siempre esperaba a que las cosas pasaran, solía decir: "Los malos momentos abundan, el arte es saber esperar a que se terminen..."

Yuni sonrió imperceptiblemente:

—Bonita filosofía...

—Era más que eso, ella siempre esperó...

Esperó por sus padres.

Esperó por él.

Esperó a no morir:

**FLASHBACK**

El sonido del joyero musical atrajo a un ya adulto Edward hasta la habitación de su querida Win.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cargando una pesada maleta que arrojó a un lado apenas entró al lugar, sumido en las penumbras de la recién entrada noche, se arrojó de rodillas junto a la litera, con el semblante lleno de una desesperación que no lograba ocultar:

—Winry... Maldición Win... ¿Qué tienes...?

La rubia abrió los parpados pesadamente, como si el esfuerzo le costara la vida, la dorada cabellera esparcida sobre su pálido rostro:

—Eh... Ed, tiempo sin verte...—sonrió con camaradería— ¿Viniste por alguna reparación?

—Yo...—El rubio dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, apartando con cuidado las mechas que caían sobre la tersa faz de su amiga de la infancia—...Al y yo estamos de vuelta y... todo será como en los viejos tiempos, ya verás: Tú, Al y yo; JUNTOS OTRA VEZ...

— ¿Si...? Francamente, eso me suena a proble...—intentó reír, mas una poderosa tos le arrebató la sonrisa, obligándose a sacudirse con violencia.

Ed arqueó las cejas con consternación.

Era su culpa.

Había esperado demasiado.

La voz de Winry, suavemente escapando de sus labios, se dejó oír nuevamente en la habitación:

— ¿Qué has dicho, Ed...?

— ¿Hmn...?

—Te oí decir: "esperé demasiado"...

Ed parpadeó con fuerza— ¿Eso dije...?

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa—Eso dijiste...

—Bueno, ahm, pues, yo me refería a que... debí, debí llegar antes, debí tomar el tren de las siete y no el de las tres porque...

Winry le indicó que guardara silencio con un gesto—_Shhhhh..._ ¿Escuchas... a las lechuzas?

El rubio esbozó una media sonrisa—Ajá...

—Les tenías tanto miedo cuando éramos niños...

Ed hizo un mohín—Si, si... olvídalo...

—Ed...

—¿Hmn...?

—No quiero que te tortures por esas tonterías...

— ¿De qué hablas...?

La melodía del joyero musical se detuvo, Winry comenzó a darle vueltas a la cuerda pacientemente—No tenías porque saber que estaba enferma, lo último que hubiera querido es que una pequeñez como está hubiera interferido con su viaje...

Ed frunció el ceño—No es una pequeñez...

—Déjame terminar: Siempre fuiste libre Ed y es así como siempre te recordaré, es en vano que trunquemos el futuro por reprocharnos errores del pasado; LO HECHO, HECHO ESTÁ... yo... debí ir contigo en muchas ocasiones, mas, nunca tuve la fuerza necesaria y sabía que si algo me ocurría a mi pues, bueno, a ti... ehm...

Ed frunció el ceño, emitiendo un ligero gruñido—Si, ME DOLERÍA MUCHO...

—Pues, aún así esperé por ti...—vuelve a toser con violencia—...sabía, que volverías: SIEMPRE supe que regresarías a casa.

Silencio—Ed...

Más silencio.

—Dime Ed... ¿Cómo lo pasaron en Central? No he ido por allí en un tiempo, aunque, Riza se pasó por aquí el año pasado ¿sabías que ella y Roy tuvieron una pelea...? no me dijo porqué solo que iba a marcharse muy lejos... Es una pena ¿verdad?

El rubio miraba al vacío con distracción—Si... genial.

—ED.

Silencio.

—¡Ed...! ¡Vamos! No me gusta verte así... —le picó una mejilla con el dedo, intentando captar su atención—...anda Ed: ¡esfuérzate y dame una buena sonrisa!

—Winry...

— ¿Hmn...?

— ¿A dónde... van los muertos?

La rubia parpadeó con fuerza—Edward, escucha...

—¿Porqué las personas tienen qué...?

Winry le revolvió el cabello suavemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro:

—No es tan grave... el Doctor exagera bastante, sabes de sobra como son los médicos de pueblo, para ellos es importante que la familia se preocupe y les consulte más y más:

Le exprimirían hasta el último centavo a la tía Pinako si pudieran.

Winry sonrió, ante la caricaturesca idea del Doctor sujetando a la anciana por los tobillos mientras que la agitaba boca abajo para que cayeran todos los ahorros que guardaba en su sujetador:

— ¡Suerte que ella sea tan asertiva...! ¿No-o Ed...?

Ed, nada dijo, sus ojos ardían y sus manos sudaban.

La melodía de la caja de música lo hacía todo peor, estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Winry, como siempre, evitaba el asunto.

Como siempre, procuraba fingir que todo estaba bien:

— ¿Sabes una cosa Ed? Apenas se enteró de que venías, la tía Pinako corrió a prepararte Estofado... ella te guarda muchísimo cariño... así que, cuando yo no pueda hacerlo... quiero que tú lo hagas ¿de acuerdo...? no seas grosero con ella porque de verdad...

Edward casi gritó:

— ¡Yo no tengo porque cuidar de ninguna anciana decrepita! ¡PORQUE TÚ VAS A ESTAR SIEMPRE PARA HACERLO... PARA CUIDAR DE ELLA Y DE AL Y...!

La melodía se detuvo abruptamente, pero esta vez, porque la caja musical resbaló de las manos de Winry, rodando sobre la cama para caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Haciéndose añicos.

Pero, esto, Winry ni siquiera lo notó.

Lo único que notó, fueron los ojos dorados que se clavaban en los suyos, ambas miradas, empañadas por las lágrimas:

—Ed...

No la dejó decir nada.

Edward se arrojó en los brazos de su mejor amiga en un arrebato de sollozos que hacían que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera:

—... ¡Y DE MI WINRY...!—Hundió el rostro entre sus húmedos cabellos, profiriendo gemidos de angustia— ¡Y DE MI...! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Maldición...!

La rubia solo lo estrechó, tosiendo con fuerza al hablar—Nunca... te dejaré Ed... TE LO PROMETO, ya... por favor... no llores...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Yuni todavía observaba el semblante de Ed, repleto de sentimientos indescifrables:

— ¿Ed...?

Pero el rubio elevó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de ella, esbozando una suerte de sonrisa melancólica:

—Esperar a que el tiempo cure tus heridas, es un grave error...

La de ojos azules frunció el ceño— ¿Qué hacer sino...?

Ed sonrió, con una expresión misteriosa en el rostro que parecía decir más de lo que sus propias palabras decían:

—Vivir...—deslizó su mano derecha, su Automail, sobre una de las de su compañera en un gesto amigable—... debes vivir mientras todavía te quede tiempo Yuni... y no esperar a que llegue el final para que todo se solucione.

Yuniku esbozó una tímida sonrisa, sonrisa que al alquimista le trajo, el recuerdo de una bella y triste melodía, perdida para siempre, en los rincones del tiempo.

00000000000000000000

**Fin del episodio doce, me sentí terriblemente tentada a escribir un momento así entre estos dos y creo que lo que más me gustó, fue unir los corazones de Edward y Winry a través del sonido de una caja de música.**

**Quédense allí para el próximo episodio, este, les adelanto: mucho más delirante que el intento de Alphonse por encontrar "Chocolacea" Jeje, nunca me voy a cansar de reírme de esa parte...**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 13**: _"Alphonse al desnudo"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	13. Alphonse al desnudo

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que Alphonse Elric es uno de mis personajes favoritos, principalmente, por actuar en innumerables ocasiones como el "angelito" que se posa en uno de los hombros de Ed, cuando a este se le pasan por la cabezota rubia, las peores ideas que a un abnegado alquimista deberían ocurrírsele.**

**¡Y pasa taaaaaanto tiempo junto a Eddy!**

**No puedo mas que envidiarle por eso, jeje. **

**En fin: Al se desvive por los gatos, las tartas y Ed, por lo que teniendo tanto en común con el menor de los Elrics no podría más que, obviamente:**

**Encantarme. **

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie.**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 13:** _"Alphonse al desnudo"_

Finalmente, habían llegado a destino.

Si, Ed podía sentir su cabeza palpitando de dolor.

Es que, sencillamente, la estúpida canción que Alphonse y Naku no habían dejado de cantar a bordo del coche del Coronel había conseguido provocarle una fuerte jaqueca al alquimista.

Todavía podía sentir el fastidioso estribillo dentro de su cabeza.

¿Se había vuelto loco?

No.

Para nada.

Todavía de pie, en la acera de la avenida, podía ver a su hermano jugando con la mocosuela.

Cantando la odiosa canción a todo pulmón:

"¡...Ciento veintiocho jarrones de cerveza al fin!"

"¡Y uno más va ya...!"

"¡Sube otro y a beber...!"

"¡Ciento veintinueve jarrones de cerveza al fin...!"

El mayor de los Elrics dio un suspiro:

¿Era impresión suya o todas las canciones para niños llevaban ocultos mensajes autodestructivos...?

Sonrió para sí mismo.

"Ed, piensas demasiado..."

Cuando vio que no solo su hermano y la hija del técnico permanecían afuera del Bar:

"El Teniente andrajoso"

Cuya propietaria era ni más ni menos que Madame Christmas, la mujer que había criado a Roy Mustang. Lo que hizo sentir a Ed mucho más tranquilo acerca de las intenciones del Coronel, obviamente, si los había conducido al sitio en donde pasó su infancia, era porque de verdad se estaba asegurando de que Yuni estuviera a salvo.

Fuera del alcance de los Homúnculos y los militares.

Y, de hecho, era Yuni quien se encontraba afuera, la espalda recostada contra un muro de la vieja posada y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la tarde fugitiva.

Ed dio un respingo.

Acercándose a ella de manos en los bolsillos:

—Eh, Yuniku...

La rubia arqueó las cejas, al parecer, apenas apercibiéndose de la presencia de su compañero— ¿Hmn...?

—Oye...—Ed hizo un imperceptible mohín, no le parecía nada atractiva la idea de acercarse a alguien que no conocía muy bien sin una excusa coherente—...bueno, estaba pensando... que sería mejor que te quedases dentro ¿no...? Es decir; estás demasiado expuesta en esta posición...

Yuni apenas frunció el ceño—Estaba... pensando TAMBIÉN.

Ed parpadeó, no esperando esa respuesta— ¿Ah... si-i? ¿Qué...?

—Eso es lo bello de pensar: nadie tiene que saber lo que especulas...—frunció los labios con satisfacción, evidentemente, pensando que con eso iba a conseguir que el alquimista se callara.

Pero.

Obviamente.

No sabía PARA NADA bien con quien hablaba.

El de ojos dorados ladeó la cabeza a un lado, lo que hizo sonreír a la rubia— ¿Porqué haces eso Ed...?

El aludido elevó el mentón, desafiante— ¿Hacer "QUÉ"?

Otra vez ese ligero gesto en las facciones de Yuni, ese gesto que empezaba a provocar que Edward perdiera la paciencia.

Ese gesto...

...que parecía insinuar algo sobre su altura.

Oh si.

Que alguien se atreviera a tacharle de hipersensible.

Edward Elric no era ningún ENANO susceptible...

...sólo...

...mmm...

...SÓLO...

¡¿Qué diablos importaba?

¡SABÍA CUANDO ALGUIEN IBA A LLAMARLO ENANO!

El grito que soltó provocó que media ciudad volteara a verles:

— ¡¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUÉ PARA PODER HABLARTE DE FRENTE NO ME BASTA CON PONERME EN PUNTITAS SINO QUÉ TAMBIÉN TENDRÍA QUE COMPRARME UNOS ZANCOS...?

La de ojos azules frunció los parpados.

Si iba a confiar en él y permitirle ayudarla hasta que recuperara la memoria:

Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a los numerosos ataques de histeria que se suscitaban en el pequeño alquimista.

Se lo quedó viendo con indiferencia mientras él vociferaba (casi sin aliento a estás alturas):

— ¡ ¿ACASO DEBERÍA USAR LOS CONDENADOS ZANCOS HASTA QUE ALGÚN CIRCO DECIDIERA PAGARME PARA SER EL ARTISTA DE LA RUTINA DE ACROBACIAS PRINCIPAL...?

Cuando, pacientemente, decidió interrumpirlo con un suspiro:

—Oh si Ed, increíblemente creativo. Sin embargo, me estaba preguntando si ladeabas la cabeza a un lado cuando piensas, para que, con algo de suerte, las únicas dos neuronas que tienes en esa cabezota tuya hicieran SINAPSIS de una buena vez...

El rubio replicó con la voz gastada por su gritería anterior— ¡¿Estás insinuando que mi cabeza es tan DIMINUTA, que apenas caben DOS neuronas en ella...?

—¡Tú lo dijiste, no YO!

— ¡PERO LO PENSASTE...!

— ¡PERO TÚ LO DIJISTE...!

— ¡PERO TÚ LO PENSASTE PRIMEEEROOO...!

Alphonse dio un largo, cansado y resignado suspiro:

Para ser un niño prodigio...

...su hermano mayor podía ser MUY, MUY:

...TONTO...

Él jamás se atrevería a gritarle así a una chica, de hecho, Al nunca se atrevería a gritarle a alguien, habían, tristemente, sido ALGUNAS las ocasiones en las que había perdido los estribos, mas, al final, siempre se había disculpado por ello.

Sonrió para si, en cierta parte, orgulloso de su manera de comportarse:

SU MAMÁ: NO HABÍA CRIADO A UN IDIOTA.

Bueno... tal vez UNO (uno de larga trenza y abrigo color grana) pero no DOS.

Tan ensimismado en si mismo y en su correcta actitud se encontraba, que no logró apercibirse de que Naku (quien había trepado habilidosamente por su espalda) arrebató su cabeza de acero arrojándola directo al medio de la atestada avenida:

—¡NAKU...! ¡ESO NO FUE NADA AMABLE!—gruñó el menor de los Elrics, lanzándose a ciegas a la vía, tras su cabeza fugitiva.

Ante los desesperados alaridos que la niña profería con ambas manos en el rostro, Ed y Yuni voltearon hacía ellos, contemplando, con horror, como el menor de los Elrics vagaba, casualmente, en medio del alud de coches que le esquivaban con presteza, dejando escapar, sonoros bocinazos al hacerlo.

— ¡AAAAAL...! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO...?—gruñó Ed, incrédulo de lo que veía, a medida que corría tras su hermano.

— ¡Espera Ed...!—Yuni lo jaló como pudo (REALMENTE ERA MÁS PESADO DE LO QUE PARECÍA, esto era, obviamente, debido al peso adicional de sus Automails) justo antes de que un automóvil embistiera al descuidado alquimista— ¡POR DIOS ED... DETENTE! ¡ ¿QUIERES QUÉ TE MATEN...?

— ¡SUÉLTAME... AL ESTÁ...!

No alcanzó a terminar la frase.

Un veloz automóvil golpeó el cuerpo de Alphonse, el coche, dándose a la fuga con rapidez, mientras que el menor de los Elrics rodó por el suelo, chocando contra la acera con aspereza.

Naku se lanzó a llorar.

Ed, con los ojos grandes como platos al ver que el cuerpo de su hermano yacía dividido en dos partes, cortado a la altura de la cintura, se lanzó a correr en su dirección con un angustioso grito:

— ¡AAAAAL...!

Yuni lo siguió con la mirada, no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, mientras intentaba con fuerza, distraer a la pequeña Naku que no paraba de llorar.

Edward Elric no podía estar más preocupado, pero, para sorpresa de las dos personas que lo observaban, hizo a un lado la zona superior de la armadura, colocando, con brusquedad, su oído sobre una de las piernas de su fraccionado hermano.

Naku cesó su llanto, cambiando, su semblante consternado, por uno que enseñaba una enorme curiosidad:

— ¿Porqué el hermano pequeño está escuchando la pierna del hermano grande...?

Yuni apenas musitó la respuesta con un hilo de voz—No lo sé... no creo que le este buscando el pulso...

Sin embargo, ambas abrieron las bocas un palmo al ver a Edward sacudiendo la zona inferior del cuerpo de Al, mientras que gritaba con desesperación— ¡AAAAL...! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN...? ¡RESPONDE CUANDO TE HABLO GRANDISIMO IMBÉCIL...!

La mayor de las chicas se puso de pie, lista a buscar ayuda médica (sin saber si solicitar psiquiatrica para el mayor de ellos) cuando, de repente y para sorpresa -y alegría- de los allí presentes, la voz de Al volvió a dejarse oír:

— ¿Hermano...? ¿Eres tú...? ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Debes asegurarte de que el gato que ocultaba en el interior de mi torso no haya sufrido lesiones graves...!

Ed gruñó con aspereza, poniéndose de pie:

— ¡PUES SERÁ TU CULPA SI ALGO LE HUBIESE PASADO...! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUÉ DEJES DE IR POR AHÍ, RECOGIÉNDO A CUANTO TODO ANIMAL ABANDONADO ENCUENTRAS EN EL CAMINO...?

Finalizado el escarmiento y ante el silencio del menor, Ed apenas murmuró:

—Te... encuentras bien... ¿Verdad, Al...?

—Si, no me he hecho nada hermano...

Violentamente, el alquimista de abrigo rojo, le propinó una fuerte patada a los restos de su hermano menor, esparcidos a lo largo de la avenida:

—¡TODAVÍA...! ¡ESPERA A QUE SALGAS DE AHÍ ADENTRO Y TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABERME PREOCUPADO ASÍ!

Yuni y Naku los contemplaban azoradas.

Ed, recién apercibiéndose de ello, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber olvidado que su hermano y él no estaban solos.

Ahora, por culpa del descuidado de Al, iba a tener que decir la verdad:

—De acuerdo Al... ¿puedes salir de allí dentro por ti mismo?

—Si, claro...

Ante la afirmativa de su hermano pequeño, Ed dio un largo suspiro, dirigiéndose a las féminas que lo observaban.

Una, fascinada.

La otra, interrogante... y algo asustada.

Ed semi sonrió, observando como el brazo de carne y hueso de su hermano pequeño, se abría paso hacía el exterior de su fragmentada armadura:

—Ok chicas, están a punto de ver a Alphonse: _al desnudo_...

Yuni retrocedió un paso, mientras que Naku corría hacía su compañero de juegos:

YA NO DENTRO DE LA ARMADURA.

Sino, esbozando una amplía sonrisa que centellaba al unísono de sus pupilas verdiazules, pupilas que, se encontraban casi ocultas entre un desprolijo y revuelto flequillo color trigo.

Yuni lo señaló, incrédula:

— ¡¿Él, él... ES UNA PERSONA?

Ed le obsequió con una de sus mejores y más cínicas sonrisas— ¿A quién esperabas...? ¿Al Rey de Francia?

—P, Pero... es que... ¡YO ESTUVE AHÍ DENTRO! ¡Y ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE VACÍO!

Al dejó escapar una pequeña risita, a la vez que se reunía en la acera junto a Naku y su (visiblemente fastidiado hermano):

—Me ocultaba en la zona inferior de la armadura, que estaba separada de la superior por una lámina de acero: TÚ, estabas sobre mí sin saberlo en esos momentos...

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, ya más contrariada que sorprendida— ¡¿Y CÓMO MOVIAS TUS BRAZOS ENTONCES...?

—Mi alma estuvo fijada a la armadura alguna vez... por lo que aún conservo cierta capacidad para controlar sus movimientos... ES UNA PENA QUE SE HALLA ROTO: _ahora tendré que encontrar a quien la repare..._ Eh, Yuni ¿qué no estás alegre de saber que soy un humano...? pareces seriamente molesta...

—Oh, no, no estoy molesta Al... solo me pregunto: ¿por qué no me lo habían dicho...?

Ed dejó escapar otra risa sarcástica—Porque no lo preguntaste...

— ¡ESO NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡Estoy hablando en serio...!

—Se supone...

— ¿Hmn...?

—...se supone que nadie debe saberlo.

Esta vez, la rubia se llevó las manos a las caderas, agitando una de ellas mientras apuntaba hacia el menor de los Elrics— ¿Y no es más sospechoso todavía que ande por ahí pretendiendo ser un alma dentro de una armadura...?

Ed la tomó suavemente por los hombros, lo que provocó que, inesperadamente, Yuni perdiera el equilibrio, ruborizándose al sentirse idiota frente al alquimista, sin embargo, este pareció no notarlo, ya que clavando sus orbes dorados en el rostro de su compañera, expresó con lentitud:

—Te lo explicaré durante la cena...

— ¿Hmn...?

Edward volvió a colocar las manos en los bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros con desgano—Vamos...

Sin decir más, Ed ingresó en el Bar. Alphonse, con Naku sobre los hombros, se detuvo en la expresión de Yuniku—No te preocupes, seguro que Ed evitará las partes escalofriantes del relato...

— ¿Escalofriantes...?

El menor de los Elrics esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa— Si-i, esas en las que hay vampiros y hombres lobos...

Yuni arqueó las cejas, compartiendo la mirada maliciosa que había en los orbes verdiazules de Alphonse:

—Creo que me atemorizaría más el ver como reaccionaría tú pequeño hermano si alguien "DE VERAS" le llamase "ENANO"...

—Cenaremos con el Coronel Mustang...

— ¿Hmn...?

—Por lo que no tardarás mucho en conocer ese lado de Ed...

Yuni sonrió para sí, siguiendo al menor de los Elrics rumbo al interior del Bar.

Si.

Definitivamente:

IBA A SER UNA CENA INTERESANTE.

00000000000000000000

**Muy pronto van a descubrir el porque del encierro voluntario de Al en su antigua armadura e incluso... (Risa malvada) algunas cosillas más, como por ejemplo, cual fue el motivo de la pelea entre Riza y Roy.**

**Así que ¡HASTA ENTONCES! ¡MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! **

Próximamente: **Capitulo 14**: _"La cena: Está servida"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	14. La cena: está servida

**He aquí un nuevo episodio, con muchos diálogos y mucha comida de por medio también.**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie, incluidas transmutaciones, comentarios de Mustang acerca de convertirse en Fuhrer y golpes propinados a Ed con la inesperadamente recibida llave de su mecánica. **

**XD**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 14:** _"La cena: Está servida"_

No estaba muy entrada la noche, cuando ya en la sala de estar del "_Teniente andrajoso_" reinaba un alboroto general.

Mas, esta vez, no un alboroto como el que solía acompañar las primeras horas de la noche en la taberna, sino uno que no podía verse a diario en el lugar:

Uno familiar.

Porque a pesar de que la mayoría de los que se encontraban en la habitación eran desconocidos entre sí, cualquiera que viera la escena que tomaba lugar en la sala diría sin dudarlo que en ese sitio iba a tomar lugar una cena familiar:

Bara, la asistente de Roy, revelaba sus dotes culinarias innatas mientras revolvía la olla de espaguetis con un rústico cucharón de madera, bajo la atenta mirada del Coronel, quien parecía estar listo para reprobarla en la preparación de platos también.

Este pensamiento produjo que la rubia profiriera un gruñido, gruñido que, provocó que Roy Mustang se permitiera una ligera sonrisa:

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Barashi...?

—Si, váyase de la cocina...

— ¿Hmn...? ¿Porqué...? Estoy muy a gusto aquí...

Bara paseó su mirada sobre el pequeño muro que separaba la cocina de la sala:

—Podría ser más útil ayudando al técnico y al hermano menor de Elric a poner la mesa...

Roy dio un respingo, que pretendía ser una sonrisa—Pueden arreglárselas perfectamente sin mi, Bara...

—Ok, como usted quiera...

Roy dejó escapar un largo suspiro, recostándose sobre el mostrador, mientras inhalaba los deliciosos vapores que emitían los platos a medida que su asistente los llenaba con la deliciosa pasta—Estás molesta conmigo...

—No tendría porque...—tomó un plato, sirviendo los espaguetis en el para después volver a colocarlo sobre la mesada—... ¿O... tendría que estarlo?

—Seguro recibiste las calificaciones de este mes, tuve ESPECIAL CUIDADO, en asegurarme de que te las enviaran a domicilio...

—Si-i, Coronel, las recibí...

— ¿Y...?

¿Porqué demonios disfrutaba en hacerla fracasar UNA y OTRA y OTRA y OTRA VEZ?

O Roy Mustang era simplemente un bastardo asqueroso...

...o de verás tenía algo en contra de ella:

— ¿Coronel...?

— ¿Hmn...?

—Usted preguntó acerca de si sentía alguna clase de resentimiento contra usted...

—Pues, si pero...

—Pero "_NADA_", creo que soy yo la que tiene que preguntarle eso A USTED...

El Coronel Mustang ladeó la cabeza a un lado, frunciendo los labios con fastidio—Oh, que pregunta tan estúpida; ¿Por qué tendría yo algo en contra de la sobrina de Hughes...? Tu tío y yo éramos amigos muy cercan...

La rubia, repentinamente, colocó los últimos dos platos en la mesada:

—Disfruto mucho de tener un puesto en la milicia, Roy... y le agradezco por haberme ayudado a ingresar, POR PERMITIRME SER SU ASISTENTE... pero... ¡Quiero ser lo que pretendí ser en un principio...! ¡Quiero ser un alquimista estatal...!

Las nocturnas pupilas del Coronel, acabaron por oscurecerse más—No sabes de lo que hablas...

—FUE UNA PROMESA, ¡Quiero cumplirla!

—UN ALQUIMISTA ESTATAL: NO ES NADA, solo un PERRO del ejército que...

Ahora la de ojos como la miel se esforzaba en mantener un tono bajo de voz—¡No importa...!

—En ese caso...—Roy Mustang elevó el mentón, desafiante—...sigue intentándolo, y yo seguiré haciendo lo que he hecho hasta ahora...

El ambiente estaba tan tenso entre ambos que el aire se podría haber cortado con una navaja, cuando, imprevistamente, Zato ingresó en la habitación:

— ¡EH! ¿Porqué las caras largas...?—no esperó respuesta y de un salto se acercó a los platos que humeaban con suavidad — ¡Wow! ¿Qué hace esto enfriándose mientras algunos nos encontramos al borde de la inanición?

Bara se aprestó a tomar algunos de los platos, esbozando una frustrada sonrisa—Oh, no... No sabía que ya habían acabado de preparar la mesa...

La rubia se asomó al exterior de la cocina, donde se topó con la enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa de Alphonse, quien se pasaba una mano sobre la dorada cabellera a medida que dejaba escapar un suspiro:

— ¿Qué tal Bara...? —La mesa lucía como si la hubiesen preparado para un festín de veinte o treinta personas, incluso, habían delicados candelabros sobre ella, candelabros que, el menor de los Elrics procuraba encender con elegancia— ¿No ha quedado demasiado elegante, verdad?

Bara sonrió, intercambiando miradas con la General de Brigada Rikku, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros—Bueno Al, creo que "_elegante_" es un término algo pomposo... digamos que está un poquitín... "_refinado_"...

Mientras tanto, en el piso superior de la posada, Madame Christmas, la segunda madre del Coronel Mustang, observaba divertida como Yuni y Naku revolvían con entusiasmo en su abundante guardarropa:

En un principio, la rubia se había negado cortésmente a aceptar usar alguna de las prendas que usaran las "_camareras_" (camareras que, de hecho, oficiaban de "_acompañantes_" para el público masculino que visitaba el bar) el "_Teniente andrajoso_" pero cuando pudo tener en sus manos las exquisitamente finas prendas, no quiso soltarlas más.

Es que eran los atuendos más sublimes que Yuni hubiese podido contemplar en toda su vida (vida de la cual, tristemente, no alcanzaba a recordar nada) por lo que ahora, entre risas y empujones apenas alcanzaba a decidirse por uno.

— ¡ESTE ES LINDISÍMOOOOO...!— gritó Naku extendiéndole una solera color berenjena, con una banda dorada que se cruzaba a mitad del torso.

Esbozando una sonrisa de confidencia, la mayor de ellas apartó la prenda a un lado—Solo si quiero lucir como un racimo de uvas... no Naku, eso es demasiado llamativo...

— ¿_Llamativo_...?

— ¿Hmn...? Si, eso dije LLAMATIVO...

La pequeña niña de ojos tan azules como la mayor, esbozó un pequeño mohín— ¿Y a quién va a llamar...?

Yuni sonrió para ella misma, casi murmurando—Bueno, probablemente... a algún borracho desubicado...

— ¿EEEEEH...?

La rubia volvió a sonreír, está vez, hacía Madame Christmas—Otra vez; GRACIAS POR ESTO, se lo devolveré en cuanto tenga la oportuni...

La mujer hizo un rápido ademán— ¡Ya! Ni lo menciones querida... con esos harapos pareces salida de algún set de filmación del "_Planeta de los simios_"...

—OOOH...—Yuni emitió un gruñido —...con toda razón ese ENANO horrible me llamó "_EWOK_"...

Madame Christmas sonrió ampliamente, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo al quitar el cigarro de sus labios—AH, seguro hablas de Ed, _es un encanto con las chicas_...

Yuni frunció el ceño ligeramente, más ante su propia reacción que ante el comentario:

Por algún motivo, sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado una bofetada:

— ¿Qué... _CHICAS_?

—Oh, pues, querida: _MIS CHICAS_, las camareras del bar, pero no pongas esa cara, tesoro; Ed siempre se porta como un caballero (a diferencia de ROY-BOY**) **pero, por algún motivo, a las niñas siempre les resulta encantador...

La rubia se puso de pie, probándose un vestido color melocotón que Naku le alcanzara, francamente, no parecía la mejor decisión confiar en el sentido de la moda de una niña de seis años, mas, en ese instante, lo único que quería era sacarle a golpes al condenado enano rubio toda la _caballerosidad_ que Madame Christmas le adjudicaba.

Con un gesto de fastidio, suspiró ante la imagen que el espejo le devolvía—No resulta encantador que te comparen con una persona en un disfraz de oso extraterrestre...

—Niña, los hombres suelen decir las cosas antes de pensarlas: CRÉEME; LO SÉ.

—Bueno, pues...—el vestido de seda, tonalidad durazno, con delicadas cintas de seda rosa pálido que caían a un lado de su cintura con suavidad, hacían resaltar el color que subió a sus mejillas al contemplar la imagen que le devolvía el reflejo.

Imagen a la cual, tristemente, no podía acostumbrarse, pues había vivido demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, en la desesperación y el aislamiento, aislamiento que todavía se mostraba en los aros opacos que bordeaban la pálida piel que circundaba sus ojos azules.

Hizo un mohín, apartando la vista del espejo con desconfianza, Madame Christmas arqueó las cejas con intriga:

— ¿Está bien...? Si no te gusta ese no tienes porque usarlo querida, siempre puedes eleg...

—No. —La interrumpió con una sonrisa cordial—Está bien Madame, de verás...—sonrió hacia Naku, acercándose a ella con los ojos brillantes—Ahora... ¡busquemos uno para ti...! ¿De acuerdo?

Con un más que alegre: _"¡SIIIIIIIII...!"_ la pequeña corrió rumbo al guardarropas otra vez...

000000000000000000

—¿Qué están haciendo allá arriba, hermano...?—Al se dirigió a su hermano, quien bajaba las escaleras con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—No sé, probablemente debatiendo acerca de cómo solucionar el problema del calentamiento global...

—Eeeeeed...

El mayor de los Elrics le devolvió la mirada al menor, quien lo observaba con intriga— ¿Qué...?

Al cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— ¿No las llamaste a cenar...?

Ed se encogió de hombros—Yo llamé a la puerta... pero nadie me escuchó.

Al frunció el ceño, obviamente, no había pasado ni lo primero ni lo segundo—No puedo entenderte Ed...

— ¿HMN...?

Alphonse dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras volvía -por vigésimo sexta vez- a repasar que todo en la mesa se hallara en orden:

— ¿Es TAAAAAAN difícil el simplemente golpear a la puerta y decir: _"¿VAS A BAJAR, YUNI?"_ porque, francamente, es lo único que te pedí que hicieras...

Ed frunció el ceño, murmurando con una sorpresa fingida— ¿Qué...? ¡Si te dije que eso hice!

—Sé que muy a menudo hago cosas con las que la gente puede llegar a pensar: "¡VAYA! ¡Alphonse Elric es realmente estúpido!" P-E-ERO: NO ES ASÍ, así que no me trates como si lo fuera...

Ed se dejó caer en un amplio sofá, cerrando los ojos con desgano—AL... hoy ha sido un día MUY difícil... así que deja el psicoanálisis para otra ocasión ¿Quieres...?

—No estoy haciendo ningún _"psico-ANA-nada"_... Yuni me parece una buena persona... y sé que a ti también...

—Por Dios Al ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues que deberías ser más amable con ella...

—LO SOY: SOY LA MALDITA AMABILIDAD ENCARNADA, AL...

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, sé que ella no es Winry pero...

Los dorados orbes del mayor echaron fuego—NO... NO HABLES DE ELLA.

Sin embargo, como todo Elric, a Alphonse no se le daba bien perder en una discusión— ¿Porqué...? ¿Acaso piensas qué no me he dado cuenta también de lo mucho que se parecen ellas dos? Puede ser una locura pero quizá Yuni y...

Se puso de pie tan rápido como si algo le hubiese picado. Y es que, de hecho, algo lo apuñaló nuevamente en el medio del pecho, con una puñalada tan dolorosa como aquella que le propinó Envy alguna vez— ¡LOS MUERTOS NO VUELVEN A LA VIDA AL...!

Al ni se inmutó del estado en el que su hermano mayor se encontraba, es que, simplemente, al ser tan amable y paciente, él no podía siquiera comprender el extraño comportamiento de su consanguíneo—Pero si te pones a pensar: cuando mamá volvió a la vida como Sloth tú tampoco querías creer que ella era...

—¡BASTA!—Ed arrojó un vaso al suelo, el cristal se hizo pedazos bajo la sorprendida mirada del menor de los Elrics—¡YUNI NO ES UN JODIDO HOMÚNCULO NI LO SERÁ NUNCA...! ¡NUNCA SERÁ ELLA...NUNCA!

Se detuvo.

El mayor de los Elrics, el Alquimista de Acero.

Se detuvo estupefacto al contemplar a quien acababa de ingresar a la habitación:

Yuni, envuelta en las frágiles oscilaciones de la suave seda melocotón, no le quitaba el ojo de encima:

—Ed... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué has dicho...?

00000000000000000000

**Fin del capitulo: SI: ES VERDAD, todavía no se revela el porque de la riña de **

**Roy y Riza, pero, véanlo así, ni siquiera ha iniciado la cena todavía, y en el capitulo anterior creí que llegaría a esa parte mucho antes, mas, entre una cosa y otra, los preparativos para la cena se han extendido UN POQUITÍN, mas A NO DESESPERAR: ¡A la brevedad actualizaré el que sigue, para no dejar hambrientos a nuestros protagonistas!**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 15**: _"Espaguetis con salsa de secretos"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	15. Espaguetis con salsa de secretos

**Se me ha hecho bastante difícil escribir este capitulo, debido, principalmente, a un terco bloqueo en lo que a inspiración literaria se refiere.**

**Aunque, después de todo, era lógico que tarde o temprano se agotaran las baterías puesto que tras redactar catorce episodios los argumentos para los diversos acontecimientos que transcurren en la historia, son cada vez más difíciles de encontrar.**

**Lo que me ha bastado, sin embargo, para actualizar lo que sigue es seguir un consejo que me dio una profesora de Literatura durante la secundaria:**

"**La única forma de salir de un bloqueo es seguir escribiendo"**

**Así que, visto esto, me adelanto a excusarme por si este capitulo está algo flojo y sin decir más; los dejo con la historia.**

**:D**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie, mi único propósito al escribir esto es compartir las maquinaciones de mi imaginación con ustedes.**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 15** _"Espaguetis con salsa de secretos"_

—Las democracias están pasadas de moda, _Acero_: un Gobierno, en el que el pueblo ejerce la soberanía eligiendo a sus dirigentes, es un Régimen donde no prevalece la justicia, sino la popularidad del gobernante aclamado...—declaró el Coronel Roy Mustang mientras saboreaba una suculenta albóndiga de pollo.

El rubio alquimista replicó con una mueca risueña dibujada en los finos labios:

—No me extraña oír eso... especialmente proviniendo de un sujeto que se ha pasado media vida oliéndole el trasero al Führer...

—¡¿Qué has dicho...?

Ed se encogió de hombros, con soltura:

—Nada relevante, solo que no me es sorpresa que seas partidario del régimen militar Coronel... yo no soy un demócrata ni nada por el estilo, pero en cuanto se refiere al voto popular sobre una autocracia rígida y absolutista como lo es el dictamen de King Bradley; creo que soy adepto al concepto de una Republica libre...

El Coronel entrecerró los parpados, las oscuras pupilas centellando de satisfacción, una parte de él mismo, adoraba tener estas pequeñas discusiones intelectuales con su joven subordinado—No eres tan listo como crees Ed...

— ¿Hmn...? ¿A qué te refieres Coronel de pacotilla?

—Me refiero a que has dejado pasar un punto importante en mis declaraciones...

— ¿Cuál...? ¿El punto en donde le preguntas a Bradley si desea que le vuelvas a dibujar la raya que se borró cuando le lambísqueabas las posaderas?

Yuni dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, carcajada que fue contagiada al resto de los presentes, que, bastante ocupados con la cena, por poco e ignoraban al par y a su "_colorida_" charla.

Sin embargo, notó, observando sobre el diáfano cristal de la copa en la que bebía, que Edward Elric no sonreía.

Actuaba extraño desde que ella se reunió con él en el comedor.

Cuando le preguntara que sucedía entre él y Al, deseosa de saber el _porque_ de la discusión que ambos mantenían (_discusión_ en la cual, habían pronunciado su nombre y el de la desvanecida mecánica de Ed) ninguno de los dos respondió.

Ninguno de los Elrics hizo el menor esfuerzo por indicarle el motivo de su acalorada rencilla.

Simplemente se habían dirigido a la mesa, el menor, esbozando una tímida sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

Y el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros con visible aprensión.

Pero, ninguno... dijo nada.

Se conformaron con sentarse a la mesa como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Y...

...ahora...

...Ed le dirigía esa feroz mirada.

Esa ojeada intrincada y enigmática, que quería decir más de lo que la rubia llegaba a entender.

Bebió el contenido de la copa de un sorbo y procedió a tomar palabra en la conversación, haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrarse amigable con Ed.

Después de todo, si había hecho o dicho algo que pudiera ofender al alquimista, procuraría arreglarlo:

—Roy cree que si el pueblo elige a un Gobernante de forma democrática, esto ocasionará que elijan a uno que se les haga simpático... o amable quizá, sin tener muy en cuenta si es o no es capaz de representar a la nación...

Ed parpadeó repetidamente:

"_Borra esa expresión estúpida de tu cara Edward... no dejes que vea lo que estás pensando..."_ pensó para si con visible esfuerzo.

Pero... era difícil no admitir lo muy atractiva que encontraba Ed a una mujer que supiera discutir acerca de los mismos temas que él. Mucho más difícil si era capaz de superarlo en cuanto a lo que vivacidad verbal se refería.

No.

"_¿Qué estoy pensando?"_

No podía permitir que está mujer le resultara atrayente, especialmente, cuando se parecía tanto a ella.

Obviamente, solo se fijaba en ella debido a ese pequeño detalle; al verla, al oírla, incluso al sentirla: TODO le traía a la mente los todavía vivos recuerdos de Winry Rockbell.

Si.

Era solo por eso.

Y...

...reemplazar a Winry, con el reflejo de otra mujer, era algo que Edward Elric no podía permitirse.

No.

Francamente...

...tenía que convencerse de que está mujer, en particular, podía resultarle cualquiercosa excepto; ATRACTIVA.

Entonces (una cínica sonrisa se formó en su rostro) ...iba a tener que formarse otra idea de ella.

Y la mente del Alquimista de Acero, sabía bien como lograr que su imagen empequeñeciera ante sus dorados orbes:

Sencillamente...

...conseguiría superarla en ese aspecto que le atraía:

EN EL PLANO INTELECTUAL:

Ed sonrió, con visible deleite al hacerlo:

— ¿Y acaso un sistema militar podría elegir a un Gobernante que cumpliera con los requisitos necesarios para ser el representante de un estado?

Yuni meneó la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa al hacerlo—No he dicho nada de eso, solo detallaba lo que quiso exponer Roy...

—Si; lo sé... pero quiero estar al corriente de lo que opinas tú _Yun_...

—Bueno... creo que la elección de un gobernante no puede establecerse en tonos blanco o negro: sino en un matiz ambiguo en un tono grisáceo que involucrara un poco de ambos sistemas...

—Explícate.

—Pues, para que la designación de un nuevo dirigente fuera acertada, sería necesario que la misma fuera ¿Cómo decirlo...? pues... "_filtrada_" mediante una selección previa, una clasificación que determinara de forma constitucional _quienes_ podrían considerarse _candidatos_ a la votación.

Bueno, esto, obviamente, obedeciendo a requisitos naturales para desempeñarse de forma eficiente en el cargo, sin sujetarse a ningún tipo de discriminación sin sentido...

—Y con eso te refieres a lo que aportaría la forma de elegir del actual régimen de nuestra nación...

Yuni sonrió, satisfecha de que Ed hubiera entendido su punto.

Verdaderamente...

...era un científico en todos los aspectos de su vida, como buen Alquimista Estatal:

_Comprendía,_

_Descomponía..._

_...y reconstruía._

Incluso cuando se trataba de un simple debate social, Ed sabía como dar con el punto de una conversación.

Si.

Yuni estaba disfrutando la charla.

Sin embargo, no era así del otro lado:

Ed; estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

Pero... NO IMPORTABA:

Le daría más fuerte si ella se lo pedía:

—Entonces... _Yun_... ¿Porqué no dejar que el gobierno realizara la elección? Como has dicho: basados en una suerte de... um... supongamos: _documento constitucional_, podrían seleccionar a un candidato que _fuera con las normas de la empresa_ ¿NO-O?

—Hmmm... No lo sé...

Ed dejó escapar una risa triunfal:

—Ah, pues claro, es imposible determinar algo tan intrincado, después de todo: solo somos...

—No: no es que no lo sepa...

— ¿Hmn?

—Sólo que... estaba pensando... que si un círculo tan cerrado de personas (aunque fueran sujetos electos por el pueblo para conformar alguna suerte de _parlamento) _tuviera en sus manos la posibilidad de elegir a un gobernante, creo que estos podrían dejarse llevar por sus intereses propios y cometer actos anti-democráticos... después de todo... solo somos humanos ¿no...?

Involuntariamente, el mayor de los Elrics dejó escapar un suspiro.

Por segunda vez:

"_Jake Mate, Yun..."_

— ¿Ed...?

— ¿Hmn...?

— ¿Qué te sucede...?

El rubio volteó la mirada a un lado, ocultando la satisfacción que enseñaba su rostro, de una forma u otra, estaba regocijándose con la conversación:

Y, ese: NO ERA SU PROPÓSITO.

—Bueno... ahm...

— ¿Hmn...?

—Solo me estaba preguntando... en donde habías aprendido todas esas cosas...

La de azules orbes empequeñeció los ojos, con una mezcla de dolor y melancolía al hacerlo—Hohenheim... no solo me enseñó lo básico que tenía que aprender al encontrarme, como hablar y caminar... sino también cosas más grandes e importantes...

Ed frunció el ceño al oír eso, sin embargo, la intriga que le provocó conocer los pequeños y considerados actos que el impostor que se hacía pasar por su padre tuvo con su experimento, fue mayor, por lo que se aprestó a preguntar:

— ¿Cómo cuáles...?

—Matemáticas, Historia, Geografía, Química y Literatura... también Astronomía, Física... Filosofía y Biología...

—Asombroso...

—El era un hombre muy sabio...—oprimió los puños al recordar los momentos compartidos con el que fue un padre para ella—...no me enseñó un idioma, sino cientos... y cada una de las cosas en las que me instruyó fue impartida con infinita paciencia y simpleza...

Alphonse, tan atento a la conversación como el resto de los comensales, interrogó a su joven compañera con incredulidad:

— ¡Pero... se necesitarían AÑOS para aprender todo eso!

Bien, Ed lo notó al instante.

No llevaba mucho de conocerla...

...pero lo que vio en sus ojos ya lo había visto antes... en esos tan azules como los de su desmemoriada compañera: Yuni, estaba visiblemente incómoda.

Incómoda, respecto a sus propias capacidades y diferencias con respecto al resto de los seres humanos.

—No es de extrañarse Al...—declaró el mayor de los Elrics, adelantándose a la respuesta de la rubia—...La Piedra Filosofal es el autentico símbolo de la razón, del conocimiento infinito, principio general de las causas y los efectos de las entidades naturales... y al estar esta dentro del pecho de Yuni, es obvio que ella pueda asimilar cosas que nosotros no llegaríamos a comprender en un espacio tan reducido de tiempo...

La rubia parpadeó, contrariada:

—Dices que... ¿Eso es lo que hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué por eso me persiguen esas criaturas y el ejército...?

Ed asintió, con franqueza:

—No planeaba dejarlo en secreto por mucho tiempo Yun... de una forma que no alcanzo a comprender, esa piedra... que ese bastardo insertó en tu interior, es estable, a diferencia del resto de las que Al y yo hemos llegado a conocer y no interfiere con tu existencia...

Al suspiró, casi murmurando:

—Lo que no podemos saber... es si no acabará por extinguirse, como lo hacen todas al agotar su energía... LA TUYA, en particular, no parece estar absorbiendo tu fuerza vital pero...

Yuni tragó, con incertidumbre— ¿Y... qué pasará si ellos me la arrebatan...? ¿Si la arrancan de mi como planean...?

Está vez fue el mayor de los Elrics el que respondió, clavando su afilada mirada en la de la joven:

—No lo harán Yuni: NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO PASE...

Silencio.

La de azules orbes apenas musitó:

— ¿Y si no puedes evitarlo... Ed?

Silencio.

Más silencio...

...y la respuesta del alquimista, que sonó como un trueno haciendo eco en el comedor:

—Fallar no es una opción.

00000000000000000000

**¡Y hasta aquí llegamos!**

**Si, lo sé: otra vez los dejé sin el porque de la riña entre el Coronel y Riza Hawkeye, francamente, me emocioné con la plática entre Ed y Yuni y me extendí más de lo necesario: ¡PE-ERO! como voy a actualizar dos capítulos de una sola vez, lo escribiré en el siguiente:**

**INCLUSO:**

**Pretendo hacerlo SOLO de Roy, Riza y Barashi, la nueva asistente del Coronel.**

**En fin, estoy más que deseosa de recibir sus Reviews, ¡es fácil! y yo misma, he empezado a comentar las historias que leo en el sitio -a pesar de mi ya antes dicho: problema al conectarme por más tiempo del necesario, problema que, acarrea, que la cuenta de Internet alcance cifras ¡HORRIBLES!- jeje... mas, he encontrado que es muy fácil y satisfactorio el hacerlo, por lo que, he aquí mi pedido:**

_**¿Me dejan un comentario?**_

**Se aceptan monosílabos y anónimos: =D**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 16**: _"Ambiciones"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	16. Ambiciones

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**Me pareció oportuno señalar unos pequeños detalles antes de iniciar el relato:**

"_**Yuniku**_**" quiere decir "**_**único**_**" en japonés, mientras que "**_**Bara**_**" significa: "Rosa"**

**-O, al menos eso leí-**

**En fin…**

**¡Los dejo con la historia!**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie, a mi solo me pertenecen los dedos con los que tecleo esta historia, al menos, hasta que los empeñe para pagar las cuotas del ordenador...**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 16:** _"Ambiciones"_

Roy yacía recostado contra una de las desnudas paredes que bordeaban la pequeña cocina.

Se había retirado de la mesa casi sin ser notado.

Toda esa charla, acerca de la democracia y el poder desmedido que recaía en los hombros del hombre designado como El Fuhrer de la nación; le había traído a la mente demasiados recuerdos dolorosos:

Recuerdos acerca de ella...

...acerca de Riza Hawkeye.

**FLASHBACK**

—Coronel...

—No tiene sentido Riza... simplemente NADA de lo que dices LO TIENE...

Se encontraban en una plaza, uno de esos lugares alegres, llenos de columpios y niños felices que los montaban.

Sin embargo.

Ni Roy Mustang, ni Riza Hawkeye:

Estaban felices.

El Coronel la observó de reojo: sentada a su lado en el banco de madera, cuya pintura deteriorada revelaba que alguna vez hubiera sido de un color crema dulzón. Sosteniendo su gabardina invernal sobre su falda, mientras que el dorado follaje de los árboles que los rodeaban se confundía con su dorada cabellera.

— ¿Porqué...?

La voz de la Teniente Hawkeye resultaba tan apagada como las estrellas cuando brilla la luz del sol.

Sin embargo, el semblante del Coronel no se suavizó al preguntar:

— ¿Porqué...QUÉ?

Riza dio un largo suspiro, la vista fija en los niños que corrían frente a ambos:

— ¿Porqué no puede evitar que sus ambiciones le hagan perderse las cosas más importantes...? Las cosas que vale la pe...

Roy dio un respingo, interrumpiéndola:

— ¿Las _COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES_? ¿Cómo cuáles, Lizzie...?

_Lizzie_, el Coronel no la llamaba así desde antes que se enlistara, esto provocó un ligero estremecimiento en la piel de la rubia, estremecimiento, que calmó frotándose los brazos con ligereza. Mientras el Coronel continuaba con sus aguerridas preguntas:

— ¿Cómo... tener hijos...? ¿Casarse quizá...?

Riza tragó, manteniendo el tono imperturbable de su voz al responder—Es lo que una persona normal querría...

—Es lo que una persona SIN AMBICIONES querría...

— ¿Y... qué es lo que quiere alguien CON ELLAS, Coronel...?

— Quiero convertirme en Fuhrer, Lizzie... quiero gobernar a este país como debe hacerse, quiero...

La rubia oprimió los puños, repentinamente, indignada— ¿Y querer ser responsable de una familia, acaso no es una ambición digna?

—No podrías hacer nada por esa familia si no tuvieras una posición importante dentro de quienes gobiernan a la nación en la que viven... ¿Qué tal si decidieran apresarlos...? ¿Si decidieran inculparlos de crímenes que no cometieron y llevárselos para siempre?

Riza suspiró—Eso no volverá a repetirse Roy... lo que ocurrió con tus padres fue...

—No.

—Roy...

—Sigue y seguirá ocurriendo mientras King Bradley sea Fuhrer, vendrán en las noches como aquella vez... y arrancarán a los hijos de los brazos de sus padres... para abandonarlos en horribles orfanatos... para arrebatarles su identidad y su futuro, para quitarles todo lo que pudieron ser...

—Roy, escucha por favor: lo que te ocurrió no le volverá a ocurrir a nadie, el gobierno ya no volverá a investigar a los residentes de Amestris, la guerra de Ishbal terminó hace mucho y ya no hay sospechosos que culpar, ya no hay espías, ya no hay...

—No hablaba de mí...

— ¿Hmn...?

—... Hablaba de Ed...

— Oh... eso, no fue tu culpa, no pudiste...

—Deja de justificarme Lizz... "_Seguía órdenes_" es la peor excusa que un soldado puede dar, quizá sea la más usada, pero no por eso deja de ser la mayor estupidez que podría decirse para eludir la culpa. Yo... fui el único culpable de lo que le ocurrió a los hermanos Elric: gracias a mi, esos niños perdieron a sus padres.

Riza frunció el ceño—Usted no tuvo la culpa de lo que le sucedió a su madre, ella enfermó y...

Roy dejó escapar una risa cínica, risa, que se confundía con un sosollo:

—Enfermó a causa del gran dolor que invadió su cuerpo al perder a su esposo... el dolor fue su verdugo, fue quien debilitó su cuerpo impidiéndole defenderse del mal que la acosaba... si, fue culpa mía y de nadie más.

—Roy…

—Tal como me ocurrió a mi, sentencié a Edward a llevar esa carga; la pesada carga de vivir en un mundo gris, frío y solitario a tan temprana edad. La carga de perder a tu familia porque el Estado desconfiaba de ellos, porque al Gobierno no le convenía dejarlos con vida.

La rubia frunció el ceño, súbitamente, reflexionando acerca de un detalle que no había notado acerca de la conducta de Roy:

—Pero... usted sabía lo que hacía... ¿Porqué... no lo evitó?

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en la pálida faz del Coronel—Eso, irónicamente, hubiera truncado mi proyecto...

—Tu proyecto.

—Si... mi deseo de convertirme en Führer.

Riza casi gritó:

— ¡¿ACASO ESCUCHAS LO QUE DICES...?

—Muy bien y... si lo entendieras, no te sorprenderías tanto de mi forma de pensar...

—Sinceramente...—el tono de su voz se agravó—...no sé si quiera _entenderlo_.

—Podré evitar que cosas como estás ocurran en el futuro: siendo el Fuhrer de este país, me encargaré de que ya nunca más obliguen a una familia a desmoronarse, nunca tendremos, NI YO NI NADIE, que acatar órdenes que nos hagan dudar acerca de nuestra humanidad, nunca...

—ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

Silencio.

Roy nada dijo.

La estupefacción de tal revelación lo consumía.

Y...

...se la quedó viendo, mudo, mientras los follajes otoñales se desprendían de los árboles que los rodeaban.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Riza, no mostraba ninguna expresión, excepto:

LA AMARGA DECEPCIÓN QUE SENTÍA CARCOMERLE EL ALMA EN ESE INSTANTE.

— ¿Es...?—alcanzó a murmurar el Coronel con asombro— ¿Es... mío?

_Si._

_¿De quién más?_

Claro que era su hijo, era el hijo del hombre al que amaba.

El hijo de ese hombre, el primero en su vida... y el último.

Mas...

...ya había confirmado sus sospechas más terribles: el alma de Roy Mustang, estaba atestada de rencor, ambición y resentimiento.

Él nunca...sería un padre para su hijo.

—No...—Murmuró la rubia con la mirada perdida en uno de los niños, uno que corría a los brazos de su madre—...No pude evitarlo, Jean y yo compartimos mucho tiempo juntos y...

Roy arrastró las palabras, para no arrastrarla a ella por el suelo:

— ¡¿Te atreviste... A SERME INFIEL? ¡¿CON JEAN HAVOK? ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO!

Tenía que herirlo.

Hacerle daño.

Hacer que la odiara.

Para que no los hiriera, a ella... y al hijo que esperaba.

Para que no los dañara, con su ciega ambición.

Su hijo, no sufriría como lo hizo ella.

No esperaría por toda la vida a que su padre alcanzara sus sueños, no esperaría por un beso, no esperaría por un abrazo.

Su hijo:

NO SERÍA COMO ELLA.

—Somos muy distintos Coronel...

— ¡AL DIABLO CON EL "_CORONEL_"!

—Voy a irme a Xing...

— ¡¿CON ÉL...?

—No quiero que me busques, Roy...

—OH... NO LO HARÉ "LIZZIE"—se puso de pie, observándola de forma desafiante —PUEDES TENER POR SEGURO: QUE NO LO HARÉ.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero... Roy...

El moreno dio un respingo, dándole la espalda mientras se marchaba:

—Y ESO TENDRÁS...

Fue la última vez...

...que la Teniente Hawkeye vio al padre de su hijo...

...al hombre que amaba y odiaba...

...Con todo su ser.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— ¿Coronel...?

Roy volteó, sacado de sus pensamientos por su joven asistente:

— ¿Qué quieres Bara...?

La pregunta sonó más áspera de lo que el hombre quiso, mas, esto pareció no afectar a la rubia:

—Lo vi marcharse de la mesa algo perturbado así que...

— ¿Hmn...?

—Supongo que no va a querer su porción de postre…

Roy esbozó una sonrisa, resignándose a abandonar la posición que mantenía en la cocina, pues la joven lo apartó de la superficie de la heladera con un suave empujón—Eso depende de lo que hayas preparado.

—Bueno... le advierto que no soy muy buena cocinera...

—La cena estuvo deliciosa...

—Le faltó sal.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Qué si... no sea chupa-medias...

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa, mas se convirtió en una mueca cuando volvieron a su mente los pensamientos anteriores.

Barashi se incorporó, sosteniendo sobre sus manos una bandeja con un pastel de melocotón—Oye...

— ¿Hmn...?

—Lamento si lo alarmé con mis preocupaciones antes de la cena, sé que todo lo que desea es protegerme...

—Oh, no Bara... no pensaba en eso...

—Ah, pues que bien... yo solo quiero cumplir mi deseo, quiero ser una Alquimista Estatal alguna vez ¿sabe...? es bueno tener ambiciones...

Silencio.

Roy se quedó mudo, contemplando a esa suave mujer, la cual, había visto crecer desde los trece años.

Ambiciones...

...era todavía muy blanda, muy joven...

...muy dulce como para saber en lo que las ambiciones podían convertirse.

—Bara...

Ella volteó a verle, degustando una porción de pastel, con una expresión divertida en el rostro:

— ¿Eh...?

El Coronel Mustang no evitó sonreír, abandonando la cocina:

—No le diré a nadie que metiste las manazas en el pastel si me das porción doble...

La rubia de ojos tan dorados como el sol, se quedó de pie, haciendo un pequeño mohín mientras colocaba dos trozos de tarta en el platillo que le correspondía al Coronel.

00000000000000000000

**Me gustó mucho escribir este capitulo, parece que el bloqueo quedó atrás -al menos, por los próximos catorce capítulos, je, je- Menuda revelación la de la paternidad de Roy ¿Eh? es por eso que quería dedicarle todo un episodio a este tema.**

**En fin, como siempre, gracias por leer, **_**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**_

Próximamente: **Capitulo 17**: _"Pijama Party"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem"_

**¡1000 GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	17. Pijama Party

**Las fiestas de pijamas pueden ser MUY DIVERTIDAS...**

**...mas aún si estas involucran a alquimistas como Ed y Roy. **

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie. **

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 17:** _"Pijama Party"_

—Entonces...—comenzó Yuni con las finas cejas doradas fruncidas sobre su pálido entrecejo —...QUIERO SABER "_COMO" _Y "_PORQUÉ_", Al se escondía dentro de esa armadura...

Ed se la quedó viendo, sin saber muy bien como empezar la explicación.

Se encontraban en el interior de la habitación de Madame Christmas, la cual, había sido cedida a Yuniku, con el fin de que pasase allí la noche. Sin embargo, la joven nunca se sentía bien cuando se encontraba sola y esto, sumado al hecho de que era perseguida por medio Amestris, no aportaba mucho al asunto.

Con lo que, aunque un poco renuente, Edward se vio forzado a permanecer a su lado.

A pesar de eso, no era el único en la bien decorada habitación:

Alphonse (ya olvidado de su anterior vestimenta) permanecía recostado sobre un ENORME oso de peluche que adornaba el recinto, luciendo unos pantalones cortos que combinaban con una camisa estampada con un alegre diseño de geranios amarillos.

Al tiempo que, frente a él; el Coronel Mustang y su asistente Bara lucían prolijos pijamas militares, obviamente, del color reglamentario: _Cyan_.

Ed paseó su mirada entre los allí presentes, hasta detenerse en Yuni, quien, ataviada con unos pijamas de dos piezas, (demasiado amplios para su menuda figura... bueno, inclusive, Ed consiguió notar que la joven era casi de su estatura... MEJOR ASÍ: Uno menos que lo llamase ENANO)

OK.

Nuevamente comenzaba a dejarse llevar por su...

...por su...

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?

¡ÉL NO TENÍA NINGÚN _COMPLEJO_...!

Sin embargo, algo evitó que Edward Elric comenzara a golpearse de forma frenética por "_casi_" insinuar para sí que tenía alguna clase de _complejo_ en lo que a su _estatura_ se refería:

El pijama que Yuni vestía...

...¡también era de color melocotón!

Si.

No era una de sus más brillantes revelaciones pero...

...Edward Elric siempre había sido una persona en extremo _perspicaz_.

Y observar el _"¡OH... qué notorio detalle!"_ de que los pijamas de Yuni fueran del mismo tono que el vestido que luciera en la cena, no era tan intranscendente como la situación indicaba...

...de hecho:

Eso podría llegar a lograr que descubriera si DE VERAS Winry y Yuni tenían algo que ver la una con la otra.

Si.

Era una locura el solo suponerlo.

Mas...

...él no era, NI SERÍA NUNCA...

...de esos que descartan todas las hipótesis posibles antes de dar con una teoría potencialmente correcta.

Al podía ser exageradamente_ teatral_ en ciertas ocasiones y a lo mejor excesivamente vano y fantasioso cuando esa cabecita suya se ponía a maquinar esas ideas que lograban desquiciar a su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo...

...Ed podía mentirle a todos; hacer uso de esa máscara de cinismo que el tiempo le había sabido otorgar y fingir que no quería ni podía creer en nada más.

Pero él sabía bien, que al único que no conseguiría engañar jamás, este, obviamente, él mismo, había compartido las sospechas de su hermano pequeño en más de una ocasión desde el momento en el que cruzó miradas con ella...

...con Yuni.

Entonces; se lo preguntaría.

Y la respuesta que ella otorgara sería lo que confirmara o diera por tierra con sus sospechas.

— ¿Porqué adornas tu rostro con esa expresión de idiota, _Acero_? Sumirte en trance meditativo no conseguirá hacerte más alto...

Ed saltó del sillón como si algo le hubiese pateado la entrepierna:

— ¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS TAN ENANO COMO PARA SER SELECCIONADO COMO EL PROTAGONISTA DE LA NUEVA PELÍCULA DE LOS PITUFOS EN 3D?

—Vamos Ed...— Sonrió el Coronel tras encender un cigarrillo —...admiro la confianza que tienes en ti mismo, pero: HABLANDO EN SERIO: ¿En verdad crees que escogerían como protagonista a un sujeto que no alcanzaría a ser captado por las cámaras?

Bara se aprestó a arrebatarle el cigarrillo de los labios al moreno Coronel, haciendo este, apenas una mueca al notarlo.

Su asistente se afanaba en quitarle ese dañino hábito de encima, cosa, según Mustang, bastante inútil, pues pretendía fumar hasta el día en el que el cajón en el que lo enterrasen se incinerase bajo tierra debido al ardiente pitillo.

Roy le hubiera soltado una de sus _coherentes replicas_ acerca de su alcanzada _madurez física y mental_ a su joven e inexperimentada asistente.

Sin embargo.

Hacer que el semblante de Acero cambiara de colores como si fuera un intrincado calidoscopio...

...era diez veces más divertido:

— ¿Puedes siquiera imaginarlo Ed...? Deberían gastar todo el presupuesto del rodaje en comprar trípodes especiales para que las cámaras pudieran filmarte...

— ¡¿INSINUAS ACASO QUE LOS PRODUCTORES DEBERÍAN LLEVAR CALZADO CON SUELA TRANSPARENTE PARA DIVISARME EN EL PAVIMENTO JUSTO ANTES DE APLASTARME-E-E-E...?

—No... Pero a lo mejor resulta una buena idea... aunque ¿Quién sabe...? probablemente consigas atravesar la fibra del calzado y evitar ser aplastado al último instante. Irónico; ¿verdad...? salvado: gracias a tu pequeñez.

Ed se puso de pie.

Amenazante; era una forma corta para describir la forma en la que se dirigía al cínico Coronel:

— ¡ES UNA VERDADERA LÁSTIMA QUE A TI NO TE PUEDA SALVAR TU ENORME ESTUPIDEZ, CORONEL DEL DEMONIO...!

De repente:

Un sonoro llanto hizo eco en la habitación.

Todos voltearon hacia Naku, la niña posesivamente recostada en la falda de Yuni -quien los observaba desde la litera con expresión de reproche- sin parar de llorar.

— ¡Miren lo que consiguieron...!— gruñó la rubia con rudeza — ¿Les parece bien actuar así enfrente a una criatura...?

Ed dejó que un sonoro gruñido hiciera eco en su pecho.

Definitivamente, no soportaba ver llorar a un niño. Mucho menos si era por su causa, en algún lugar de su (muy grande) corazón, sabía que había actuado como un idiota.

Ok.

Nació impetuoso y moriría así.

Sin embargo...

...no pecaba de ignorancia en cuanto a enmendar sus errores correspondía, por lo que con las cejas arqueadas en una graciosa expresión se inclinó paternalmente frente a la niña de cabellera color nuez:

—Eh... ¿no te habrás asustado de mi, verdad?— dirigió una burlona mirada hacía el moreno Coronel —El tío Roy solo está celoso...

El mencionado arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, mientras que la niña hizo lo mismo al preguntar— ¿Celoso-o...? ¿Porqué...?

Ed se dejó caer sobre la litera, haciendo que las dos féminas saltaran unos centímetros en el aire al hacerlo, pues el peso del alquimista era suficiente como para tirar la cama abajo si se lo proponía.

Recostándose con soltura, se posicionó del lado derecho de la niña, de modo que Yuni y él quedaron cercando sus flancos.

Con una sonrisa más que burlona, a la vez que fruncía el ceño confidentemente, se prestó a declarar con voz artificiosa:

—De niños, los huerfanitos del orfanato en el que vivía Tío Roy, fueron seleccionados para participar de una obra teatral en la que interpretarían a _"Los Pitufos"_ sin embargo, a pesar del gran fanatismo del Tío Roy por estos peculiares personajes... le asignaron el papel de un árbol. Es por eso que está celoso de Tío Ed.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el magnánimo Coronel del ejército estatal de Amestris, quien, por alguna misteriosa razón:

Estaba totalmente paralizado.

Ed, saboreando la venganza, arqueó las cejas con satisfacción:

—Eso te sacas por hacerme administrar todos los odiosos ficheros de tu oficina hasta tan tarde Mustang... ciertas conversaciones llegan a oírse desde allí cuando usas la línea telefónica de larga distancia...

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que no podía saberse si comenzarían a reñir o a reírse hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo, Yuni volvió a tomar la palabra, con la severa intención, de dejar el todo el tema de los condenados "_Pitufos_" atrás:

—Entonces... parecía que querías preguntarme algo... ¿No-o, Ed...?

El nombrado parpadeó, por un instante, olvidado de sus anteriores reflexiones—Umm... ¡Ah...! ¡Si...! bueno, pues... yo quería saber si...

— ¿Si-i...?

— ¡Es decir...! ...Quería saber _porqué_...

— ¿Porqué... _QUÉ_?

—Llevas unos pijamas color melocotón...

—Si...

—...Y el vestido que llevabas hace un rato también lo era.

— ¿Color melocotón, dices...?

—Eh... ¡SI!

—Pues... no entiendo que pasa con eso Ed...

El rubio frunció el ceño, tratando de formular una pregunta bastante simple de forma que sonara tan complicada como a él se le presentaba:

—Quiero saber... si es una casualidad que lleves dos prendas del mismo color en una sola noche... ¡Es decir...! ¿Acaso las elegiste tú o acaso alguien más las seleccionó para ti...?

OK.

AHORA SI SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO DE FORMA EXTRAÑA.

Yuni frunció el ceño, gesticulando las palabras con lentitud:

— ¿Vas a convertirte en estilista o algo así Ed...? Porque no consigo entender porque tanto interés en como visto o dejo de vestir...

— ¡NO ES COMO VISTES...!

— ¿Entonces...?

—¡ES EL COLOR...!

La rubia parpadeó, más desconcertada que sorprendida—El color...

Ed apenas murmuró—Si-i... EL MALDITO COLOR...

En los finos rasgos de la joven se formó una sonrisa piadosa—Y... ¿Qué pasa con el color...Ed?

— ¡NO ME TRATES COMO SI FUERA UN IMBÉCIL...!

— ¡No estoy haciendo eso...!

— ¡ ¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ ME MIRAS ASÍ...?

La rubia no evitó soltar una carcajada, lo que relajó sobremanera el semblante de Ed:

— ¡Porque me causas gracia...! Mira Ed... — Se acomodó sobre la litera acercando su rostro risueño al del alquimista, quien, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el repentino acercamiento —...estás haciendo un teatro solo para preguntarme una simpleza, mejor: dímelo de una vez y ahórrate toda la gritería.

Ed dio un respingo, cruzándose de brazos con terquedad— ¿Porqué...?

— Porque sino vas a quedarte afónico.

—Pues... no es que sea una tontería pero... SI: a lo mejor debería preguntar de una vez... bueno yo-o... quería saber... si acaso...

— ¿Hmn...?

Ed gruñó imprevistamente— ¡¿Podrías alejarte un poco cuando hablo...?

Yuni, con un profundo suspiro, alejó su rostro del desquiciado rubio—Ok, si eso logra que hagas la maldita pregunta de una vez...

Si.

Ed sabía que era una MALDITA pregunta.

No era necesario que ella se lo dijese.

Y lo que le hacía tan difícil el preguntar, era el hecho de que la pregunta sonaría como algo que le preguntaría un preescolar a una compañerita de curso.

Y, para él, esa pregunta:

ERA MUCHO MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE: _"¿ME CONVIDAS LA MERIENDA YUNI?"_

—Bueno...

— ¿Bueno-o...?

— ¡NO ME PRESIONES!

Yuni gruñó indignada— ¡No estoy presionándote! ¡¿Qué es ta-a-a-an horrible que ni siquiera puedas preguntarlo?

— ¡No dije que no pudiera! Solo que... ¡Estoy buscando una buena forma de hacerlo!

— ¡Pues te estás tardando mucho Edward!

— ¡¿Y qué si lo hago...?

La rubia suspiró:

—Pues nada... ERES TÚ QUIEN QUIERE PREGUNTAR, NO YO.

—Si-si-si-si-si ¡YA LO SÉ!

Ed aspiró profundo.

Lo haría.

Preguntaría.

¡Y AL DEMONIO CON MUSTANG SI SE BURLABA DE ÉL MEDIA VIDA POR PREGUNTAR ALGO COMO ESO!

—Yuni...

— ¿Si-i...?

— ¿Es el melocotón...?

Silencio.

El rubio se encomendó a la Divinidad antes de concluir con la pregunta:

— ¿...tu color favorito?

0000000000000000000

**¡Fin del capitulo diecisiete!**

**Como siempre les agradezco mucho por leer, quédense más que cerca, porque, nuevamente, ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO DOS CAPITULOS A LA VEZ. **

**Premien mi esfuerzo con lindos reviews, ya que al cabo de TAN SOLO **_**un mes**_**, he actualizado todos estos episodios.**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 18**: _"Chantaje"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem"_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	18. Chantaje

**Para aquellos que no lo saben:**

"_**Réquiem**_**"**

**Es una suerte de oración por los difuntos, me encontraba pensando en cual podía ser el tema para una historia de Full Metal Alchemist cuando escuché en un no-tengo-idea-de-que-trataba-programa en la TV la palabra.**

**Y, como siempre ocurre en el instante en el que nos flecha la inspiración; supe inmediatamente como iba a llamarse la historia.**

**Lo único que faltaba en ese momento era el título, pues la trama estaba lista.**

**En fin, sin decir más, los dejo con el capitulo dieciocho. **

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie. :D**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 18:** "_Chantaje"_

Yuni hizo un mohín.

Y fue en lo único que Ed pretendió concentrarse, pues las carcajadas de Mustang y su hermano menor (SI, SU PROPIO HERMANO MENOR QUE LO TRAICIONABA DESLEALMENTE) amenazaban con dejarle sordo.

—Te lo diré si me dices porque Al se ocultaba en la armadura...

Ed frunció el ceño—Es bastante fácil de entender: Le devolví su cuerpo a Alphonse luego de que su espíritu permaneció cuatro años preso dentro de esa armadura.

—No le veo nada malo a eso...

—Nosotros... — esta vez fue Alphonse quien habló—...intentamos enterrar cualquier despojo de nuestra búsqueda de la Piedra Filósofal, así nadie se arriesgaría a cometer los mismos actos atroces que se perpetraron para alcanzarla.

Ed volvió a tomar la palabra al acabar su hermano:

—Si alguien interesado en ella, alguien que diera con nuestra historia, supiera que Al recobró su forma humana gracias a la piedra, muchos tratarían de buscarla.

Silencio.

La rubia parpadeó con intriga—Entonces... ¿Ustedes lograron recuperar sus cuerpos gracias a la piedra...?

—Sólo... sólo Al... lo mío... bueno, a lo mejor debía ser un recordatorio... a lo mejor debía quedarse como estaba, quizá...— se puso de pie, con la dorada mirada bañada en sombras —..._quizá algunas aves jamás deberían aprender a volar_...

Yuni se puso de pie de un salto, tratando de retener al joven que se marchaba, cabizbajo, del recinto— ¡Ed! ¡Espera...! ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Nadie tiene derecho a señalarte por un pecado! ¡Nadie puede...!

De repente, las risas habían cesado en la habitación, Ed, de pie frente al portal, apenas murmuró, dejando que las palabras se deslizaran por el aire al hacerlo:

— ¿Lo es...?

— ¿Eh...?

— ¿...es tu favorito?

Yuni entrecerró los parpados, sabiendo que el terco alquimista, aún en medio de la repentina pena que lo asediaba, exigía la respuesta que esperaba:

—Si, de hecho... me gusta mucho el melocotón, Ed...

Sin decir más, Ed dejó la habitación.

Por no atreverse a cortar las alas de la esperanza, ahora una cruda revelación le helaba la sangre, la revelación de que siempre sería un pecador.

Un asesino.

Un engendro.

Alguien que no merecía disfrutar de una segunda oportunidad.

No.

No podía ser posible que Dios le hubiese brindado la ocasión de recuperar a la única mujer que amó alguna vez.

No a él.

Nunca...

...a alguien como él.

Winry... jamás iba a volver.

Como su madre.

Como su padre.

Y como todos aquellos a quienes no pudo salvar.

Como su propia entidad, los trozos de su cuerpo, _los trozos de sus sueños_, que en la vida iba a recuperar.

00000000000000000000

Yuniku corrió tras el elusivo alquimista con más prisa que destreza, por lo que, tropezó con un banquillo que había en el oscuro pasillo por el que Ed se hubiera retirado raudamente.

Murmuró una suerte de intrincada maldición hacía el objeto que la había hecho caer al suelo, mientras se sostenía la rodilla con afán.

Mas de repente, alzó la vista al contemplar una sinuosa figura que se plantaba frente a ella en el solitario pasaje.

No era Ed, como supuso al principio, sino Rikku, la General de Brigada, quien le extendió la mano con indiferencia:

—Eeeeh, je, je ¡GRACIAS!— agradeció la de ojos azules aceptando el gesto al incorporarse —Suelo tropezar con las cosas todo el tiempo; ojala algún buen día lo implanten _deporte nacional_, quizá, así, pueda ganar algunas medallas...

Y Yuni sonrió, algo avergonzada por su torpeza al inicio...

...mas...

...su sonrisa se convirtió poco a poco en una máscara de incomodidad:

¿Por qué se la quedaba viendo así?

¿Acaso...? ¿Había dicho algo malo...?

—Eeeeeh... ¡Bueno! ¡Creo que me iré por donde vine, adiós!

La rubia se disponía a avanzar por el pasaje, con el fin de alejarse de esa extraña mujer, cuando esta:

LE OBSTACULIZÓ EL PASO CON UNA EXPRESIÓN TODAVÍA MÁS DURA QUE LA ANTERIOR:

—No te irás hasta que hablemos acerca de Edward...

Yuni se detuvo en seco.

Edward.

El sólo escuchar su nombre (por extraño que se le hiciera a ella misma, inclusive)...provocaba que se sintiera indudablemente segura acerca de sí misma.

A pesar de constantemente estar confusa sobre su identidad, sobre sus sentimientos, pensares y emociones...

...pensar en ese chico, en ese joven de pupilas refulgentes como el sol...

...le devolvía la confianza que nunca había sentido antes: la seguridad...

...DE SABER QUIEN ERA.

Gracias a eso obtuvo el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a la casi extraña fémina que tenía en frente:

— ¿De qué hablas...?

La morena dio un respingo:

— ¡Cómo si no lo supieras! Escúchame, "_Angelito_" ninguna de nosotras somos niñas pequeñas... AMBAS SOMOS MUJERES ADULTAS ¿Correcto...?

—No creo... que eso tenga nada que ver...

—SÓLO RESPÓNDE.

—Eh, bueno, si, claro...

Rikku llevó ambos brazos tras la espalda, provocando que la corta falda de su uniforme militar se elevara varios centímetros al hacerlo.

Comenzó a pasearse por el pasillo de forma despreocupada:

—Ok, entonces, obviamente sabemos lo que es una relación romántica...

Yuni asintió con la cabeza a lo tonta, realmente, poco y nada era lo que en realidad podía recordar acerca de los intrincados "_asuntos_" que hacen de una "_relación_" una "_romántica_".

—Y sabemos de sobra, "_Yuni_".

Yuniku tenía una extraña percepción acerca de las intenciones de las personas desde el día en el que abrió los ojos, al ver a Hohenheim por vez primera y sabía... solo con oír como Rikku pronunció su nombre, que las suyas no eran del todo "_amigables_" por lo que se apresuró a declarar:

—No sé a donde quieres llegar con esto pero no tengo tiempo para...

Rikku volvió a interceptarla—No seas grosera. Déjame terminar.

Silencio.

Yuni hizo una mueca mientras la morena continuaba su monologo—Y sabemos DE SOBRA, que las relaciones de este tipo no acaban solo porque el... "_compromiso_" se halla terminado ¿Verdad?

—Suponía que si.

—PUES NO ES ASÍ.

—No veo porqué...

_Es simple. Que uno de los dos haya roto el "_compromiso_" no quiere decir que el amor se halla terminado, en la GRAN mayoría de los casos, cuando es uno de los amantes quien decide distanciarse es generalmente porque no se encuentra ¿Cómo decirlo?

"_Familiarizado_" con la situación.

—Aaaah…

—Bueno, esto, pues, conlleva a una única solución, ¿Verdad?

—Hmn... Supongo...

Rikku esbozó una media sonrisa:

—Distanciarse un tiempo de la relación formal hasta habituarse al contacto frecuente con el otro es indispensable, entonces, acostumbrándose al hecho de mantener una relación estable, es posible que ambos vuelvan a estar juntos...

Yuniku empezaba a cansarse de la conversación.

Ella, personalmente; entendía muy poco acerca del amor y... esta mujer, parecía más estar convenciéndose a si misma de sus propios argumentos que dándole una explicación, por lo que se cruzó de brazos mientras arrastraba uno de sus pies descalzos por el suelo con expresión distraída:

—Entonces... ¿Qué pasa con Edward?

Rikku sonrió jactanciosa:

—Esa... "_Angelito_" es la pregunta indicada: lo que "_pasa_" es que Edward solo se distanció de mi lado con el fin de "_familiarizarse_" con nuestra situación.

Pero... es un hecho que volverá a mi en cuanto todo ese asunto de...—lo remedó con voz artificiosa —_"¡No puedo olvidar a Wendy_!" se marche de su terca cabeza.

Yuni tragó.

Si, no sabía mucho del amor, mas, entendía a lo que la General Rikku se refería:

— ¿Dices qué... Ed y tú tuvieron... una _relación amorosa_?

La morena sonrió, con visible deleite:

—Si con "_relación amorosa_" te refieres a días y noches repletos de lujuria... SI: TUVIMOS ALGO COMO ESO.

La rubia se mordió el labio.

Algo estaba comenzando a aguijonear el interior de su pecho.

Y sabía de sobra:

Que no se trataba de la piedra.

Aspiró hondo al replicar:

—Dijiste: "_Lujuria_" pero no: "_AMOR_" no creo que Ed sea de las personas que le dan mucha importancia a una relación sin amor... no se si pueda creer que pudo haberle entregado su... CORAZÓN, a una persona a la que no amaba...

La General soltó una carcajada:

— ¡Eso si que sonó ingenuo! Niña: _hablas como una virgen_... Hace cuatro o cinco años, cuando Ed y yo nos conocimos, era un hombre despechado. Esa tal "_Wendy"_ le había roto el corazón, lo había: "_Abandonado_" como él mismo me dijo y bueno, los hombres desengañados, sumidos en el alcohol como lo era él...—sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros al hacerlo—No son presa difícil para ninguna mujer, es fácil dar con ellos cuando se vuelven escépticos tras ser engañados...

— ¡Ella no lo engañó...!—oprimió los puños al recordar la expresión del rostro de Ed cuando le confesara la muerte de Winry:

Vacía.

Como una máscara que ocultaba demasiado dolor como para ser expresado mediante esos orbes dorados.

—Y no se llamaba "_Wendy_". Su nombre era WINRY y... murió de alguna enfermedad.

Rikku se limitó a encogerse de hombros nuevamente—Da igual. El pasado es el pasado y los muertos son los muertos, mejor olvidarlos y continuar con nuestras vidas.

Yuni frunció el ceño terriblemente.

Su habilidad innata para calzar muchos puntos de una vez, en lo que a las personas se refería: nunca fallaba.

Y ahora, podía ver, claramente, el verdadero motivo por el que Ed nunca hablaba de Winry ni de Hohenheim.

El motivo por el que no se permitió sufrir la muerte de la mujer a la que amaba.

El motivo por el que asesinó a Hohenheim sin piedad, sin siquiera dejarle hablar.

El motivo...

...por el que ahora creía que: "_El pasado era el pasado y los muertos eran los muertos_"

El motivo por el que: "_Mejor olvidarlos y continuar con su vida_"

—Es tu culpa Rikku, ES TÚ CULPA EL QUE ED HAYA PERMITIDO QUE SE LE ENDURECIERA EL CORAZÓN...— oprimió los puños mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban tras sus azules orbes —...ES TÚ CULPA: ¡QUE HOHENHEIM HAYA MUERTO!

Se abalanzó sobre la morena, en un impotente ataque de nervios. Mas, esta, con visible cansancio, la sujetó por la muñeca apartándola de su rostro:

—Escúchame muy bien "_desequilibradita_": No sé de que demonios hablas: PERO NO ME GUSTA COMO SUENA. Especialmente proviniendo de un inicuo experimento de segunda como tú... pero... voy a recordarte algo: SOY UN ELEMENTO IMPORTANTE DEL EJÉRCITO y tú... un INTENTO DE PERSONA SIN SENTIDO, por lo que: voy a plantearte todo de manera muy simple...

Yuni se agitó, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo sobre sus azules pupilas, pupilas que, ahora, centellaban de indignación.

La morena prosiguió, con indiferencia:

—Si no le he informado al ejército de tu ubicación actual es porque Edward no me ha reconocido aún, puesto que él... me conoció bajo otro nombre e identidad, identidad que, deseché al unirme a los militares.

Y, francamente, estar de su lado en está "_Odisea desinteresada_" que pretende llevar a cabo me ayuda a "_sumar puntos_" en cuanto a la impresión que deseo que se forje de mi.

Mas... si le revelas quien soy... o si, inclusive, te atreves a pensar siquiera, en la NECIA e IMPROBABLE idea de ENAMORARTE de él:

Me encargaré de que sea la última estupidez que cometas. ¿Nos entendemos... "_Angelito_"?

Yuni nada dijo.

De hecho, se quedó derrotada sobre el suelo, arrollada mientras no lograba evitar que los sollozos que escapan de su cuerpo violentamente consiguieran detenerse.

—Eso me basta como respuesta, supongo...—murmuró Rikku mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

Sin embargo, alivio, era lo último que Yuniku podía experimentar en ese momento, sentía que los vocablos de la General se clavaban directo en su corazón.

Mas, la asombrosa revelación que obtuvo entre todo su dolor, fue que, no era el temor de ser capturada nuevamente lo que le provocaba terror, sino, el oír una y otra vez rebotar en el fondo de su mente DOS PALABRAS:

IMPROBABLE.

ENAMORARTE.

Dolía mucho y sabía porqué.

AHORA LO ENTENDÍA.

Dolía todavía más el saber lo que sentía...

Dolía todavía más saber de donde venía...

Dolía saber...

...que sufría por no poder amar a Ed.

0000000000000000000

**¡WOW! No esperé que Yuni descubriera sus sentimientos por Ed en este capitulo, pero, todos aquellos que han escrito algo, saben que los personajes suelen llegar a sus propias conclusiones por si mismos.**

**Y esta conclusión, es una que va a hacer sufrir mucho a la infortunada Yuni.**

**¡Quédense para el próximo! ¡Les prometo más sorpresas!**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 19**: _"Regresamos por ti..."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem"_

**¡1000 GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	19. Regresamos por ti

**¡De vuelta después de tanto tiempo!**

**Desde ya, lamento la demora pero hubo un "pequeñito" problema con la conexión a Internet, "problema" que ocasionó que me viera privada de actualizar esto antes, pero de cualquier forma; "EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR" así que **_**Damas**_** y **_**Caballeros**_**:**

**¡Disfruten del episodio número diecinueve!**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie. :D**

"_La Piedra Filósofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 19:** "_Regresamos por ti"_

Veyira esbozó una sonrisa.

Envy, escupió una maldición.

Básicamente, no quedaba nada del lugar en donde inició su batalla, por lo que el dúo se detuvo, impasible, a observar los resultados de su pelea.

Envy cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho, en señal de una tregua momentánea:

—Pronto empezará a llover...

Veyira dio un respingo:

— ¿Esa es tu excusa para dar esto por acabado "_hermanito_"?

—No... —Envy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras su rostro (extrañamente pacifico) se volteaba hacía el sol naciente, cubierto en aquellos instantes, de unos grises y esponjados nubarrones —...la verdad es que eso es lo de menos "Veyi", francamente, estoy inquieto por encontrar a la mocosa esa... ¿Sabes...? No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nos sea totalmente inútil...

Veyira alzó una ceja:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, me refiero a que... "_Serán más de una luna y menos de tres las que hagan latir con mayor ímpetu el corazón de la verdad, prontamente, el animo decaerá y la luz se extinguirá..."_

—LA PROFECÍA.

—Sip. Solo tenemos hasta mañana para llevarle la piedra a MADRE, de lo contrario, empezará a DETERIORARSE, y ya nunca será tan poderosa como antes...

—De todos modos, pareces olvidar que no tengo la menor intención de entregársela a ese demonio.

—No, te equivocas hermano mayor... Soy más que consciente de eso. Pero, VEÁMOSLO ASÍ: Si nos quedamos aquí peleando por ella; JAMÁS LA OBTENDREMOS A TIEMPO. Ambos sabemos que incluso la energía de la piedra a punto de extinguirse es más que suficiente para "Lo que tú ya sabes", si lo que quieres es arrebatarle el corazón para tener uno propio pues... SIEMPRE PUEDES HACERLO CUANDO MADRE LE QUITE "LO QUE NECESITA DE ÉL" PRIMERO.

— ¿Y porqué habría de creer algo de lo que dices?

Envy se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa despreocupada bailando en su rostro:

— ¡Vaya! ¡Siempre eres tan complicado! ¿Sabes algo? Yo, por mi parte, soy un tipo bastante simple y no me gusta andarme con rodeos por lo que: lo que ves es lo que tienes: así que tómalo o déjalo... al fin de cuentas, yo solo trato de cumplir los deseos de MADRE por lo que poco perderé si esto no funciona... en cambio tú...—Arqueó las cejas con descuello—...TÚ SI TIENES MUCHO MÁS QUE PERDER ¿Verdad?_

Veyira emitió un leve gruñido, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de los rayos de sol que se colaban entre los espesos nubarrones.

¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Lo único que él deseaba era sentirse vivo.

SABER QUIÉN ERA.

Pero las cosas no hacían sino ponerse más complicadas a medida que se acercaba a la Piedra.

Frunció el ceño.

Obviamente, Envy tenía razón:

Si lo que deseaba era obtener su libertad; lo primero que tendría que sacrificar era su dignidad.

—Por ahora; GANASTE Envy... pero solo por ahora...

Trabajaría con ellos.

Yuni tenía muchos conocimientos.

Demasiados, llegó a pensar en algunas ocasiones.

Mas, en ese momento, de pie ante una elegante escultura que destacaba en el medio de la bella plaza de la biblioteca de Central empezaba a pensar que quizá Hohenheim olvidó enseñarle algunas cosas:

Un hermosísimo ángel de mármol parecía mirar hacia el pabellón de emergencias del Hospital St´ Claree.

Ángeles.

Seres alados que velaban por aquellos que caminaban sobre la tierra.

En su pálido rostro se formó una mueca de desconcierto con solo contemplar esa figura:

Comenzaba... a vislumbrar una escena peculiar en el fondo de su cabeza...

Un acontecimiento que ahora solo existía:

EN SUS MEMORIAS**. **

**FLASHBACK**

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD WIN...!

Nevaba.

¡Oh si!

¡Cuánto había nevado aquella navidad!

Aún podía recordar los suaves copos cubriendo casi por completo el grueso abrigo que Ed llevaba.

Su madre los había llevado a Central en noche buena, para que pasaran las festividades junto a su padre, quien se veía imposibilitado de abandonar el cuartel.

Tristemente, algo había surgido.

Y Trisha debió volver a Riesenburg con sus dos hijos.

La mujer, como siempre, se contentaba con sonreír mientras hablaba de lo sucedido con la madre de Winry.

Sin embargo, podía verse la desilusión pintada tras los verdes orbes.

Al menos Winry... podía verla.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, casi no tenía ojos para otra cosa que el hermoso ángel de cerámica que el pequeño Ed sostenía entre sus dedos:

— ¡Oh! ¡Eddy! ¡Es precioso! ¿Lo compraste para mí?

El niño, claramente incómodo, le extendió el presente con sobriedad—Bueno, mamá fue quien lo compró... yo, solo creí que eras de ese tipo...

Winry, examinando el presente con admiración exclamó— ¿De ese tipo? ¿De "_Qué_" tipo...?

—Del tipo a las que les gustan esas cosas tan bobas...

— ¡Oye!

Ed desvió la mirada hacía Alphonse, quien estaba en medio de uno de sus berrinches acostumbrados (al parecer, "_Santa_" le había obsequiado un gato de peluche color café, en lugar de uno color "Canela" Válgame la diferencia, pero diferencia al fin)

—Y entonces... Win... YA: NADA, deja: NO ES NADA

La rubia parpadeó de par en par— ¿Qué? Ed ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—No, no: NADA.

—¡Ed!— Win se apegó a su mejor amigo en un fuerte abrazo —¡Anda! ¡Dime...!

—Bueno, yo... yo quería saber si tú...

— ¿Si yo "_Qué_"?

—Pues... dime: ¿Me has extrañado?

— ¿Eh?

—Si... —el rubor subió a las mejillas del chiquillo de ocho años —...cuando mamá, Al y yo nos fuimos a Central...

Winry abrió los azules orbes como platos, permitiéndose al instante esbozar una tierna sonrisa:

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro que si!

— ¿D, De... De verás?

— ¡Si...! Pero... ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

Ed se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos:

—Bueno es que... en realidad creí que te gustaría conservar ese ángel, sé que no es mucho pero... quiero que lo tengas para que cuide de ti mientras yo no esté.

—Ed... —Winry bajó la mirada hacía el objeto que sostenía entre ambas manos — ¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Lo guardaré por siempre! —Para luego arrojarse sobre su amigo en otro impetuoso abrazo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Yuniku, de pie frente al sublime ángel de mármol, se permitió soltar un largo suspiro.

¿Quién... Quién era ella?

Winry.

Un simple nombre que repercutía en todos los hechos de su difuso pasado, empezaba a formar parte de este incierto presente en el que vivía y... probablemente, pasaría a ser un fragmento imprescindible de su futuro cercano.

— ¡YUN-I-I-I-I-I...!

El desesperado grito de Alphonse provocó que la rubia volteara al instante.

Mas, amargamente, fue demasiado tarde para ella; pues nada más voltear su mirada se topó con la de dos sujetos.

Esos dos horribles monstruos que querían arrancarle el corazón.

Envy esbozó una cruda sonrisa al interponer su poderoso cuerpo entre Yuni y sus salvadores:

— ¡Tiempo sin verte rapaza! ¿Nos has extrañado? Porque nosotros si a ti, es que ¿no crees que ya era hora de que viniéramos por ti?

No llegó a contestar.

Sólo a reprocharse a sí misma una y otra vez por haber salido de la posada de Madame Christmas sin ninguna escolta, antes de ser consumida por una tenebrosa oscuridad.

Oscuridad...

...Que lo cegó todo a su alrededor.

Veyira no tardó en perderse de vista, cargando a Yuni en una suerte de misterioso saco a medida que daba poderosos saltos de terraza en terraza.

— ¡Demonio! ¡No voy a dejar que te la lleves! —exclamó Alphonse Elric avanzando furibundo hacia los captores, mas Envy no tardó en cortarle el paso:

— ¡Eh! ¡Qué valiente mocoso! Bien por ti... es menos divertido cuando huyen a los tropezones...

Sin decir más el homúnculo de violáceos orbes se abalanzó sobre el rubio, acribillándolo a estocadas en el estomago.

Alphonse soltó un grave quejido.

No.

No iba a permitir que esos desalmados le hicieran daño a Yuni, especialmente, creyendo lo que él creía acerca de su identidad.

Yuni no era nadie más que ella:

La mejor y quizá única amiga verdadera que su hermano mayor y él tuvieron en toda su desdichada vida.

_Winry siempre estuvo ahí_.

Alphonse le dio un certero golpe en el hombro a su enemigo, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, hecho que el menor de los Elrics aprovechó para casi fracturarle la mandíbula de una patada.

_Para aconsejarles y para darles ánimos._

_Para lo que fuere necesario..._

_...Winry estuvo ahí._

Así que, no podían fallarle:

NO AHORA.

Envy se repuso instantáneamente del golpe recibido, escupiendo una delgada capa de sangre que cubría sus finos labios:

— ¡Ok, _niño de lata_! ¡Si lo que quieres es jugar sin las reglas oficiales... ASÍ JUGAREMOS!

Las pútridas garras de Envy desgarraron la carne del brazo de Alphonse cuando este se defendió del letal ataque que el enemigo dirigió hacía la vulnerable zona de su cuello.

Ahogó un grito de dolor.

No importaba lo que pasara.

No importaba si moría.

Al no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

No iba a dejarla morir.

Ed.

Ed jamás lo hubiera permitido.

Ed.

Sintió como su frente palpitaba desenfrenadamente mientras otro sablazo que Envy le asestaba se clavaba en la zona izquierda de su rostro.

Demonios.

Valiente momento para deshacerse de su armadura.

Ya no alcanzaba a oír los gritos de Yuni, de hecho, ya no alcanzaba a oír nada:

ESE HOMÚNCULO; LO ESTABA HACIENDO PEDAZOS.

De repente, el poderoso agarre del enemigo se concentró en sostener al menor de los Elrics por el cuello, suspendiéndolo en el aire:

—No te preocupes Alphonse Elric... no planeo hacerte mucho daño... al menos no hasta que... ESE BASTARDO DE TU HERMANO MAYOR HAGA SU HEROÍCA APARICIÓN AQUÍ.

— ¡No te saldrás... con la tuya Envy!

— ¿No-o? Vaya... que extraño... PORQUE PARECE QUE YA LO HICE... ¿No...?

— Yuni... es más especial de lo que piensas... yo... ¡YO LO SÉ!

Envy, cínico en extremo, esbozó una media sonrisa— ¿No me digas? Y eso es porque...

Al hizo un esfuerzo enorme por respirar— ¡PORQUÉ ES UNA DE LOS DE TU RAZA! Yuni... ¡ES EL HOMÚNCULO PERFECTO! ella...

— ¡¿ELLA "QUÉ"?

Alphonse esbozó una pequeña sonrisa:

Ed se dirigía a ellos en compañía del Coronel Roy Mustang, en tan sólo unos pocos instantes... estaría sobre ellos.

—Ella será su mayor CALAMIDAD, el poder de Yuni... SERÁ COMO UN SORBO DE VENENO PARA TU DULCE MADRE...

Envy emitió un gruñido.

¡DIABLOS!

¡NO PODÍA PERDER EL TIEMPO...!

VEYIRA... SABÍA LO QUE OCURRIRÍA CUANDO "_MADRE_" ABSORBIERA EL PODER DE YUNI...

¡DEMONIOS!

LO HABÍA ENGAÑADO... ¡A ÉL!

Las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza... pero todavía tenía tiempo para arreglarlo todo: Sólo tenía que...

—QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA... —bramó la colérica voz de Edward Elric de repente —... ¡A MI HERMANO!

Envy dio un respingo, con el _mocoso de acero_ y el _Coronel de la flama_ aquí... todo se iba a poner un poco más difícil de lo esperado.

0000000000000000000

**Eso fue todo por esta entrega :D nos espera un episodio lleno de acción, así que quédense cerca para el próximo, el cual estaré actualizando a la brevedad.**

**¡Gracias! ¡Y comenten por favor!**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 20**: _"Sólo un juguete sin alma"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last __requiem"_

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	20. Sólo un juguete sin alma

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie. :D**

"_La Piedra Filosofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 20:** "_Sólo un juguete sin alma"_

Yuni abrió los ojos pesadamente:

—Ed...

Veyira sonrió, de pie frente a ella—Valiente siesta la tuya...

La rubia parpadeó, apercibiéndose de que se encontraba en el suelo, amarrada por una soga de espesor considerable— ¿Veyira...?

El moreno esbozó una amplía sonrisa—No, _Blancanieves_ en persona... ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Yuni frunció el ceño— ¿Qué pasó...?

— ¿Qué pasó...? Pues nada, recibiste una invitación a la residencia de nuestra señora...

—Oye yo... no entiendo que rayos quieren de mi... yo...—hizo una breve pausa—...pues ni sé quien diablos soy...

El moreno se encogió de hombros— ¿Y a mí que me cuentas mocosa? Me tiene sin cuidado quien creas o dejes de creer que eres... sólo cumplo mi trabajo...—apenas dicho esto, Veyira se retiró de la habitación, una sonrisa confidente estampada en su rostro que Yuniku no notó.

Rato después, la joven despertó ante la presencia del mismo sujeto, quien la desamarraba con propiedad:

—Despierta.

— ¿Porqué me estás desatando?

El moreno se limitó a señalar con un breve "Sígueme" el cual la joven -Debido a lo inestable de su situación- no se atrevió a desobedecer:

— ¿Puedo saber… a dónde vamos?

—ELLA… quiere conocerte.

—Supongo que hablas de esa mujer… "DANTE" ¿Verdad?

— ¿Si lo supones porqué quieres mi aprobación?

Yuni hizo una mueca—Bueno, yo sólo… sólo quiero saber de que se trata todo esto. Veyira ¿Así te llamas, o no? Quisiera ayudarles pero…

El Homúnculo dio un respingo—Bien por ti.

—…pero no quiero tener que morir para eso.

—Mal por ti, entonces. Si no nos ayudas igual te mueres.

La joven apenas murmuró—Es injusto matar a alguien sólo para conseguir lo que deseas. Si lo haces… quizá obtengas lo que deseas pero… tarde o temprano enfrentarás las consecuencias.

— ¿Consecuencias?

Se dibujó un brillo misterioso en las facciones de Yuniku—Si. Consecuencias. Resultados que se pagan en vida.

—Claro—Veyira soltó un respingo altanero—Para eso: PRIMERO HAY QUE TENER UNA VIDA. Necesitamos vidas para sostener la nuestra, _Buda_, por lo que creo que tus sermones morales no harán efecto en mí hasta que arranque tu honorable corazón de tus entrañas ¿Verdad?

Yuni retrocedió instintivamente, hasta que la voz de una joven dama en lo alto de la escalinata se dejó oír sobre sus cabezas:

—Me sorprendes Envy; luego del fracaso de Pride me sentí bastante decepcionada acerca de la capacidad de los homúnculos para llevar las misiones a término.

Veyira asintió—Aquí está. Tal y como te lo dije: fui capaz de traerla sin mayores problemas.

—"Pride"— Yuni meneó la cabeza— Pero si no nos hemos topado con ningún homúnculo aparte de él y Envy…

Veyira semi sonrió—Claro que si: nos referimos al comandante, King Bradley.

La joven frunció el ceño—Entonces el estado está detrás de toda esta mierda.

La mujer-quien permanecía de espaldas a ellos- asintió, dejando ver su rostro al voltear la mirada hacia los allí presentes:

—Supongo. El mundo es muy pequeño, después de todo… ¿No es así…"Angelito"?

Rikku.

La General de Brigada Rikku Rosencreutz.

Ese horrible monstruo, que la tenía a su merced.

—Rikku…

La mujer esbozó una divertida risilla –Sólo en la carne. Puedes llamarme Dante, de ahora en más…

—Dante… ya he oído de ti antes…

—No se puede evitar la popularidad—extendió una mano elegantemente, señalando un diván que yacía junto al enorme ventanal de la exquisita sala principal—Por favor querida, toma asiento.

Yuni retrocedió—A decir verdad, preferiría no hacerlo…

Veyira soltó un gruñido, retirándose de la habitación—Por tu propio bien: NO HAGAS QUE TE LO PIDA DOS VECES.

Oído esto, la joven se aprestó a tomar asiento, escuchando, expectante, a su tenaz anfitriona; la cual le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva:

—Lo único que tú deseas es saber quien eres.

—Yo… deseo eso, si, deseo saber si tenía una vida que no recuerdo en el presente.

Dante sonrió—Soy rica en experiencias que involucren a la Piedra Filosofal. De hecho, gracias a ella he conseguido la posibilidad de adquirir cuerpos tan jóvenes y vitales como este. A lo largo ya de cuatro extensos siglos.

Yuni guardó silencio, mientras la otra mujer continuaba su relato:

—La Piedra Filosofal se incrusta en nuestro ser y se funde en el más y más a medida que utilizamos su poder. En cuanto se erosione por completo, todas tus dudas acerca del propósito de tu existencia; SE ESFUMARÁN.

La joven parpadeó— ¿Qué se esfumarán? No lo entiendo, Dante…

—Es simple, en realidad: cuando la piedra alcance el apogeo de su poder, tu espíritu y su divina esencia se fusionaran por completo. Esto te revelará las respuestas a todas las incógnitas imaginables del universo.

—Por eso…—Yuni se llevó una mano al corazón—…por eso Hohenheim me otorgó la Piedra…

—Si—Dante suspiró con fastidio—Conozco… CONOCÍ su naturaleza bondadosa; seguro te otorgó tal don sabiendo de antemano que más tarde o más temprano desearías recuperar tus recuerdos.

Yuni murmuró—Aún a costa…

—Si—Dante semi sonrió—Aún a costa de tu dulce existencia. Yo jamás me equivoco en cuanto a Hohenheim.

—Pero… son los recuerdos de Winry, no los míos.

—Eres muy orgullosa. ¿Acaso puedes aspirar a más? No eres más que un envase, un lindo juguete sin alma que se está quedando sin baterías.

Los azules orbes de la joven destellaron de indignación— ¡No soy un juguete!

— ¿No-o? Piénsalo bien, "angelito": Ed perdió a Winry, y su papá decidió fabricar un bello artilugio para él. Un simple recuerdo… de algo que se fue.

La joven estrechó fuertemente uno de los cojines que yacían sobre el diván, apenas murmurando cada una de las frases que escapaban de sus labios—No soy… un juguete.

Dante tomó asiento junto a ella, extrayendo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo carmesí de uno de los bolsillos de su elegante sacón—No. Porque TÚ eres Winry, aunque no lo recuerdes; tienes la certeza. Tienes la seguridad de que amaste a Edward Elric, al joven que creció contigo, para luego marcharse a enfrentar lo desconocido. Cada vez que ves dentro de esos amables ojos color trigo… tú sabes quien eres.

Una lágrima cristalina escapó de uno de los azulinos orbes, mientras un débil susurro era emitido por aquellos labios temblorosos:

—Quiero… quiero saber que se siente… ESTAR VIVA.

—Puedo hacer eso para ti—susurró Dante con dulzura—pero hay un precio… para que tu corazón vuelva a saber lo que es amarlo…

— ¿Cuál… es ese precio?

—Quiero… LA PIEDRA.

— ¡DEMONIOS…!—bramó Envy mientras se despedazaba la voluntad tratando de resistir a los múltiples ataques del dúo.

Evidentemente esos dos sabían pelear en equipo.

"Divide y vencerás, divide y vencerás" se repetía a sí mismo continuamente, sin embargo, era prácticamente imposible frenar el poderoso combate y resultar ileso al mismo tiempo.

El mocoso de Acero y el Coronel de la Flama se habían convertido en un hueso duro de roer para una hiena como él.

— ¡NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR, MUSTANG!—gritó Edward al descifrar las intenciones del acorralado Homúnculo. Sin embargo, el humano artificial se las arregló para esquivar la muralla de llamas que Mustang cerró en torno a él, perdiéndose en un parpadear en lo alto de los tejados por los que Veyira hubiera huido anteriormente.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esos perdedores.

El maldito Veyira ya debía de haber llegado al recinto de Madre y de ser así; quizá ya fuera demasiado tarde para todos ellos: la envidia creciente en Veyira; el Homúnculo reemplazado, probablemente sería la ruina de todos ellos.

— ¡No pensarás ir tras él Acero!—rugió Mustang desde la otra acera.

— ¡¿TIENES UNA MEJOR OPCIÓN? ¡Esos maniáticos se llevaron a Yuni!

—Ya sé. Pero no podemos alcanzarlos a pie, eso sería sólo una pérdida de…

Antes de que el Coronel acabara de hablar, el Rolls Royce de su propiedad frenó en seco frente a todos ellos, Barashi se aprestó a sonar el claxon insistentemente:

— ¡Vamos! ¡ARRIBA LOS TRES!

Los allí presentes intercambiaron miradas de complacencia, montando en el coche con prisa, Mustang soltó un gruñido al tomar asiento junto al asiento del conductor:

— ¿Cómo demonios tomaste mis llaves, Bara?

La rubia se limitó a oprimir el acelerador hasta el fondo, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos sobre el asfalto antes de que el automóvil se perdiera a toda velocidad en los intrincados callejones de la ciudad.

No quedaba mucho tiempo.

Pero quizá todavía fuera el suficiente para salvarle.

**¡Finalmente llegamos al episodio número veinte! ¿Qué tal la historia? Todavía queda muuuuuuucho camino por delante y también mucha inspiración del autor como para seguir la historia, así que no se pierdan. **

**Lamento el tardío ritmo de actualización en estos últimos tiempos, pero diversos acontecimientos han causado esta traba n.n **

**No olviden: esto es un EdWin, así que no vayan a pensar en Yuni como un OC ¡POR FAVOOOOOR NOOOO! Que esa no es la idea original y si no, la trama no tendría sentido ¿No? Bien, basta de parloteo, nos leemos en la próxima actualización n.n **

**Sus Reviews son más que esperados :D**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 21**: _"No te dejaré"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last __requiem"_

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	21. No te dejaré

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie.**

"_La Piedra Filosofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last requiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 21:** "_No te dejaré"_

—Sólo eres un monstruo—declaró Yuni poniéndose de pie—no voy a creerte. No voy a perder la vida con el único fin de satisfacer a tus deseos.

Dante se puso de pie a su vez— ¿Porqué no? ¿Tienes algo más a qué aferrarte acaso? No tienes nada "Angelito".

—Tengo personas que se preocupan por mí.

—Personas—bufó Dante.

—Si: PERSONAS. Personas a las que no les gustaría que yo desapareciese.

—Te crees mucho—la mujer acortó la distancia entre ambas— ¿Qué es lo qué te hace pensar que eres TAN especial?

La rubia frunció el ceño—Personalmente… nada lo hace. Pero… ELLOS lo hacen. Ellos son especiales para mí.

—Ridículo. Te aferras a ellos sólo porque no tienes nada propio. Ni un nombre… ni una identidad: NO ERES NADIE.

—Descubrir si soy o no soy alguien—la joven limpió su rostro con el dorso de la mano—me concierne sólo a mí. Y no necesito de tu ayuda para dar con ello.

—En ese caso—Dante se apartó ligeramente—me obligarás a usar la fuerza bruta contigo…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un mar de tentáculos sombríos salieron disparados de la espalda de Dante, yendo estos a clavarse directamente en el pecho de Yuni. La joven se dejó caer en el agarre sin poder siquiera resistirse.

Apenas las sombras penetraron la piedra que latía en su interior, su cuerpo pasó a volverse tan inanimado como una estatua de granito. Nada podía detener el flujo de poder que escapaba de su interior.

Dante soltó una irónica carcajada, mientras la energía de la Piedra Filosofal manaba a borbotones a través de los asfixiantes lazos que la conectaban con su presa.

Pronto.

Pronto el poder del Creador estaría en sus manos.

Ella controlaría a aquel que lo controlaba todo… y entonces, no viviría mil vidas:

VIVIRÍA MILLONES.

La puerta principal se abrió estrepitosamente.

— ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí Envy?—bramó furiosa. Mas la respuesta que obtuvo la dejó estupefacta:

—Deberías cortar el cordón umbilical, Dante.

La morena sonrió, contemplando a los recién llegados:

—Edward… si hubiese sabido que vendrías me habría arreglado para ti.

—CÁLLATE.

—Tú siempre tan… "avasallante". Tristemente estoy algo ocupada como para prestarte la atención que mereces. ¿Qué tal si… esperas a qué finalice con este asunto para que tú y yo…?

—DIJE QUE CIERRES LA BOCA.

—Ya. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—El suficiente, Dante: quítale las manos de encima.

La mujer se relamió con deleite—Entonces sabrás que la única forma de que Winry regrese es llevando la Piedra a su límite.

Roy le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su subordinado inmediato—No le prestes atención Acero; sólo trata de manipularte—le señaló el palco a su asistente—Bara…

La joven se aprestó a responder—Señor.

—Esta fulana está demasiado sola aquí arriba… seguro que el resto de los Homúnculos apoyará a Envy…

— ¿Usted quiere que asista a Alphonse? Pero… insistió en que pelearía solo…

—Resultó muy herido tras su primer combate con Envy; con armadura o no: quiero que te asegures…

Barashi frunció el ceño.

No quería dejarlos solos frente a esa monstruosa General de Brigada, pero… no podía desobedecerle: para mal o para bien… …Roy Mustang sabía lo que hacía.

—Si. Como ordene Coronel—se aprestó a responder mientras se perdía escaleras abajo.

Edward resopló ligeramente—Alphonse debe de estar dándoles una paliza.

—No me importa.

—Si la sacas del juego cada vez que el panorama se pone difícil: Bara jamás va a conseguir hacerlo sola.

Roy frunció el ceño—No va a estar sola.

—No tienes la seguridad.

El Coronel soltó un ligero gruñido— ¡¿Vamos a hacer esto o vas a seguir portándote como si fueras mi madre Ed?

La morena se sonrió ligeramente al contemplarlos— ¿Problemas en el paraíso Ed?

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE…!

—Basta ya. Te pones muy violento conmigo sin causa ninguna.

Edward casi gritó— ¡¿SIN CAUSA?

—Sólo trato de hacerles un bien… ¿Cuántas veces deseaste volver a ver a Winry? _"Tan sólo un momento, tan sólo un instante hubiese bastado para decirle todo lo que necesitaba saber…"_—Dante soltó un suspiro—Me cansé de oírte decir eso UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ durante nuestro idilio…

—No hables de eso.

—Lo haré… estabas solo, solo y perdido como un niñito extraviado. Y estuve TAN cerca de conseguir tu corazón. Pero… Fuese quien fuese: Anna Perkins primero, Rikku Rosencreutz después… yo nunca era Winry, nunca era Winry Rockbell para ti.

El corazón de Edward se anudo en lo profundo de su pecho y nada pudo hacer excepto oír las horribles declaraciones de esa mujer.

Ese MONSTRUO, que lo había engañado una y otra vez:

—Entonces entendí, Ed… que hacerte olvidar a Winry Rockbell era una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca lo harías. Por lo que mi oportunidad dorada se presentó en la maravillosa criatura que Van Hohenheim le regaló a nuestro mundo—extendió una mano elegante hacia el cuerpo inerte de Yuni, que empalidecía más a cada minuto que pasaba—Yuniku. El cuerpo de Winry que vuelve a caminar entre los vivos otra vez.

La voz de Edward escapó de su pecho con un sonido desgarrador— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI?

Dante arqueó las cejas, frunciendo los labios exquisitamente—Te quiero a ti. Y es por eso que lo arriesgo todo en este último intento: Llevaré la piedra al límite. Agotaré toda su energía en Yuni para que finalmente entienda quien es. Después de todo: ¿Quién quiere a los Homúnculos? La haré uno de los nuestros y entonces… podrás despedirte de ella como corresponde. Y ya nunca se interpondrá entre nosotros.

—Una materia pendiente ¿eh? Eres una bastarda mentirosa. ¡¿Por qué absorbes su energía?

Dante semi sonrió—Chico listo.

— ¡HABLA…!

—El Creador me dotará de la fuerza para hacerte mío para siempre.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas…?

—Es cosa tuya el interpretarlo, Ed… yo ya te di tu respuesta—elevó la voz con elegancia— ¡ENVY! ¡VEN AQUI!

Ed y Roy voltearon al ver ingresar a Envy al salón, el sardónico Homúnculo agitando las largas mechas de su oscura cabellera al hablar:

—No es preciso que grites zorra desquiciada, también llevo el tiempo suficiente oyendo tu biografía no autorizada.

Dante se lo quedó viendo con desprecio, el joven Homúnculo frunció el ceño— Conque "¿_Quién quiere a los Homúnculos_?"

La mujer espetó con dureza—No finjas que estás ofendido; siempre supiste que mi deseo no era traerlos a la vida… los Homúnculos sólo son: FALLOS.

Envy soltó una risilla dura—Si, es verdad. Quizá pensé que existía algo de piedad en algún lugar de ese pedazo de mierda que tienes por corazón.

—Claro que existe. Soy piadosa con ella—señaló a Yuni—voy a devolverle a Winry su existencia, porque ella, A DIFERENCIA TUYA: ESTA VIVA.

— ¡CÁLLATE!—Bramó Edward imprevistamente— ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS USTEDES!—De un único salto transmutó su Automail en una filosa cuchilla—¡SE ACABÓ DANTE… SE ACABÓ PARA SIEMPRE…!

Envy observó silencioso como el poderoso ataque se cernía sobre la mujer a la que llamaba "Madre". Roy en cambio, trató impotentemente de detenerlo— ¡NO LAS TOQUES ED…! ¡SI HACES CONTACTO CON LA PIEDRA…!

— ¡NO ME IMPORTAAAAAA…!—Exclamó con furia al mismo tiempo que la cuchillada dividía en dos los oscuros lazos que amarraban el corazón de Yuni al de la mujer que odiaba.

Entonces…

…todo se sumió en las sombras.

Y las sombras revelaron a una joven de pálido semblante, de pie, frente a un lecho vacío.

Volteó.

Y al voltear descubrió a Edward contemplado el mismo vacío en el que ella misma vagaba:

"Ed…"

Él se limitó a observar el lecho, el más puro dolor que Yuni alguna vez hubiese contemplado grabado en sus exquisitas facciones:

"Los muertos… ¿Los muertos a dónde van?"

"No lo sé, Ed… creo que al cielo. Eso decía mi madre… al menos."

"La extrañas."

Yuni se cubrió los antebrazos, sus manos estaban finas y heladas:

"Mucho… pero no lo haré al despertar ¿Verdad?"

"No"

"¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, Ed?"

El joven meneó la cabeza:

"No"

"¿Porqué…? Me siento muy bien…"

Ed volvió a negar con la cabeza:

"Porque un idiota te negó el derecho a estar en este lugar" contempló sus propias manos al hablar "Un idiota… que no conocía sus propios límites"

"Pero… duele TANTO cuando estoy lejos de este sitio."

El alquimista desvió la mirada, ocultando el dolor que sus doradas pupilas no ayudaban a ocultar:

"Lo sé… Win… lo sé…"

"No quiero hacerte llorar… Ed…" La joven estrechó sus propias manos "…lo siento"

"No Win…" La voz de Edward se volvió un débil murmuro, mientras todo volvía a sumirse nuevamente en las sombras "…quien lo siente soy yo"

Yuni despertó bruscamente, contemplando al instante como Edward atravesaba el pecho de Dante con su Automail.

La mujer espetó sus últimas palabras en un irrevocable arranque de ira, mientras la sangre brotaba lentamente a través de sus carnosos labios que se entreabrían en un extraño deleite final:

—No te creas… que ganaste… HIJO DE HOHENHEIM…—Dicho esto, Dante cayó muerta al instante, en el mismo momento en el que la Piedra Filosofal se rompía en mil pedazos.

— ¡YUNI!—Ed se lanzó hacía ella a toda prisa— ¡¿Estás bien?

La joven se contemplaba las manos, maravillada en extremo—Es increíble ¿Aún estoy con vida?

Ed semi sonrió—Eso parece… ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si… pero…

— ¿Pero qué…?

—No vamos a tener que buscar cada jodido fragmento de la Piedra como en "_Inuyasha_" ¿Verdad?

Edward entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado en extremo—Siempre diciendo estupideces…

Yuni se limitó a sonreír, bajando el tono de voz al hablar—Gracias, Ed.

El joven frunció el ceño con desconfianza— ¿Eh…?

—Por venir por mí… otra vez.

Silencio.

Edward Elric se limitó a perderse en los azules orbes que le expresaban su admiración—No te dejaré…

"Jamás te dejaré… Win."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El grupo se aprestaba a abandonar la mansión cuando algo captó la atención de Yuni:

Gritos.

Gritos que al parecer sólo ella podía escuchar provenientes de uno de los salones de la enorme mansión.

Se limitó a seguir al grupo, ignorando que, en el oscuro interior de un desolado recinto, Envy contemplaba los restos de aquella a la que alguna vez llamó "MADRE".

— ¿Porqué tuviste qué morir, perra asquerosa?—avanzó hacía ella, sin poder refrenar un inclemente arranque de ¿Ira? Si, IRA, ira que se apoderó de su ser y lo obligó a patear el cadáver con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡TE ODIO!—Ocultó la mirada bajo el espeso flequillo de su cabellera— ¡TODO ESTO ES UN ASCO!

¿De qué demonios se trataba todo esto?

¿Estaba… llorando?

—MIER…DA ¿QUÉ VOY A…?.

Basta ya.

Todo había terminado.

Ella… ella jamás quiso darle un corazón. Ella ya no estaba… y él… y él… él debía olvidar todo esto.

Se incorporó. Y al incorporarse, a través del empañado vitral de la sombría habitación, pudo descubrir que, de pie en la acera y a punto de montar en el elegante Rolls Royce, Yuni, aquella mujer, aquella existencia tan parecida y tan distinta a la suya: le observaba con una mirada muy especial en el rostro.

Una mirada; que reflejaba las lágrimas que humedecían los ojos de un Homúnculo.

**El final de Dante y el final de una etapa importante de la historia culminan en este episodio ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Me limito a hacer algunas aclaraciones que creí pertinentes:**

**1. Anna Perkins era el nombre de la mujer cuyo cuerpo Dante robó para acercarse a Edward, siendo, como todos ya saben Rikku Rosencreutz la segunda.**

**2. Envy no quería que la mujer que los creó a todos muriera debido a que ella les había prometido un corazón a todos ellos. Siendo algo insensible comparado con los otros Homúnculos quise hacerlo un poco más conciente de si mismo en mi fic y no tan "SÓLO VIVO PARA JODERLE LA VIDA A LOS DEMÁS" como es en realidad n.n jeje**

**Y 3. ¡ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC!**

**Jaja. Cualquier duda o comentario: ¡Me escriben! Siempre es bien recibido :)**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 22**: _"Acortando distancias"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last req__uiem"_

**Dredomus-Hughes**


	22. Acortando distancias

_**Disclaimer**_**:**** Todos los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa así como cualquier alusión a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie.**

"_La Piedra Filosofal,_

_el autentico símbolo de la razón_

_conquistándolo todo._

_Una simple roca,_

_con el poder de devolver lo que se perdió._

_Con el poder de unir un espíritu a un cuerpo ajeno._

_Con el poder de hacerme despertar..._

_...otra vez."_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem__**"**_

**Capitulo 22:** "_Acortando distancias"_

Una joven de cabellera dorada resopló al espiar el producto de sus escasas habilidades culinarias en el interior del fogón.

No importaba lo hogareño de la campestre cocina del hogar Rockbell; Yuni jamás conseguiría hornear algo que valiera la pena:

—No sé porque la tía Pinako insiste en que aprenda a cocinar… soy una causa perdida para la cocina.

Al soltó una risita, caído de lado en el viejo sofá mientras contemplaba sus pantuflas de gansos color cielo con apatía—No seas tan pesimista, cuando vivíamos aquí solías preparar las tartas más deliciosas de Resembool… vaya ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que probé uno de esos manjares!

Yuni frunció el ceño.

Otra vez el asunto de Winry.

Cuatro meses y ese nombre hacía eco con más y más fuerza en su propia existencia. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso era tan fácil para todos ellos el aceptarlo…?

—Alphonse…

— ¿Hmn…?

— ¿De verás crees que ELLA… soy YO?

—Absolutamente—Al sonrió levemente—no sólo son idénticas en apariencia… sino que, también… pues ambos oímos lo que dijo Dante en ese momento.

Yuni suspiró—Tú ni estabas ahí.

—Pero Ed si. Y el no me mentiría… bueno… NO LO HARÍA EN LA MAYORÍA DE LAS OCASIONES.

La joven sonrió—Di lo que tú quieras. Pero te aseguro que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a probar algo que puedas tachar de "Manjar".

—Oh… ¡Vamos! No digas eso.

—De verás; soy tan mala en la cocina como en la mecánica, Al.

El joven olfateó el aire con desidia—Oye… eso huele extraño…

—Más extraño tu trasero.

— ¡NO! ¡DE VERÁS!—Al se puso de pie bruscamente— ¡ABRE EL HORNO!

Yuni se encogió de hombros, entreabriendo el fogón con tranquilidad—No hay prisa… eres tan exagerado—pero la tranquilidad se convirtió en histeria cuando unas enormes llamas hicieron presa del delantal de la descuidada cocinera.

— ¡Apágalo!—Chilló mientras giraba en círculos, tratando de apagar el fuego con las manos— ¡APÁGALO AL!

El joven chilló por toda respuesta— ¡Tírate al suelo y rueda!

— ¡ ¿Porqué demonios me tratas como un perro y no te vas a buscar algo para apagar estoooo…?

Esta fue la escena con la que se encontró Pinako Rockbell nada más pisar el lugar, pero haciendo gala de todas las dotes rescatístas que había aprendido tras ver más de doscientos episodios de "_Rescate 911_", apagó el fuego golpeando a la desgraciada víctima con una vieja escoba que reposaba en una esquina.

—B, Bien hecho… tía…—declaró suavemente el menor de los Elrics mientras contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de la doliente joven en el suelo. La orgullosa anciana se limitó a llevar ambas manos a la cintura mientras declaraba con voz triunfal:

— ¡Así se apagan las fogatas!

Un rato después, Pinako sirvió una nueva tarta (esta vez, horneada por ella misma) Alphonse soltó una suave risita, dirigida (evidentemente) a la magullada Yuni. Pinako se la quedó viendo al ver que la chica se limitaba a gruñir quejosamente mientras devoraba un budín de crema:

— ¡Niña!—exclamó con asombro— ¿Cómo te has hecho todos esos moretones en el rostro?

La joven nada dijo, por lo que la anciana se limitó a continuar mientras escalaba hasta la silla—Nunca te vi con tanto apetito… Ya. ¿Ha llegado alguna carta de Edward? Se fue hace unos cuatro meses y…

—Por mi parte…—declaró Alphonse con prontitud—…sólo me he enterado de que al parecer todo ha quedado en orden.

— ¿En "_orden_"?—La anciana frunció el ceño indiscretamente—Eso no me suena nada transparente: ¿Qué ha pasado con el Comandante Bradley? ¿El Estado todavía continúa bajo su mando?

Esta vez fue Yuni quien respondió—Nadie sabe que pasó con el Comandante, simplemente: DESAPARECIÓ. A falta de algún nuevo gobernante, Roy Mustang no perdió la oportunidad de tomar el puesto.

— ¿DE VERÁS? Vaya con el ambicioso… al fin obtuvo lo que deseaba.

—Si… Ed dice que ese sujeto se ha vuelto todavía más presuntuoso que antes.

Alphonse soltó una risilla cargada de picardía—Como verás, tía; mi hermano mayor le dirige líneas a Yuni con mayor frecuencia que a mí.

— ¡NO EXAGERES! Es sólo que…—Yuni hizo un ligero mohín, revolviendo el té con irritación—…NADA.

—Vamos; yo también extraño mucho a Ed. Pero está trabajando arduamente y no quiere que interfiramos en su trabajo. Además de que… bueno… no sería seguro que volvieses a Central, Yun.

—Lo sé. Ha rechazado cualquier intento de visitarlo que hemos propuesto.

Pinako le dio un sorbo a su pipa, murmurando pensativa— Edward siempre sabe lo que es mejor para los demás. Pero… ¿Desde cuando sabe lo que es mejor para sí mismo?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con suma curiosidad, intercambiando sonrisas confidentes al percatarse de que (como en muchas veces anteriores) se encontraban pensando en lo mismo.

La anciana Pinako, quien no era ajena a los revolucionarios pensares que cruzaban por las mentes de sus convidados, se limitó a bajar de la silla y murmurar, a medida que se marchaba del lugar:

—Vayan con cuidado: Y NO SE METAN EN PROBLEMAS.

000000000000000000000000000

Cuando los últimos rayos del sol despuntaban sobre el horizonte, Yuni ya casi acababa de empacar en la maleta las cosas que se llevaría con ella a Central. Edward no tendría corazón para mandarlos de vuelta ¿verdad?

Se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la residencia Rockbell. La amable anciana Pinako, esa mujer tan reservada y paciente que ni siquiera demostró un ápice del mar de sentimientos que se apoderaron de su ser al conocer a esta joven, a esta niña, tan parecida a su desaparecida nieta, se mostró en extremo hospitalaria con Yuni, sugiriendo, incluso, que esta tomara la habitación de Winry para sí.

Pero…

…eso era algo que Yuni no podía aceptar.

Suficiente tenía ya con la desquiciante sensación de vacío que experimentaba al estar en ese lugar.

Habitar en el hogar de los Rockbell, al contrario de lo que creyó en primera instancia, no consiguió despertar en ella ninguna clase de recuerdo. Ninguna clase… de NADA.

Oprimió los labios sin notarlo. No debía pensar en todo esto: ahora debía estar alegre. Alegre y agradecida. Después de todo: iba a ver a Edward. Oiría nuevamente la voz de aquel al que tantos meses imaginó narrarle las cartas que le enviara.

Agregó algo que no podía olvidar a su ya bastante pesado equipaje.

Algo… que quizá no pesara mucho físicamente, mas si; emocionalmente:

Una vieja fotografía de Ed y Winry.

Los niños compartían uno de los pupitres del salón, mientras enseñaban, orgullosos, sus respectivos boletines de calificaciones.

Yuni permitió que una débil sonrisa jugara con sus labios; era dulce… era muy dulce la forma en la que los niños veían la vida. Ella ni siquiera recordaba haber sido una… y sin embargo, se suponía que esa niña sonriente, abrazada a ese chiquillo de ojos dorados… era ella misma.

Cerró la maleta con cuidado mientras procuraba que la fotografía que la tía Pinako le obsequiase no fuera a sufrir algún daño cuando, de la nada, escuchó una voz familiar:

—Entonces vas a Central, "_hermanita_"…

Volteó. Envy la observaba desde la ventana, la mirada dispersa mientras esperaba una respuesta—Envy—Yuni soltó el aire, musitando con una débil sonrisa—me asustaste.

—Ya. Eres sólo una pequeña cobarde.

—Oye… no ha sido mi culpa. Te desvaneces por semanas enteras para aparecerte así en mi ventana.

Era cierto. El misterioso Homúnculo había surgido de la nada apenas unos días después de que Ed se marchara a Central. Envy se había contentado a observarla mientras la joven huía de la habitación.

Pero… cuando ella se asomó nuevamente, el sol se había ocultado hacía horas ya y el pálido humano artificial continuaba allí: trepado en la ventana y sin la menor intención de marcharse.

"Quiero saber: como se siente ser tú."

Eso fue lo único que él le dijo aquella noche. Y sin decir nada más: se marchó.

Hacían ya cuatro meses de eso y ya eran muchas las visitas que el Homúnculo realizaba a la vieja casona. Tantas… que Yuni se atrevía a decir que ya CASI no le temía.

Pero Ed… vaya que ese era otro asunto; no se le había pasado por la mente el decirle… con lo cabezota que era, probablemente no llegaría a entender lo estrechos que podrían volverse los lazos… de dos seres sin corazón.

—Hace casi un mes que no te veía—declaró con simpatía mientras acomodaba la maleta.

—Bah. Nadie va a echarme la correa al cuello. Si vengo es porque se me ha dado la gana.

La joven sonrió—Pues me alegra que se te diera la gana.

—Ni modo.

— ¿Piensas quedarte por aquí? Al y yo nos vamos esta noche…

—No. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—Deberías tomarte un descanso—Yuni arqueó las cejas imperceptiblemente—estás… bastante "_inquieto_" hoy.

—Si ¿Y…?

—Bah. Nada… me pregunto cual es el "_Por que_".

Envy dejó destellar su afilada sonrisa—Porque puedo—la joven meneó la cabeza con resignación, por lo que el Homúnculo se dignó a preguntar algo más— ¿El enano sabe qué van…?

—No.

—Va a ponerse furioso—soltó una risilla maligna— ¡Me encantaría verlo!

—Vamos; no lo hará.

Silencio. Envy observó como la joven apagaba el interruptor de la luz mientras procedía a retirarse:

—Más vale que el mocoso de acero no sea demasiado rudo…

— ¿Hmn…?

—O me veré obligado a hacerle una visita.

Yuni hizo un leve mohín—Nada de sorpresas. Prometiste que no…

Envy resopló, visiblemente fastidiado—Ya SÉ: Nada de "_SURPRISE_" con el histérico enano de rojo. ¿Qué…? ¿Porqué demonios me ves así…?

—No tienes porque preocuparte por…

— ¡¿QUEEEÉ…?—Envy rugió de indignación— ¡Ni sueñes que alguien como YO se va a preocupar por alguien como TÚ!—soltó una risilla jocosa, mientras se perdía fuera de vista— ¡ILUSA…!

Se quedó viendo a la nada.

Un poco insegura, por dentro, acerca de las palabras que el homúnculo hubiera pronunciado rato antes:

"Va a ponerse furioso"

¿Y si… estaba metiendo la pata con esto?

No.

Seguro Envy se equivocaba… seguro que… Ed se ponía feliz de verla otra vez…

¿Verdad…?

**¡Extrañeeeee muchoooo a Ed en este capitulooooo! ¿Ustedes no? Bah, quien vaya a decir "NO" mejor no se acostumbre porque Edward Elric vuelve nada más en el próximo ):D je je je ¿Qué tal el episodio? Ha estado bastante dinámico y con mucho más cambio de escena del que me gusta escribir, pero estimo yo que ha salido bien :)**

**No voy a parlotear mucho, puesto que es tarde y se me cansa la vista de tanto escribir así que me despido con un único deseo:**

**¿Me dejan un Review de regalo de cumpleaños? :)-¡YO LES DEJÉ EL CAPITULO…NO SEAN TACAÑOS!**

**¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Nos leemos la próxima!**

Próximamente: **Capitulo 23**: _"Tras la huella de un fugitivo"_

Full Metal Alchemist:

"_The last réquiem"_

**Dredomus-Hughes**


End file.
